The Seer
by redick4
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry tries to figure out why the new transfer student is avoiding him and having secret meetings with one of the professors. Also, Ron and Hermione's relationship moves forward. Written before OOTP came out so it is now an AU sort of story.
1. The Arrival

This is my first story and it was written while I was waiting for book 5 to come out. The action takes place during Harry's 6th year at school, but since OOTP hadn't come out yet I couldn't refer to anything that happens in book 5 (obviously). I just used some ideas I had based off of what I thought could be coming up in the next books for certain characters (Trelawny for example). I finished the story before OOTP was released, but couldn't work up the nerve to try and put it online until now. Hopefully, it doesn't suck.  
  
1. The Arrival  
Michelle Larson struggled to get her bags and broomstick up the huge flight of stairs before her. Looking around, she set her things down on the floor. Lifting her right hand slowly, she pointed it towards her bags and they floated effortlessly up to the top of the stairs. She smiled to herself. She ran up the stairs and reached her things just as a young man came down the hall to her left.  
"Excuse me..." he spoke to her quietly. "Have you seen a frog?"  
"No, was it coming this way?" Michelle took a quick look around the floor in front of her.  
"He was in my pocket a second ago and now Trevor is gone."  
"Why was he in your pocket?"  
"He wasn't feeling well so I brought him to dinner. I didn't want to leave him alone." The boy looked around some more and suddenly his face lit up. "Trevor!" he exclaimed as he went past Michelle to a near by doorway. Michelle turned and saw a rather pudgy frog sitting in front of a door. The boy came back to her, frog in hand. "I'm Neville...Neville Longbottom."  
Michelle smiled, "Hi, I'm Michelle Larson. Nice to meet you."  
Neville finally noticed the bags. "Did you just get here?"  
Michelle nodded, "It took forever. My plane was delayed so I missed the train and then..."  
Neville cut her off, "You're the new student?! The American?"  
"Yep, that's me."  
"We better get inside. You're going to miss the sorting ceremony if we don't hurry." He reached down and picked up one of her bags. "Well, come on then..."  
Somewhat confused, Michelle picked up the rest of her things and followed him. As they walked, Michelle stared at the pictures on the wall. At her old school, the pictures only went back to the late 1600's. She could've sworn one of the knights winked at her. Neville paused before a huge set of doors. He opened them and lead her inside. Michelle's breath caught at the sight before her. There were so many kids. Neville showed her where to put her bags for the time being. Michelle set her things in the corner and then stood still trying to decide what to do next. Before she could move, a woman at the front of the room waved to her.  
Neville noticed, "That's Professor McGonagall, she's in charge of the sorting ceremony. You need to be placed into your house."  
Michelle thanked Neville for his help. She made herself stand up straight as she went to the front of the hall. All eyes were on her as she walked past the tables. She glanced at the faces nearest to her and caught the eye of one particular young man. At first, all she saw were his brilliant eyes peering behind a pair of round wire rimmed glasses. His dark hair seemed to go up where it felt like, which gave him a rumpled look. In spite of herself, she smiled at him. He smiled back and nervously brushed the hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, she knew exactly who he was...and she knew she couldn't smile at him ever again. 


	2. Someone New

While looking up a few things on the site, I realized my idea for a story is not exactly original. But, if anyone is interested, I will keep adding chapters and we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the feedback! Sorry it took so long to add the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Someone New  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had been quietly chatting as the sorting ceremony was taking place. They didn't know any of the new students and had been through several of these events already so it had become a bit boring. Hermione noticed Neville and the girl first. She stared at them and was only half listening to the conversation.  
Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione, I just asked you a question..."  
She didn't look at him, "Uh-huh..."  
"Hermione, what hour do you have Arithmacy this year?"  
"Okay, sure..." she still wasn't paying attention.  
"Hermione, will you do all my homework?" Ron smiled at Harry.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Finally, the two boys followed Hermione's gaze to see Neville and the girl.  
"I wonder who that is..." Ron tried to see over the heads of the students around him.  
Harry couldn't speak. He could only stare at her. She began to walk towards the front of the room and Harry's gaze followed her as she moved. Her shoulder length, light brown hair swayed slightly as she walked. As she came closer to Harry, her eyes caught his and she smiled. He smiled back, hoping he didn't look too goofy. He brushed the hair out of his eyes to get a better look, but she had gone past him to where McGonagall stood.  
Prof. McGonagall smiled at Michelle, "Miss Larson? Good, I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to make it." Her voice lowered and a concerned look covered her face, "You didn't have any problems did you?"  
"No, everything was okay. My flight was delayed that's all. It just put me behind schedule. I hope you don't mind, but I had to cheat a little and ride my broom here."  
"I think we can forgive you this time..." she looked to the anxious faces before her. "Students...as you have already been told, Hogwarts has its first ever transfer student joining us this term. Miss Michelle Larson is from Deepak Academy in the United States. She is a 7th year student and in a few moments, we will place her in a house. We are looking forward to having her here with us and we hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome." McGonagall motioned toward the stool next to her and Michelle sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Only Michelle could hear what the hat was saying. It debated for several seconds before calling out loud enough for all to hear. She had been placed in Gryffindor. The hat off her head, Michelle went towards the table filled with applauding students. She spotted Neville, who had made space for her beside him. Sitting down, several students around her said hello and introduced themselves. She glanced down the table and could see Harry looking her direction. Nervously, she turned back towards Neville.  
Harry wasn't sure what had just happened. A second ago, Michelle had smiled at him. Now, when he looked at her she turned away. Surely she couldn't see his scar from there. He told himself she must just be anxious having come all the way from America. He wasn't sure he believed it, but he told himself anyway.  
  
Dinner finished, the students headed to their dorms. Michelle paused at the door to grab her things. Neville had picked up one of her bags as he lead her to Gryffindor house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were only a few steps behind them. Harry struggled to hear what Michelle was saying. Neville was asking her questions about her old school. Harry caught only bits and pieces of their conversation. He discovered Michelle had grown up not knowing who her parents are and had to sell her muggle car in order to pay for her plane ticket to England. Harry really wanted to talk to her. Almost everyone at Hogwarts had parents who were living; it would be nice to talk to someone who had grown up without as he had. They all paused as this year's prefect uttered the password they would need to enter the dorm. Neville leaned in and told Michelle it was important to remember this word, because other students were notorious for leaving one stranded outside the painting if you had forgotten.  
  
Michelle could feel Harry looking at her the whole time they were going thru the school. She had to make herself not turn around. She tried concentrating on what Neville was telling her about Hogwarts. Neville apparently was friends with Harry. This could get complicated. She would have to be very careful. She couldn't get close to Harry. Once inside the dorm, Michelle took her things immediately upstairs. One of the other 7th year girls, Daphne, showed her which floor they were on and where her bed was in the room. She put her things away and lay down on the bed. Her head was aching from sleep deprevation. Coming here had meant leaving everything she knew and cared about. And, while everything for her was less than it was for most people, she still felt the loss acutely.  
  
Harry watched as Michelle went upstairs. He caught up with Neville.  
"Neville, how is she? Is she nice?" Harry tried to sound casual.  
"Oh yeah, she seems really brilliant. She helped me try and find Trevor earlier..." he smiled widely as he spoke.  
Harry had to smile back. He knew she had just scored major points with Neville. "Did she say much about herself?"  
"A little...she answered my questions, but she didn't really say much on her own. She's from Illinois, which I guess is somewhere in the middle or something..."  
"Did she ask any questions about the school, or the students..." Harry leaned in slightly as he spoke. What he really wanted to know was-- did she ask about me?  
Neville shrugged, "Not really. She wanted to know where Dumbledore's office was because she has to check in with him first thing tomorrow." His brow furrowed as he concentrated. "Wait, she did ask me one thing about someone."  
Harry's demeanor picked up, "Yeah...about who?"  
"Ummm...oh yeah! She asked about Malfoy."  
Harry's face dropped, "Malfoy..."  
"Yeah, she wanted to know who the creepy looking guy was."  
  
Harry smiled, maybe he'd have a chance with her after all. 


	3. The First Day Of School

On a roll with the typing...so here's another chapter.  
  
Ch. 3: First Day Of School  
  
Michelle awoke to find herself alone in the dorm room. She looked around and could see no one. She put on her robe and went down the stairs. There was no one in the common room either. Looking at the clock, she realized why...she had overslept.  
At breakfast, Harry noticed Michelle had yet to join the rest of the students in the dining hall. He caught Hermione's eye.  
"Hermione, have you seen Michelle?"  
"The new girl? No, doesn't look like she's here."  
"Did you see her in the house at all?"  
"No...but I wasn't looking for her either. What is up with you? Why are you so anxious to find her?" Hermione looked him hard in the eye and began to smile. "You like her?! Harry, you haven't even met her yet."  
"Neville says she's nice."  
  
"Neville says everyone is nice."  
"So, you're saying she's not nice."  
"No, I'm saying she's cute and right now nice isn't as important to you."  
Ron finally interrupted, "Okay, enough already. Bloody hell, there she is. Why don't you go introduce yourself, figure out if she's nice and end this already." He pointed his fork to the door Michelle had just entered. Unfortunately, his fork had a bit of sausage on it that went flying across the table to hit Seamus on the head. "Oh...sorry mate..."  
Harry hesitated. Ron was right, but he didn't want to seem too forward. Of course, if he didn't do anything, he wasn't any closer to getting to know her. But then again, maybe Hermione was right...  
Hermione sighed watching Harry debate internally. She got up from her seat and went directly to Michelle.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you."  
Michelle was a bit stunned, but shook her hand warmly. "Hi, I"m Michelle. I'm late I think."  
"Breakfast is still on the table if you'd like some. You can sit by me and my friends." She turned and pointed toward the boys. "The redhead is Ron Weasley and the git with the goofy look on his face is Harry Potter."  
Oh great, Michelle thought to herself. So far the two people who have been really nice to me are both friends of Harry's. She collected herself.  
"Thanks, but I'm supposed to be meeting Dumbledore soon so I better just grab some toast and be off." She reached down and grabbed a couple of pieces and took a few gulps of milk from the glass that had filled in front of her. "See you around..."  
Hermione wasn't sure what to think of her. She'd smiled and seemed nice, but once Hermione had pointed out the guys, Michelle had become obviously nervous. Hermione went back to her seat. She paused thoughtfully then finally spoke.  
"She must think you're cute too, Harry. She almost ran when I suggested she come sit with us."  
Harry was surprised, "Are you sure? Did she say anything?"  
"No, but I know people..."  
Ron just rolled his eyes. "You both are complete nutters..."  
  
Entering Dumbledore's office was even more awe inspiring than the moment she entered the Great Hall the evening before. Michelle sat down carefully in one of the chairs. She almost jumped when Dumbledore came up from behind her.  
"Oh...good morning, good morning." He shook her hand and went to his side of the desk. He sat looking her over for a few minutes, which Michelle found a little unnerving. "How are you doing today? Did you get settled?"  
"Yes, people have been very helpful so far. I was late for breakfast though..."  
He waved his hand as though swatting away a fly, "Nonsense, I gave strict instructions that you were to be allowed to sleep in. I imagine you haven't been sleeping a great deal as of late."  
"No, I suppose I haven't." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She bit her lip, "It was a hard decision to make."  
"But a brave one." He smiled and she relaxed a bit more. "I promise that we will do everything we can to keep you safe and well while you are here."  
"I just hope I don't put any of the other students in danger."  
"Only the staff knows why you are here. The students just think you transferred to come to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world...which of course is true. Keeping your secret safe will help keep you safe."  
"So, I can tell no one..."  
"I would strongly advise against it. But, I do realize that you will be making friends here at Hogwarts and will want to tell them the truth. I hope you will think carefully before you do. Make sure they can be trusted."  
  
The first day of class had been tough. Bad enough she was the new kid, Michell couldn't seem to find any of her classes and felt completely idiotic. Her last class period was open to give her time for any tutoring she may need. She'd alredy discovered she was behind. Hogwarts students were often given assignments (mostly reading) to be completed before returning to school. Her decision to transfer had been made only weeks ago; she'd had no time to prepare for her lessons. Michelle decided to go outside and read one of the many chapters in one of the many books she'd missed out on. The day was surpisingly sunny and a bit warm. She took off her robe and set it on the grass to use as a blanket. Placing the book before her on the ground, she lay down on her stomach and began to read.  
  
Harry's final class this year was Quidditch...or rather, practice. As a 6th year, he had the option of having a study period or using it for extracirricular activities. He was more than happy to go outside and practice his favorite sport. The whole team was not available for this particular hour so Harry and a couple of his teammates decided to do drills on their own before the others were out of class and could join them. Harry thought he would fly off the pitch and swoop around the school. He picked out small objects on the ground and dived toward them, pulling up at the last second to grab them as he would the golden snitch. He'd just headed towards Hagrid's hut when he noticed someone on the grass. He flew a little lower and could tell it was a girl laying on her robe, reading. Coming a little lower, he saw it was Michelle. He almost fell off his broomstick. Now was his chance. He began to lower himself slowly, not wanting to startle her. He called out as he came closer.  
"Hello there..." he landed pretty well considering he was staring at her and not the ground. He walked over as she raised up to a sitting position. He smiled, but became concerned thanks to the look she was giving him. "Hi, I'm Harry...Harry Potter. You're Michelle, right?"  
For a second, she couldn't speak. No way to avoid him, not now anyway. Her voice shook slightly, "Hi. Do you always swoop down on people like that?"  
Harry felt bad instantly and apologized. "No, not usually. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I don't normally see many people out here. And, we hadn't met yet so I figured I'd drop down and say hello."  
Now, Michelle felt horrible. She could see he genuinely felt bad. She hadn't meant to be harsh, but she did need to keep her distance. "It's okay. I'm fine...and stuff..." Okay, now she sounded like an idiot. Well, maybe that would do the trick, she thought to herself.  
Harry, on the other hand, thought she was acting like a dolt because she was trying too hard to not act like a dolt. He cut her plenty of slack. "Do you miss America?"  
She answered quietly, "A little yes..." she looked away from him. "It is beautiful here though."  
"So, you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes...except for the fact that I can't find any of my classes and I am horribly behind, it's great." she answered sarcastically. He laughed and she realized she'd let her guard down and been herself. No more of that. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of reading to do."  
Harry almost tripped over his own feet as he backed up. "Oh, sure...I understand. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at supper." He looked at her one more time before mounting his broom and taking off. Michelle watched as he flew away. She put her head in her hands. She realized staying away from him was going to be difficult if he kept looking at her the way he had been just then. And, if she kept looking into his brilliant eyes, it would be impossible. 


	4. A Secret Meeting

Chapter 4: A Secret Meeting  
  
The next few weeks proved to be almost more than Michelle could stand. Harry would say hello whenever they met. He tried to engage her in conversation in the common room. He would smile at her during meals if he was sitting within gazing range. She tried to stay cool and detached, but she could not deny she was attracted to him. It was getting hard to ignore him and not be cruel. Michelle had slipped up a couple of times. She had laughed during a few of their chats when he was being funny. She'd also made the mistake of staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking,only to have him catch her the next second. Michelle began taking the long way to some of her classes to avoid running into him. Harry had spoken to Hermione about Michelle's behavior. Hermione was willing to write it off to still being nervous in a new school with new classmates. Somehow, Harry had a hard time picturing Michelle as being scared. She seemed to glow with an inner confidence. He never saw her walking with her head down, and she always looked people in the eye when she was speaking to them. She was private though; he'd give Hermione that much. Neville was one of the few people Harry had noticed Michelle talking to with confidence.  
One afternoon, while walking out to the greenhouses for Herbology, Harry decided to pump Neville for information. He caught up to Neville, and after talking for a few minutes about how Neville himself was doing, Harry asked about Michelle.  
"Neville, does Michelle seem awfully quiet to you?"  
"I don't know...no more than anyone else I suppose." Neville gave Harry an odd look. "Why do you ask?"  
"She just seems to talk to you and a few of the 7th year girls and that's it...not that she shouldn't talk to you or anything." Harry added quickly. "I mean, Hermione's tried talking to her. I've tried..."  
Neville let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, she's mentioned you a couple of times."  
Harry felt a jolt of excitement, "What did she say?"  
"Well, she didn't say anything specific, but I think you make her nervous."  
Harry's face fell, "Nervous? How?"  
"Cheer up Harry. I think it's a good kind of nervous." Neville looked over and noticed Harry relax a little. "Plus, I think she misses home. Just yesterday, I told her she looked like she hadn't slept and she told me she'd been having nightmares. I don't know, but maybe this place scares her. Can't say I blame her...sometimes this place is a bit of a fright."  
"Nightmares, did she say what kind? Were they about the school?"  
"She didn't say." Neville leaned in to whisper, "Daphne told me she hears Michelle get up in the middle of the night. She leaves the room and doesn't come back for half an hour or so. Maybe she's a sleepwalker."  
Harry thought for a moment, "Maybe...I just hope she doesn't hurt herself."  
They had reached the greenhouse and Harry thanked Neville for the info and asked him to not mention their conversation to Michelle. Harry decided he would try an experiment that night.  
  
Once everyone was asleep, Harry snuck down to the common room. His invisibility cloak over him, he sat on one of the couches waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, the afternoon Quidditch match (which Gryffindor had won over Hufflepuff) left him exhausted. He fell asleep on the couch not long after he sat down.  
He awoke to the sound of someone cursing. He adjusted his glasses and saw Michelle hopping on one foot, her hand rubbing the toes of the other. She winced a little as she stepped on her injured foot, but continued on her path to the portrait hole. Harry got up and quietly followed her as she sneaked out into the hallway. He stayed with her as she moved from floor to floor. It wasn't until she reached the tower that he realized where they were going.  
Michelle paused under the trapdoor that would open the steps leading to Prof. Trelawny's classroom. She reached out and turned a sconce hanging on the wall till it was upside down. She backed away from the wall. Harry had to stiffle a gasp of surprise when the wall seemed to split in two and a door appeared. Michelle knocked and waited. It took a few more tries before the door opened.  
Prof. Trelawny pulled her bathrobe tightly around her as she peered out. She tilted her head slightly as she looked out from her thick lensed glasses. "Miss Larson? What is it? Is everything alright?"  
Harry almost laughed. As a professor of Divination, Trelawny should already know why Michelle was coming to see her. At least, that's what he thought.  
"I needed to talk to you."  
"You look a fright my dear. Come inside." She moved away to let Michelle come into her room.  
Harry raced for the door, but didn't get there in time. Listening through the door would be his only option. He pressed his ear up against the wood and could just make out bits and pieces. Trelawny talked about a journal. Michelle said something about a potion and Snape. Trelawny seemed to be telling Michelle to go see the professor first thing in the morning. Then Michelle said something about a mark and Harry became very confused. He could hear them coming closer to the door so he moved to the side. Michelle said goodnight as she stepped back into the hallway.  
Walking back to the Gryffindor house, Michelle was lost in her thoughts. Harry studied her closely. She seemed to be worried and very tired. He wondered if she went to visit Trelawny every night. Michelle reached the painting and had to wake the Fat Lady to get inside. Harry continued behind her as she went up to her room.  
Just as she went to open her door, Michelle felt a chill go up her spine. She turned suddenly and looked around.  
"Is anyone out here?" she whispered.  
Harry had almost tripped over his feet when she had spun around. He'd backed up quickly and came close to going over the railing. His heart was pounding in his chest. There was no way she could see him, was there? Michelle paused for a second, listening. Frowning, she opened the door and went into her room quietly. Harry didn't move for several seconds. He wanted to make sure she didn't come back out to check the stairwell. Satisfied she was in bed, he returned to his own room. Harry lay in bed a long time thinking about what he'd seen and heard, but he couldn't make sense of it at all.  
  
Michelle crawled back into her bed trying to not wake anyone. She just wanted to break down and cry. This dream had been awful. They had been getting clearer and more intense over the last six months. Michelle was doing her best to write down everything she saw in order to interpret it later in the morning. But tonight, she had to talk to someone immediately. At first, Michelle had been surprised Trelawny would be her contact since Michelle had been put in Gryffindor house and was under the care of McGonagall. Still, Trelawny was the Divination professor so she would probably best be able to understand what Michelle was going through on a daily basis.  
Tonight's dream had Michelle seeing a figure holding a knife. She'd seen the knife before and had been trying to discover what kind of weapon it was. Everything was significant in these sorts of visions. The figure holding it in the dream was pointing it at another person. She had yet to see the face of either, but she'd begun to get the feeling that one of the people was Harry. This new feeling worried her. Ever since she'd started having visions in her sleep, she'd been dreaming of Voldermort. It was the reason she had come to Hogwarts in the first place. Dreaming of Harry either meant her focus was shifting, or Voldermort was wielding this knife at Harry. She desperately needed to find out the meaning behind the knife and whether or not it actually existed. Research would have to wait till tomorrow though, so she tried to relax and go back to sleep.  
  
When Harry joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast the next morning, he debated telling them what he had seen. It was too big a secret to keep. He needed some advice from his friends.  
Ron spoke first after hearing the whole story, "She met with Trelawny? Why would they be talking?"  
"I have no idea. There's no way they were talking about class that late at night."  
Hermione spoke up, "Did you hear anything more about the 'mark'? She may have been talking about you."  
"Just what I need, someone talking about me with Trelawny."  
"We should try following her tonight...you know, see if they meet again." Ron's eyes lit up at the prospect of doing some spying.  
"Has Neville mentioned anything about the professor and Michelle talking?" Hermione wasn't sold on the spying plan.  
"Not to me he hasn't. I doubt she'd tell him about it. They are meeting in secret after all."  
"I want to know what potion she needs from Snape." Hermione frowned at the possibilities.  
Harry nodded, "Must be pretty complex if she needs a professor to make it." Harry lowered his voice as Michelle entered the hall and sat a few seats away from them. "I think we need to keep an eye on her until we find out why she's meeting with Trelawny." His eyes fixed on her and didn't move.  
"That'll be no problem for you Harry..." Hermione said sarcastically. 


	5. The First Answer

This chapter probably could've been broken down into two, but I figured I stick them together anyway.  
  
Chapter 5: The First Answer  
  
Over the next week, Harry, Ron and Hermione paid extra attention to Michelle's activities. At first, she didn't seem to notice. When she started taking different routes to every class however, Hermione figured she was catching on and stopped following her so much. The same could not be said for Ron and Harry. Finding out Hermione had begun to think the whole task "rather silly," they went forward with even more reckless abandon. Ron almost followed Michelle into the girl's bathroom before Harry grabbed his arm and saved him from embarrassment. Even with all their spying, the three friends were no closer to finding out why Trelawny and Michelle had met that night. Each one had their theory, but no one had come close to the truth.  
  
Hogsmeade always provided plenty of distraction during the school term, but this weekend a huge fair would be coming to town. Craftsmen from all over Europe would be showing off their wares, while performers entertained on the main stage. Games of chance and skill were set up along a thoroughfare with prizes of all values being offered up to the winners. Michelle hadn't planned on going, but Saturday was sunny and the breeze was inviting. Reaching the tents where the craftsmen were displaying everything from broomsticks to rune stones, Michelle almost jumped seeing Harry and his friends coming directly towards her. She'd so far been able to avoid them. She went around the back of one of the tents and lifted up the canvas to slide under. Once inside, Michelle noticed this particular craftsman had a thing for weaponry. Lots and lots of weaponry actually. Most of it hung from display racks. Still trying to avoid Harry, Michelle stayed inside and began to walk around and examine the articles before her. All the swords, while amazing, were out of her price range. Reaching a nearby table, Michelle felt her stomach drop as she looked into the glass case. There in front of her was the knife she had been dreaming about! It was made of perfectly polished silver. The handle had four red stones shaped like eggs resting in it. There was some sort of inscription along the blade, but Michelle didn't recognize the language. Her fingers brushed the top of the glass as her hand moved down the image of the knife.  
"Awful pretty isn't it Miss..." the man who'd been sitting in the corner finally spoke.  
Michelle was startled, "Yes...yes it is. Did you make this?"  
"Me? I surely did Miss. Took me about half a year to complete it."  
"Is that a long time as far as knives go?"  
"A bit. The funny thing was I had planned on making a sword. Then I had a dream..."  
Now, Michelle was very interested. "A dream? What kind of dream?"  
"I don't remember it very well. The only thing that kept coming back to me was the knife. It seemed to stick with me. Figured I was supposed to make it. Like it was a sign..."  
This was almost too good to be true. "Is it for sale?" If she could buy the knife, she could study it. Find out why she had been dreaming about it.  
"I'd hate to part with it. It's sort of special."  
Michelle bit her lip and pulled out her money. She sat everything down on the glass. "This is all I have. It's basically my allowance for the next 5 months. Are you sure you won't sell it?"  
He studied her for a moment. She seemed to be very serious about getting this knife. He had kept the sketches he'd done, so he could always make another one. There was something in her eyes; she was almost desperate. He felt sorry for her for reasons he couldn't explain.  
"I tell you what. It wouldn't be right to take all your money." He reached out and grabbed half of what she'd laid before him. "I think this is fair." He took out a key and opened the glass lid. Carefully removing the knife, he went back to the corner and found the wooden box he'd made to carry the knife in. Sliding the knife inside it, he shut the box and handed it to Michelle. "Here you go Miss...I hope you'll take good care of it."  
"I'll be very careful with it, you can be sure of that." She held the box up against her chest and used her jacket to hid it fro view. "By the way, what does the inscription say?"  
"I don't know. I just saw the writing in my dream and copied it."  
Michelle thanked the man and then left. She squinted as she went back out into the sunlight. It took a few seconds to adjust from the darkness of the tent. Michelle didn't see Harry notice her as she began to make her way back to Hogwarts. He stepped ito the tent to look at what was inside...what he saw didn't make him feel any better.  
  
Michelle opened the trunk at the end of her bed. Moving aside some clothes, she placed the box containing the knife on the bottom. She rearranged the clothes and locked up the trunk. She grabbed her journal from her bookbag, quickly jotting down some notes. Michelle finally felt like she was getting somewhere with this vision. Taking her journal with her, she made her way to Trelawny's classroom. She ran into Snape just as she was beginning to climb through the trap door.  
"I'm afraid the Professor isn't in. I just tried to find her myself." Snape's voice sounded eerie as it filled the quiet hallway.  
Michelle walked over to where he stood. "Oh...I just needed to talk to her, but I suppose it can wait." She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Have you had a chance to make the potion I spoke to you about?"  
Snape looked down at her. "Yes, Miss Larson. I will have the potion ready for you once you have made your final decision concerning the Aquiesence." He held her gaze, making her nervous.  
"Thank you sir. Umm, may I ask another favor?" she shifted from one foot to the next. "I need to do some research in the restricted section of the library. I was going to ask Prof. Trelawny to write a note for me, but..." She made herself stand still. "I wouldn't bother you with this, but I'd like to go in tomorrow when I know most students won't be there."  
"Very well then." He used his wand to produce some paper, a quill and ink. His handwriting was precise and measured, much like his personality Michelle thought to herself.  
"Thank you again sir." She took the note and put it in her pocket. She smiled lightly before going back towards the entrance to Gryffindor.  
  
Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione as he left the tent. He told them he'd seen Michelle leaving it. Hermione thought it was silly to presume that just because the tent had weapons inside Michelle had bought one. She pointed out that Harry hadn't seen her carrying anything when she left. Harry wasn't so sure. It still unnerved him knowing she'd spent time looking around in there. He was going to have to talk to Neville later and ask him if Michelle had mentioned anything about the fair.  
  
After all the excitement of the fair the day before, Hogwarts on a Sunday was as silent as a tomb and just as boring. Michelle was thankful for the quiet. It made doing research in the library easier. She'd gone straight to the restricted section after showing the librarian her note. Michelle started with books on weaponry. But even after several hours of searching, she couldn't find anything on her style of knife. Returning the books to the shelves, she left for the dining hall. Quickly filling her plate, she sat down alone to eat. Michelle pulled a book from her bag and began to read. Completely engrossed by her chapter, she didn't notice Malfoy sitting down in front of her.  
When she didn't immediately look up, Malfoy cleared his throat to get her attention, "Hello...it's Michelle isn't it?"  
"Yeah." Michelle looked at him blankly. She tried to figure out how someone could sneer and speak at the same time.  
He puffed out his chest and sat up straighter. "I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."  
"Draino?"  
He frowned, "Draco."  
"Oh, sorry. Draco." She still looked at him blankly. "So, just come by to say hello?"  
"Not exactly. I've noticed you in the halls between classes." He leaned in slightly, "You're very pretty..."  
Now, Michelle was feeling a bit ill. "Uh...thanks." She'd noticed Malfoy too. He and his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, terrorized the younger kids and harrassed anyone who wasn't in their house. Malfoy always reminded her of a game show host from hell.  
"I've been wanting to talk to you and get to know all about you."  
"Not a lot to tell."  
"Oh, I'm sure you have plenty to tell."  
"You're assuming I want to tell you." She was beginning to get annoyed.  
He laughed a little, his eyes roaming over her body. He placed his hand on hers. "I think I can persuade you to change your mind."  
Michelle had had enough. "Let go of my hand." She began to pull away, but Malfoy grabbed her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and back at Malfoy. "I said let go."  
"C'mon then, let's play rough. I like to play rough." He smiled and licked his lips.  
Michelle had just decided what she was going to do to him, when suddenly another hand came down and grabbed Malfoy's wrist.  
Leaning over Malfoy was Harry. He stared hard at Draco, "She said let go, Malfoy."  
Draco stood so he was nose to nose with Harry, pulling Michelle's arm up with him. "Ah Potter--always trying to be the hero. Too bad you haven't had much success lately."  
Harry was now seething. Michelle could sense he was seconds away from punching Draco. Focusing her gaze on their hands, she whispered under her breath. A short, but nasty bit of electricity shot through everyone's hands. They all jumped as they became disconnected. The shock was strong enough to set Harry's glasses askew and make some of Malfoy's hair stand up on end. Everyone was too startled to speak. Just as Draco began to open his mouth, Professor McGonagall walked nearby, pausing to look at them. Instead of speaking, Malfoy sneered and growled under his breath. As he returned to his table, McGonagall resumed walking.  
Harry fixed his glasses, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
"Alright, my arm sorta tingles though. What just happened?"  
"I don't know." She had to look away. She was a horrible liar. Michelle stared at her hand. "Sure was strange."  
"Very strange." He studied her and noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye. "What did he want?"  
"I'm not sure. Just being creepy as usual. He said he wanted to 'get to know me'---and may I say YUCK to that by the way..." She laughed in spite of herself. "Oh, and he gave me some stupid line about watching me and thinking I was pretty."  
Finally, Harry caught her eye. "That's not stupid. You are pretty." He spoke softly, but not timidly.  
Inside her head, Michelle was telling herself to look away and leave. Instead, she stood there staring right back at him. Before she even knew what she was saying, she found herself speaking.  
"You're pretty too..."  
Harry's brow wrinkled and then he smiled, "Excuse me?"  
"Uh, handsome...not pretty...not...oh,hell...I gotta go." She quickly picked up her things and ran for the doors, almost taking Ron out as she went. Harry was perplexed, but still smiling. Things were getting very interesting. 


	6. Chapter 6 chapter name writer's block!

Thanks to Lazy-anji for the "settings" tip...hopefully it will work. I also hope you are still enjoying the story. I rewrote this chapter a few months ago.

Chapter 6:  
  
Michelle wasn't paying a lot of attention to what Prof. Trelawny was saying. Divination was one of the few classes in which Michelle was ahead of her fellow students. She gazed wearily at her crystal ball. Michelle could just make out Trelawny's voice telling yet another student to "open their inner eye."  
Michelle's own eyes rolled listening to her teacher. Back at her old school, Divination basics were taught in the 2nd and 3rd year. After that, only select students went on to study the advanced spells and methods. If you weren't born with the skills, there wasn't alot a student could get out of these classes. She rubbed her temples fighting off yet another headache. I'm becoming too cynical, she thought to herself. She made herself concentrate. Michelle knew better than anyone that signs can come in all places, but a crystal ball provided her the opportunity to pull one seemingly out of thin air.  
She ran her hand over the top of the ball, "Illuminate."  
A gray fog filled the crystal ball. It swirled and twisted with no hint of shape. Michelle took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all thought. She shut her eyes and repeated the command. Opening her eyes, she could see the gray mist clearing somewhat. Leaning in, she felt a familiar tug on her body. It always felt like she was being pulled into the fog, moving through it towards the sign. She could just make out a classroom. Concentrating, she reached out and cupped her hands around the ball. Touching the crystal seemed to pull her deeper into the sight. She looked around, noticing a clock. It was showing the time as 10 minutes from right now. She began to see faces. The class was made up of Gryffindor and Slytherian kids. The vision became stronger, involving her other senses. She could smell something damp and hear a slight echo to the voices. It had to be a Potions class. She could hear Prof. Snape's voice. He was berating one of the students. It took a moment, but Michelle could finally see he was picking on Neville. Turning the ball in her hands, she could get a different angle on what she could see. Just off to the side, she noticed a hand reaching to switch out a bottle from Neville's potion kit. Michelle went in further and read the label on the bottle. Her eyes widened. She heard Snape give out the directions for a potion, demanding that Neville try it again.  
Michelle stood up quickly. Everyone in class turned to look at her.  
"Excuse me, Professor?" she glanced nervously at the clock.  
Trelawny looked up from another student's ball. "Yes, Miss Larson?"  
"I...I need to leave."  
Trelawny's face wrinkled. "What is it my dear? Are you not well?" She came over to where Michelle was and took her hand. Turning it over, she brought her face closer as she ran her fingers over the lines in Michelle's palm. "Yes, yes...I see it right here. Perhaps you were not meant to have the true connection to the secrets that lie within the crystal ball...you seem to have a fading faith line."  
Michelle fought the urge to rip her hand away, "Please Professor...it's an emergency." She gave a suggestive glance at her crystal ball.  
Trelawny completely missed her hint. "Emergency? My dear, I sense nothing. You must be misreading your vision." She picked up Michelle's ball and gazed into it thoughtfully.  
Michelle looked at the clock again. She had only a few minutes; no way she would make it to the dungeon if she took the stairs. She leaned down and whispered into Trelawny's ear. "Actually, I feel really sick. I think I'm going to throw up." She clutched her stomach and grimaced.  
Trelawny stood up and backed away a little. "Yes, yes...go my dear...on your way."  
Michelle started for the door, but stopped as she passed the fireplace. She pulled a small sack out of the inner pocket of her robes. Turning to look at her teacher, she smiled.  
"Sorry, but I really need to hurry." Michelle stepped inside the unlit fireplace. Pouring some powder out into her hand, she cleared her throat. "Professor Snape's Potions classroom." She dropped the powder and disappeared in a flash of green flame.  
Trelawny stared at the fireplace. Turning to her class, she shrugged. "I would have chosen the hospital wing myself..."  
  
Harry looked at the clock. There were only a few more minutes till Potions would be over. He and Ron had struggled to get their Directus potion done. Snape was clearly not impressed, but it had worked. Hermione had finished hers first and had done it perfectly...or so she had thought. Snape claimed it wasn't exactly the right strength so he gave her a less than perfect score. Neville, on the other hand, was having no luck at all. Snape was badgering him to make it again. With the whole class watching, Neville was even more nervous. He reached out for the last bottle. Just as he began to tip it, there was a loud noise at the front of the room.  
Michelle fell out of the fireplace and just barely caught herself as she hit the floor. She could taste the ash in her mouth. Standing, she could feel everyone looking at her. "Hi..." she smiled weakly, brushing the soot from her hair.  
For a second, Snape was too surprised to speak. His state only lasted a second, "Miss Larson. What exactly do you mean by entering my classroom this way?"  
Michelle came over towards him. "Yeah...sorry about that. I was in Divination and you know, we are working with crystal balls right now...which can be really difficult. The fog and everything. Anyway, I told Prof. Trelawny I thought I saw something happening down here and well, you know how she is..." She stood facing the professor, in front of Neville's desk and his kit.  
"No Miss Larson, how is she?"  
Michelle glanced around as if she were avoiding Snape's gaze. She spotted the bottle she had seen. Neville had set it back down on the desk. Looking back up at Snape, she played with her robe nervously. "She takes signs very seriously so I..."  
Snape cut her off, "You came down here to intervene."  
"Exactly."  
Snape moved closer, putting his face in front of hers. "I don't believe you." He almost snarled as he spoke.  
Michelle backed up and ran into the desk. She reached out to catch herself as she fell off balance. Her hand knocked over the bottle from her vision sending a putrid smelling liquid onto the table. "Sorry...sorry..." she reached over and picked up the bottle and said a quick spell to clean up the offensive liquid.  
Harry had been watching her the whole time. He noticed she'd been glancing at Neville's supplies ever since she'd come in. His brow wrinkled as he watched her palm the bottle she'd knocked over.  
Snape paused as if he were trying to determine what had been in the bottle. He blinked once before moving on, "Miss Larson, I suggest you tell me why you actually came down here or I will ask your teacher myself."  
Michelle swallowed and moved away from the desk, her hand slipping into her pocket. "I just really needed to get out of there."  
"That is all. You felt the urge to leave the class before it was done." He looked at her carefully.  
"Have you ever spent an hour up in that room?" Michelle asked. "I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any second." She glanced around as some of the students chuckled with understanding.  
Snape shot a glare around the room silencing everyone. "While some here may find your escapade amusing, I do not. Nor, do I believe, would Prof. Trelawny. I think a couple of hours detention cleaning her classroom tonight will keep you from trying a similar ruse again. You may go." he watched as she made her way to the door. "Oh, and that will be 25 points from Gryffindor."  
Michelle winced. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble. "Yes, sir." She took one more look around the room before walking out the door.  
Snape looked at the clock. "Mr. Longbottom. I expect a roll of parchment on the importance of the Directus potion and how to properly mix it. Today must be your lucky day...class dismissed."  
Harry grabbed his supplies and shoved them into his bag, making quickly for the door. He heard Hermione and Ron calling out to him, but he kept running. He could just see Michelle ahead of him. He watched as she paused in front of a door. She stepped into the room for just a second. Harry hid behind a statue as she came out and resumed walking. He went to the door and peered inside. The classroom was empty. Looking around, he noticed a trashcan right next to the door. He rummaged through and quickly found the bottle he'd seen Michelle sneak off of Neville's desk. He picked it up and went back into the hall.  
"Harry, what did you go running off for?" Ron caught up to him with an annoyed looking Hermione not far behind.  
"Michelle tossed this into the trash." He held up the bottle for his friends to see.  
Hermione took it from his grasp. She turned the bottle around, trying to read the smudged lettering on the label. "This is Miximatosis Extract. It's very dangerous and hard to get."  
"I saw her pick this up off of Neville's desk. I think this is what he was getting ready to pour into his potion mix."  
Hermione frowned, "If he had, we'd all be very sick right now. The Miximatosis Extract is used to make anti-venom serum. You have to be very careful though. On its own, or in the wrong mix, it can be deadly."  
"How would Neville have this in his kit?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged.  
"I have a guess..." Ron cocked his head in the direction of Malfoy and his friends as they came down the hall laughing. "This must be what Goyle was going on about before class."  
"Little git..." Harry gave Malfoy a hard stare as their gazes met. Malfoy just sneered back and continued laughing.  
"Bit lucky don't you think...Michelle just showing up like that." Ron lead the trio on to their next class.  
"Very lucky..." Hermione said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Because my chapter names weren't all that exciting and I'm stuck coming up with more, I'm going to just do numbers for now. Here's a short one.

Chapter 7:

Hermione came over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. She'd been watching them play Wizard's Chess for almost an hour now. She stood behind Ron's chair. From where she was, she could look down the back of his neck. His red hair was curling up slightly at the point where it met the collar of his shirt. Just under it, she could make out the faintest of freckles working their way down his spine. For a split second, she considered leaning down and blowing down his neck to startle him. The thought surprised her. She was the one startled when Ron turned and looked up and her from his seat.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked as he ran his fingers over his neck. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing." She felt her face getting warm so she looked to Harry. "I need to ask a favor. Can I borrow a Divination textbook from one of you?"  
"Sure. Don't you still have yours from 3rd year?" Harry began to stand up, but Ron beat him to it.  
Hermione moved so Ron could slide by her. "No. I gave it to Ginny. Didn't think I would need it since I dropped the class."  
"Why don't you borrow it back from her?"  
"I need one that's more advanced. I need one from our class level."  
Ron returned, slightly out of breath. His face glowing like a dog that had retrieved a ball during play, he smiled at Hermione. "Here you go."  
Hermione looked over the pristine book. "Ron, have you even opened this?"  
He blushed, "Not really. I usually just look at Harry's in class."  
"How do you do your assignments?" She noticed he averted his gaze when she looked at him. "Never mind. Thanks for the book...I'm guessing you won't need it back right away."  
"Whenever you're done with it...take your time...you know where to find me...no rush..." Ron sat down as he babbled.  
Harry gave his friend a strange look. Ron was acting seriously weird, even for Ron. He turned back to Hermione. "What exactly are you looking for in there? I thought you considered Divination to be pointless."  
"I do. But, I want to read this and see if it gives me any ideas as far as Michelle and Trelawny are concerned."  
"If anyone can figure it out, you can Hermione." Ron sounded very sincere as he spoke. Harry gave Ron another surprised look which prompted Ron to speak again. "What? She is the one who usually figures these things out first."  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled briefly, feeling somewhat confused by his behavior. But, she also felt somewhat pleased by his comment. She returned to her seat and spent the rest of the night dividing her time between reading and glancing at Ron.  
  
The knife gleamed in the candlelight. A few feet away, Harry stood frozen. Tears were sliding down his face. The room seemed cold and dark. He said something, but it was impossible to hear. The knife plunged into his chest. Blood seeped out of his wound.  
Michelle heard the screaming first. Two thoughts were competing for time in her head. The first--how did the knife stab Harry when he was so far away? The second--who is screaming? It was only when she inhaled deeply to scream again that Michelle realized she was the person screaming. Her eyes opened suddenly and she sat up in her chair. She could feel the sweat running down her cheeks...or was she crying? She looked around the common room. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly wiped her face with her shirt. It began to slowly come back to her. She had skipped lunch to take a nap. She hadn't slept well last night thinking about what had happened between herself and Harry in the Great Hall. Daphne decended the stairs and rushed to where Michelle was sitting.  
"Are you okay? You screamed so loud I thought someone was killing you." She looked Michelle over half expecting to find a wound on her.  
"I'm okay." she answered quietly. The dream was still very fresh in her head.  
"You must of had a bad dream. I saw you sleeping in the chair when I came in." She held Michelle's gaze. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get McGonagall?" She rose to leave the room.  
Michelle grabbed her arm. "No! Please, don't tell anyone about what happened...please."  
Daphne was concerned by the desperation in Michelle's eyes. "It's okay. We all have nightmares. I had this one where one of those crazy creatures Hagrid keeps made it's way out of the pen and was chasing me and..." Daphne cut off her story seeing fresh tears in Michelle's eyes. "Hey...it's okay. Really..." She kneeled in front of where Michelle was sitting and cautiously gave her a hug. Michelle couldn't help it. She was just so tired of keeping almost everything to herself. She gave in and hugged Daphne back as she cried. She didn't say anything more about the dream; she just took comfort in the care of another person. A few minutes passed till Michelle was able to pull away.  
"I'm sorry. I just really needed to cry." Michelle looked embarrassed.  
"Obviously. You must have been holding that in for awhile now. No wonder you always look tense." Daphne sat back on her heels.  
"I look tense?" Michelle wiped her eyes again.  
"You make Professor Snape look like the king of the land of relaxation."  
"And where is that exactly?"  
"Where's what?"  
"The land of relaxation...I need to book a flight there immediately." she smiled sheepishly at Daphne.  
Daphne smiled back. "Well I can't exactly say where it is, but I can take you to another special place."  
"Where's that?"  
"The land of chocolate and gossip...just what you need. Let's go find some of the other girls and we can get together tonight." She stood up and offered Michelle a hand.  
Michelle took it and pulled herself out of her seat. "Thanks Daphne. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been very chatty since I started school."  
"It's alright. I remember what it was like when I first got here. 'Course I was little so I'm not sure what your excuse is..."  
"I'm nuts apparently."  
"And very tense..."


	8. Chapter 8

Just a reminder, I wrote this story before OOTP came out...which will be obvious when you read this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
A lone wizard moved up the steps to the entrance of the darkened home. Dressed in black from head to toe, he blended in with the cold dark of the night. Looking down at the door handle, he could see a small snake carved into its side. A brief smile curled his lips before he turned the handle to go inside. He made his way down the hall carefully. There was light seeping out from under a closed door at the end of the hall. He paused in front of the door listening. He could just make out the rhythmic thud and slide of a large snake within the room.  
"You may enter..." the voice inside sounded like death itself.  
The wizard went in slowly. He could see a figure sitting in a chair near the fire. The man's hands were tapping absently on the armrests, his long legs extended in front of him, crossed at the ankles.  
"I have a message my Lord..."  
The man leaned forward to show his face. His dark eyes seemed to be without spark, except for the occasional glint from the fire. His lips curled up and he revealed a sinister smirk before speaking.  
"The plan is moving forward then?..."  
"The girl has no idea what she is up against. She will not make a move without our knowledge."  
"Has she come to understand what she sees?"  
"Not yet. The visions are becoming clearer; soon we will know all." The wizard let out a low laugh. "Soon we shall see the beginning of the end and you shall rule with complete power again my Lord."  
"Don't assume anything just yet. All signs point to her being the one, but we must be sure. I will not waste my time otherwise." The man relaxed back into his chair. "Tell our servant to keep an eye on her. I expect another report soon. Until then, we must continue our persuasive talks with Azkaban. We must be ready if this girl is the one."  
The wizard nodded. The man gave him more instructions before excusing him. The wizard bowed deeply to him then left silently.  
  
Michelle found herself alone as she made her way back from Advanced Transfiguration. It was a bit of a relief. After her embarrassing moment in the Great Hall, she wasn't sure how to act around Harry or anyone else. Luckily, not many students had been around when she had went running out of the hall. But, she was sure word of her strange behavior had made its way around the school. Every once in awhile, she would catch groups of students suddenly stop talking as she went past them. Michelle paused as she noticed just such a group at the end of the hall. She was about to duck down another hallway when she could make out sounds of a scuffle. As she got closer, she could see the group was made up mostly of Slytherian kids. They seemed to be in a weird sort of circle. Reaching the edge of the crowd, she could hear Draco Malfoy's voice.  
"Bloody hell! You are the worse excuse for a wizard I have ever seen. I can't believe you are a pureblood!" He was taunting someone. Michelle wedged her way in a bit and could see Malfoy was standing in front of Neville. Neville was being held up by Crabbe and Goyle. He looked desperately from face to face of the students around him. Malfoy came in closer and spit on his robes. "You are so pathetic. Couldn't do a spell to save your own life I'd imagine..." He motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to let go of Neville. Neville didn't move, but instead stood where he was, shaking with fear. "Why don't we give it a try and see?" Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Neville.  
By now, Michelle was close enough to get her hands on Malfoy. She lunged forward and tackled Malfoy to the floor. Everyone jumped back. She wrestled with Malfoy, working his wand out of his hand and tossing it aside. Crabbe and Goyle were confused and just watched the struggle. Malfoy pinned Michelle to the floor and slapped her hard. The sound cracked through the hall and even drew shocked comments from some of the Slytherian girls. He glared at her from above. Suddenly, Neville was ramming Malfoy off of her. She got up just as Malfoy had begun to hit Neville. Standing behind Malfoy, she quickly spun him around by his shoulder and got in one good punch before someone called out. Mrs. Norris was watching the action which meant Filch would not be far behind. Malfoy shoved Michelle away before ducking down a nearby stairwell. Neville came over and helped Michelle stand. They were able to get away while Filch tried to progress down the hall through the crowd of fast moving students. Neither spoke until they had gotten inside the Gryffindor common room safely.  
Neville stared at Michelle anxiously, "Your lip is bleeding."  
Michelle could feel her lower lip swelling up. It must have been cut when Malfoy slapped her.  
"Are you okay Neville?"  
He nodded as anyone who had been relaxing in the common room came over to stand around them. Neville began to explain what had happened. Michelle kept her eyes down while he spoke. When he had finished, Michelle was receiving accolades for hitting Malfoy and helping Neville. She shrugged them off, saying anyone in the house would have done the same thing if they had been there. Before she could ask Neville why he'd been alone in the first place, he'd wandered off. As the excitement of the moment died down, Michelle noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione standing nearby. Michelle couldn't tell what Harry was thinking; she was too scared to look him in the eye. Neville returned with a washcloth in his hand.  
"Here, I put ice in it for your lip."  
"Thanks." She took the cloth and touched it to her mouth gently. Still holding it there, she tried to talk. "Neville, you have got to learn to defend yourself." She went to a chair in the corner of the room.  
Joining her, Neville sat and lowered his head. "I don't know how...I get scared."  
"You didn't seem scared when you knocked Malfoy off of me."  
"That's different. He was going to hit you again."  
"So hitting you is okay? Neville, I'm not saying you need to beat him up all the time. You just need to stand up to him. So, maybe you're not the best wizard...so what. You're still a good person and you don't deserve to be treated that way by anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy. Everyone gets scared Neville. You're not alone." She reached out and touched his hand, trying to smile. "I was really scared when I jumped on him, but I'm not going to let my fear keep me from taking care of myself or anyone I care about."  
Neville looked up and smiled at her. "It was pretty cool to see you deck him."  
"It wasn't smart though. Someone could have caught us and we could have been expelled." She paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, it was pretty cool actually..." She had to stop laughing thanks to the pain in her lip. "Just promise me you'll try and stand up to him, okay? No fighting or anything, just be brave." Neville nodded. Michelle stood to go get more ice for her lip. Before she could move, Neville gave her a big hug. He made her sit down and went to get the ice for her. As she waited, she could hear someone coming up behind her.  
Harry sat down where Neville had been. "I heard what you said to him." He leaned in slightly as he spoke. "You're a good friend."  
"Sure, I encourage him to beat the crap outta someone...that's really being a friend."  
"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."  
Michelle looked up, a little surprised by his tone.  
"You told him the truth and you stood up for him...that, to me, is being a good friend." Harry looked closely at her. "Does your face hurt? I can't believe he slapped you."  
She could see the slightest smoldering of anger in his eyes. "It still stings...is it really red?"  
He carefully touched her chin and turned her face to see it better. "More pink actually, like you've been outside when it's cold." Without meaning to, his fingers softly stroked her cheek.  
"I hope Malfoy has a black eye...he deserves it..." she mumbled, distracted by what Harry was doing.  
He lowered his hand. Neither moved or spoke, they just shared a look. Harry's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and he found himself leaning in closer to her. Michelle had begun to move in as well when Neville came back with the ice. The moment broken, Harry sat back and talked to Neville for awhile. Michelle seemed to fidgit in her chair. Finally, she got up the nerve to stand and say goodnight to them both. She started to climb the stairs. Just before disappearing from view, she looked down at Harry. She paused as though she wanted to say or do something, but instead, ran the rest of the way upstairs. Harry sat in the chair staring at the fire long after most of the students had gone to bed. He'd have to talk to Hermione. If she didn't come up with a theory soon, he was going to just give in to his feelings and hope he wasn't making a big mistake. 


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short one. Just a heads up, I need to rewrite the next chapter so forgive me for taking a couple of days before I update again. Thanks for continuing to read the story!

Chapter 9:  
  
It was Hermione who approached Harry first. As they sat together doing their Potions homework, she pulled out the Divination book she had borrowed from Ron.  
"I have a couple of ideas about Michelle," she whispered.  
Both Harry and Ron leaned in over the table at which they were working.  
She opened the book to a page she had marked. "Here, on page 145, I found just a few paragraphs on Seers."  
"That would be Trelawny." Harry offered.  
"Probably, but it could be Michelle as well. According to this, Seers have visions, read signs, and make predictions, sometimes years in advance. I'm sure you both know this already." She looked at each of them. "Wait, what am I saying..."  
Ron frowned, "Hey...let's not forget who dropped this class..."  
Harry spoke up. "Anyway, what else does it say?"  
"Not much. True Seers are really rare so it's less likely Michelle is one. But, there is another possiblity." She flipped the book to another marked page. "On page 178, we get the beginning of a whole chapter on Projectors."  
"Like at the movies?" Harry gave her an amused look.  
"Not exactly. A Projector is able to read signs--tea leaves, bones, cards and the like--and they will also make predictions, but the time span is much shorter between prediction and event. It's like a signal is going through the air and a Projector picks it up and 'shows' everyone what the signal is."  
"That might explain why she suddenly showed up in Potions. Daphne said she had Divination that hour. Maybe, she saw something during class." Ron said, digging in his pocket for his stash of Bernie Bott's beans.  
Hermione stared at him, "When did you talk to Daphne?"  
"A cah-pla dahs go..." he said through his chewing. As Hermione gave him an annoyed look, he swallowed and repeated himself. "A couple of days ago."  
"Did you talk to her in the common room?"  
Ron noticed her voice had become just a tad shrill. "No. Why do you care where I talked to her at?"  
"I don't. I just would have liked to hear what else she had to say on the matter."  
"What matter? I just asked her if she knew when Michelle was in Divination, thought it would be useful to know." He smiled, "I could talk to her some more if you'd like."  
Harry watched as Hermione's face began to turn pink. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Not right now anyway. I asked Neville if he'd heard anything else about Michelle having nightmares. He said she hadn't mentioned it lately. Did the chapter mention anything about scary dreams?"  
Hermione continued to stare at Ron even though she was speaking to Harry. "According to what I read here, Projectors don't have visions in their dreams. They get everything while they are awake. I don't know about Seers. I was very disappointed by the lack of information provided by the book."  
"Maybe I should ask Daphne if Michelle is still wandering around a night.?" Ron stared right back at Hermione, not entirely sure why he wanted to irritate her so much.  
"Maybe you should, apparently you two are mates now..." Hermione slammed the book shut. Grabbing her things, she left quickly and went to her room.  
Harry kicked Ron under the table, "What did you piss her off for?"  
"I don't know. Why was she acting so weird about me talking to Daphne?"  
Harry shot Ron a frustrated look. "One of these days, I'm going to lock you two in a room just to see what happens." He stood up. "C'mon, you better go apologize."  
"What am I apologizing for exactly?" He stood and walked with Harry up the steps.  
"For being you I suppose..."  
"You do realize I will be apologizing till I die..."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Lazy-anji and Mandi who seem to be faithful readers!! It's good to know someone is interested in what's happening.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Harry made his way back from Hagrid's enjoying the crunch of a light snow under his shoes. It was Sunday afternoon and he'd gone down to visit. Ron and Hermione had stayed in the castle. Hermione had accepted Ron's rather awkward and vague apology for their earlier "disagreement." Back on speaking terms with Ron, Hermione offered to help him study for an upcoming History Of Magic exam. Harry wasn't sure how he escaped the study session. His best guess was Hermione must have thought he'd been paying attention in class just because he'd been awake most of the time...unlike Ron.  
Turning down a path, Harry wandered over to the Quidditch pitch. Match or not, Harry always felt better when he was there. He stepped onto the field and slowly walked along the oval shape. Coming close to the Gryffindor stands, he could just see someone sitting on the first landing. He moved closer to the steps leading up to the seating area. Climbing up, he saw it was Michelle sitting alone.  
"Hey Michelle..." Harry spoke quietly to not startle her.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" she sounded surprised.  
Harry watched as she quickly began to wipe her eyes with her coat sleeves. Her face looked a little red and her cheeks were wet from crying.  
  
"I was out for a walk. You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
Harry gave her a look. He wasn't believing her for a second. He came over and sat down next to her.  
"You sure?"  
Michelle inhaled deeply, her breath coming out in a slight stutter as she tried to regain control of her emotions.  
"Just feeling a little homesick I guess..."  
"You miss your friends."  
"I miss my friend Amy. She's the closest thing I have to family."  
Harry hesitated, unsure of how to continue the conversation without seeming pushy. "Neville told me you lived in foster homes for awhile."  
"'Till I was 4 or something. I don't remember it very well. A member of the Federal Department of Magic placed me in a weird sort of wizard orphanage. Seems I started showing some of my magical skills pretty young and the muggle foster parents didn't know what to do with me."  
"That must have been hard growing up without parents."  
Michelle gave him an odd look. "Well, I think you would understand what it was like."  
"Sure, but I know who my parents were and..."  
"And I have no idea." Michelle said quietly.  
"Have you ever tried to find out who they are?"  
"I thought about it. Maybe when I'm done with school..." she shifted uncomfortably on the step realizing she was probably sharing too much with Harry.  
"I don't know if it would help at all, but Ron's dad works at the Ministry of Magic. Maybe he knows someone you could talk to back in the States..."  
Michelle couldn't help herself. He was looking at her so sincerely, like he really did want to help her. She looked at the space between them and reached out carefully, covering Harry's hand with hers for just a moment.  
"Thanks..." she squeezed his hand before letting go.  
Harry's heart was racing. "For what?"  
"For making me feel better."  
She was rewarded with a broad smile from Harry. She stood and adjusted her coat.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing. We should go back inside."  
Harry got up as well and they walked to the castle in relative silence. Once inside, Harry kept meaning to speak, to say anything to her. But, he got more and more nervous. What he really wanted to do was kiss her. He had been thinking about it all the time. He knew she was hiding something, but right now he didn't really care. It was moments like their talk today that helped convince him she was a good person. They had just reached the portrait when Harry mustered up his courage.  
"Michelle..." He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.  
She turned to face him, an expectant look on her face. When Harry didn't speak again, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her hazel eyes widened as he stepped closer and gently pulled on her shoulder to draw her near. Harry felt her shake, but she didn't move away.  
In his mind, Harry kept saying over and over again...this it it, this is it, this is it.  
In her mind, Michelle kept saying...you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble.  
He took hold of her other shoulder, his face moving slowly towards hers. He saw her lifting her chin, bringing her even closer to him. Just inches away from kissing her, Harry was startled hearing a loud bang behind the portrait. The picture suddenly opened and Seamus and Dean spilled out into the stairwell. Michelle turned and Harry abruptly let go of her. The four students stared at each other.  
Michelle was the first to speak, "What was that sound?"  
Dean gave her and Harry an appraising look. "Extra strong Dung bomb. Ron got them from Fred and George. We decided to try one out."  
"Very smelly...had to open the door quick. What were you two doing?" Seamus could see the red filling Harry and Michelle's cheeks.  
"We were walking outside and just got back." Michelle could see that was not the answer the boys were looking for from her. "I have tons of homework to do so if you'll pardon me..."  
She slid past the boys and headed through the portrait opening, coughing as she walked into the common room. Harry could just give his friends a goofy grin before he followed Michelle inside. When he hit the common room, Michelle had already run up the stairs. A thought crept into his head...next time...next time for sure." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Michelle would have sworn she'd been through every book in the restricted section. It was almost time for holiday break. Her dream hadn't changed; it was as if it were stuck on repeat. She and Trelawny had been meeting before dinner almost every night. The meetings seemed redundant to Michelle. She felt like she was no closer to finding the answers than she had been at the start of term.  
Everyone else was looking forward to the upcoming Christmas party. Michelle just wanted to get through her exams. Once the students had gone home for break, she would be virtually alone at the school. Maybe, with no distractions, she would be able to really concentrate and make some progress.  
Her Advanced Wand Use test was first for the day. Michelle was afraid she'd tear up the room if she wasn't paying attention. She was strong enough to not really use her wand. Luckily, she was able to stay in control and she, and her classmates, came out of the test unscathed. The rest of the day moved forward without incident. She went to take her last test of the term. Michelle and the rest of her class waited outside of Snape's room. Apparently, the 6th years will still taking their test. Michelle spent the next few minutes reviewing her notes. The door opened and students began exiting the room talking excitedly. Michelle looked up and saw Malfoy and his goons come into the hall. Malfoy looked like he was ready to kill anyone who got in his way. Neville came out shortly afterward and Michelle called out to him.  
"Neville! What's going on? Why does Malfoy looked so pissed off?" she asked as he came over to her.  
Neville tried to hide a smile. "He just got caught trying to cheat. Somehow, he found out what potion we were going to be tested on...he brought it in with him."  
"How did he do that? I thought the room was bewitched to detect that sort of thing."  
"It only detects the exact potion. Malfoy had half the ingredients in one bottle and the other half in another bottle. Since it wasn't complete, the bewitching spell didn't work."  
"I hate to say it, but that's pretty clever of him."  
"Not clever enough though. Hermione could hear Crabbe making noise behind her and when she looked at their table, she saw Malfoy sneaking the bottles out of his robes."  
"What did Snape do?"  
"He checked out Malfoy's supplies and found the bottles. Malfoy had to do a completely different potion. Snape also took 100 points from Slytherian, which I don't think he was very pleased about..."  
"Ouch, that had to hurt." Michelle watched as Hermione left the classroom with Harry and Ron close by. "Malfoy's not going to forget this anytime soon."  
  
Michelle sat on her bed reading. She had slipped out of the Great Hall while everyone else was finishing eating. Hearing students returning to the common room, Michelle wasn't surprised when the door opened and two of her roommates came inside.  
"Hi Michelle." Daphne smiled as she went to pull a coat out of her wardrobe.  
"Hey..." Michelle sat down her book and stretched her legs out over her covers.  
"How long have you been up here? I didn't see you leave the table." The other girl, Elizabeth, was also grabbing her coat.  
"An hour I guess."  
Daphne zipped her jacket and pulled on her mittens. "Some of us are going outside to have fun in the snow before it gets too dark. Do you want to come along?"  
Elizabeth came over to stand by the edge of Michelle's bed. "It's going to be great. We can gang up on the boys!"  
"I still have to get back at Seamus for last year..." Daphne sat down on Michelle's bed.  
"He fancies you, you know." Elizabeth said.  
"Does not!" Daphne sounded shocked, but her cheeks had gone pink. "Besides, he's a sixth year."  
"I don't think he cares about the age difference."  
"Speaking of 6th years, " Daphne looked to Michelle to change the subject, "Harry will probably be down there."  
Michelle shot Daphne a look. "Why would I care if he were going or not?"  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "C'mon, everyone has noticed the way he looks at you..."  
Daphne interrupted, "Plus, we heard about what happened between you, Harry, and Draco."  
Michelle felt her face starting to burn. "Nothing happened." She didn't sound very convincing to the girls or to herself.  
"Just come with us." Daphne stood and began tugging on Michelle's arm.  
Elizabeth grabbed the other wrist. "Yeah, or we'll send Harry up here..."  
"We'll tell him you sent us looking for him..."  
"And, you want to see him alone!!!" Elizabeth giggled as she saw fear creep into Michelle's expression. "He'd be very pleased."  
"I bet his glasses would fog up!"  
"Enough, enough!!" Michelle stood up on the bed and hopped to the floor, almost pulling the girls over as she did. "Just give me a second." She sounded annoyed, but Daphne noticed her smiling as she threw on her shoes, coat and gloves.  
Once she was dressed, they all went outside together. Michelle saw all kinds of kids horsing around. There were several snowball fights going on at once. It didn't take long till Michelle spotted Harry and his friends. Ron's red hair stood out in the white snow. Someone had nailed him with a snowball and his hat had been knocked off. Harry and Hermione were on either side of him sending their snowballs flying, as was Ginny. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were ducking from the assault coming their way.  
Daphne called out, "Oy! Alright if we join in?"  
Seamus smiled, "Sure!" Just then, one of the balls hit him in the shoulder. "Hurry up!"  
The girls ran over. Scooping up snow, they each let a ball fly. Michelle hadn't done it exactly on purpose, but her snowball skimmed the top of Harry's head. He scanned the group to see who tossed it. After a look of surprise covered his face, he smiled and quickly sent a snowball in Michelle's direction. She ducked and it hit Dean, who had come over to talk to Elizabeth.  
Ginny yelled, "Hey that's not fair! You've got one more older kid than we have!" She ducked quickly to avoid being hit.  
Daphne looked at Elizabeth, who had a wicked expression on her face.  
"Okay. We'll send Michelle over!!" She yelled out as she and Elizabeth pushed Michelle out into the fray. She turned to glare at them, but had to run quickly to the other side as her former teammates began pelting her. She jumped the small snow barrier that had been made and slipped. Michelle landed hard on her butt.  
"Owww..." She moved to a crouching position and brushed the snow off of her. Peering over the barrier, she timed her throw and got Daphne on the arm. "Ha! Payback's a..."  
Harry interrupted her, "You okay? Looks like you fell hard." He'd come over to her.  
"I'm okay. My butt is going to be frozen. Price you pay for fun I guess." Suddenly, she reached up and pulled on the front of his coat, dragging him down till he was just inches from her. Several snow balls went zooming past where Harry's face had just been.  
"Whoa, how did you know..."  
  
Michelle's eyes did a nervous dance as she tried to come up with an answer. "Lucky guess?"  
"Thanks." He smiled nervously, noticing how close she was to him. His gaze moved to her hand, which was still holding onto the front of his coat. "You could probably let go now."  
"Oh!" Michelle pulled away like she'd touched something hot. "Sorry...sorry..." she began to move away, her eyes turning downward to avoid Harry's. Before she knew what was happening, something cold and hard hit her in the face. Momentarily stunned, she picked up the snowball that had struck her. It was practically a chunk of solid ice. Looking up, she saw Malfoy peering from behind a tree. He and a couple of other Slytherians were behind them, arms raised to assault them with snowballs.  
Harry had turned when the snowball went flying by his face. He too saw Malfoy and had just started to warn Hermione and Ron when the snowballs came their way. Everyone ducked. Harry threw a protective arm over Michelle. Ron tried to shelter both Hermione and Ginny. Before they could react, their Gryffindor classmates were sending an attack over their heads towards Malfoy. As the Slytherians ducked for cover, Ron, Harry and the rest quickly made snowballs for a second assault. Malfoy and his group came rushing from the trees, tossing snowballs as they ran. Hermione got hit in the arm, causing her to yelp a little in pain. Ron went straight for Malfoy and they fell to the snow. Harry and the others ran to help. They had just reached the melee when Dean yelled at them.  
"Filch is coming! Looks like he's rounding us up to go back inside."  
Everyone began to seperate. Michelle realized she had lost a glove in the action. Spotting it near the snow barricade they'd hidden behind, she went to retrieve it. Bending down, she saw something red dotting the snow. It was then she noticed the taste of blood in her mouth. Reaching up, she felt her lip had been cut open by the snowball that had hit her. She cursed to herself. This was the second time Malfoy had caused her to bleed from the lips. Making sure no one was watching, she spit out the blood that had gathered in her mouth. Michelle was about to walk away, but she looked at the fresh blood in the snow. It seemed to have come out in a pattern. She knelt back down, staring at it closely. It sort of looked like a person crouched in an uncomfortable position. In front of the person, three lines pointed at the figure. There also appeared to be a shape resembling a half moon. Hearing footsteps behind her, she stood and rubbed out the blood pattern.  
"We're going back inside...bloody hell!!" Harry noticed Michelle's lip as she turned to face him.  
"Crazy what a flying chunk of ice will do to a person's face isn't it."  
"Does it hurt?" He winced as he got closer.  
"My face is frozen, so, no, not really." She pulled her glove on to give her something to do other than stare at Harry.  
"Better get you inside then."  
"Sitting by the fire would be nice about now." Michelle knew she should move, but she couldn't seem to get her feet to go anywhere. They stood looking at each other for several moments till Harry felt a snowball hit his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw Ron motioning to them. They jogged over to where everyone else had gathered.  
"Daphne, I think this is yours." Dean handed her a mitten.  
"Ron, here's your hat." Neville passed it to him.  
"Hermione, I think you dropped this..." Ginny gave her a folded piece of paper. Hermione took it, but seemed to not know what it was.  
Once they had made their way back to the castle, Harry paused to wipe his glasses.  
Daphne smiled as she passed him and turned to call back to Michelle. "Told you his glasses would fog up."  
Harry was confused, he looked back at Michelle, who was shooting Daphne an odd look. "What is she talking about?"  
"Nothing..." Michelle smiled weakly as she passed him. As they made their way back to the common room, Michelle moved to the back of the group. She noticed Hermione opening the note and reading it as they climbed the stairs. A strange look of surprise came over Hermione's face. She even stumbled as they stepped through the portrait opening. Michelle continued to watch her. Hermione gave Ron an odd look as the boys went into their room.  
Michelle passed her and the stairs and couldn't help saying something. "Hermione, everything all right?"  
Hermione quickly pocketed the note, "Yeah, fine." She went into her room distracted. 


	12. Chapter 12

This next section was originally going to be one chapter, but I think I will break it down to atleast 3 since my chapters tend to be a bit long.

Chapter 12:  
Michelle went into her own room and promptly dug around in her nightstand drawer. She still had a healing potion Madam Pomfoy had given her the first time her lip had been hurt. Changing into dry clothes, Michelle grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and the lotion and went into the girls bathroom. Brushing her teeth wasn't bad, it was spitting out the toothpaste and having the bubbles go over her cut lip that hurt. After rinsing her mouth out, she put on the lotion and her lip felt instantly better. She looked at her reflection to see just how swollen her lip had become. The cold air must have helped because it didn't look too horrible. Her fingers brushed her lips absently as her mind wandered. She thought about Harry's mouth, how his lower lip was fuller than the upper one, how his lips had been just a little bluish purple from the cold, how soft they looked up close. It was a startled yelp that shook her from her daydream. Michelle looked around the bathroom and noticed one of the 2nd years, Denise, had dropped her shampoo bottle, sending liquid spilling onto the floor.  
Michelle grabbed some paper towels and bent to sop the spill up. "What happened?"  
"I saw a spider, a really big one. I don't like spiders..."  
"Not a Weasley are you?"  
The girl seemed confused, "No. My last name is Jennings."  
"Never mind, I was joking. Where did you see the spider?"  
"It ran across my foot and over to the window."  
Michelle threw away the dirty towels and crossed to the window. She looked all over the wall, but didn't see a spider. She studied the windowsill and noticed a cobweb had been formed in the upper right corner. No spider there either.  
"You must have scared it off. I don't see anything but a web."  
"Next time, I'm wearing my slippers in her." Denise headed out of the bathroom.  
Michelle moved to get a better look at the web. Her eyes went over the delicate lines that had been created. She jumped seeing a spider come down from the top of the sill to start moving along the web. It was creating more shapes. Michelle stood on tiptoe to get a better look. It took several moments for the spider to finish, but when it did, Michelle's breath caught in her lungs. She recognized the shapes it had made. They were letters. An H and a G. Backing away, she saw the bigger picture contained within the framing of the window. She had a view of the half moon in the night sky.  
Returning to her room, Michelle paced in front of her bed. H and G. Well, the only H and G she knew was Hermione Granger. The moon was the same as the one she'd seen in the blood pattern. The figure must be Hermione. Now, what were the 3 lines she had seen pointing at the figure. She continued to think. What comes in three's? The deaths of famous people, three lines are in a triangle, three friends...Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But it didn't make sense that Harry, Ron, AND Hermione would be in front of a kneeling Hermione. Three other friends then; three people who would want to make Hermione kneel in front of them. Michelle stopped walking as it finally clicked. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She felt like an idiot. It shouldn't have taken this long to figure out the signs. She raced down the steps to the common room. Surveying the students around her, she couldn't spot Hermione. She did, however, find Harry and Ron.  
She came up on them quickly, "Have either of you seen Hermione?"  
"Not since we got back. She's probably in her room getting her homework together to take on break. Why?" Ron could see the concern on Michelle's face.  
"Uh...no reason. Just need to ask her something." She ran back up the stairs to the 6th year's floor.  
"Girls...mental, every last one of them." Ron murmured.  
Michelle knocked on the door before entering. She asked about Hermione, but no one had seen her since they'd come inside. Michelle frowned then shut the door. She ran back up to her floor and grabbed her coat. Putting her wand in her pocket, she headed down the stairs quickly.  
Harry saw her and got up from his seat. He caught up with her just before she was out of the room.  
"Michelle, where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"I just need to check on something."  
"Are you still looking for Hermione?"  
Michelle didn't answer, instead she moved for the door. Harry stepped in front of her.  
"Something's wrong isn't it? You've done this before...knew when something bad was going to happen. You go and stop it. You did it with Neville in class and you pulled me away from the snowballs today and who knows what else. What's going to happen to Hermione?" Harry's voice had gotten louder and his muscles had tensed up.  
"Harry, please be quiet. I can't explain everything right now. I need to check something. I might be wrong."  
"Have you been wrong before?"  
"Yes, sort of...listen, I need to go now. If I'm not back in 15 min., send McGonagall after me. Promise me you won't come looking for Hermione."  
"I can't do that."  
"Then please give me 15 min. If I'm wrong, there's no reason you should get detention for being out after curfew." Her eyes pleaded with his. He could tell she wsn't going to wait long for his answer.  
"Okay, 15 min., then I'm coming to look for both of you." He moved away to let her pass. "Be careful."  
She looked over her shoulder and smiled briefly, "I'll try."


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
Harry didn't wait the 15 minutes. Instead, he went directly to Ron and they went running upstairs to get their coats. As they came back down, Ginny stopped them. She had a weird smile on her face.  
"Ron, the next time you want to get a note to Hermione, you should just ask me to give it to her instead of dropping it and hoping she finds it."  
"What are you going on about?" Ron looked annoyed and confused.  
"Well, if you're going to get all huffy..." she started to walk away.  
"Ginny, wait." Harry got her to stop. "What note?"  
"After we were ambused, everyone was picking up their stray mittens and stuff and I found a note that had Hermione's name written on it. I gave it to her."  
"Why do you think I wrote it?" Ron lowered his voice.  
"I recognized your horrid handwriting silly. You're just lucky I found it or who knows who would have gotten it." She smiled again and walked over to where her friends were sitting.  
"I don't think luck had anything to do with it." Harry looked at Ron. "Did you write her a note?"  
Ron's face went red. "No! Why would I do that? I see her all the time. I can just talk to her can't I?!"  
"Come on. We need to catch up with Michelle."  
  
Michelle had ducked into the first empty room she found. Taking her wand out of her pocket, she rooted through a nearby desk to find some spare parchment.  
"Reveal to me the person I seek to find." She pointed her wand at the paper as she spoke. Slowly, a crude map of Hogwarts appeared on the paper. A small red dot developed near the edge of the forrest, not far from the main entrance of the school. Michelle decided to apperate to the front door rather than risk ending up in the wrong part of the woods. Clutching her wand tightly, she disapperated.  
  
Ron and Harry moved as quickly as they could through the halls. Harry had forgotten to grab his Invisibility Cloak, so they had to be extra careful. He was frustrated they hadn't caught up with Michelle. She had to be running full on to be so far ahead of them. Hearing someone's footsteps, Harry stopped suddenly and pulled Ron with him to hide behind a statue. It was Prof. Trelawny walking as though she were asleep. Once she had passed, the boys continued.  
  
Michelle apperated on the front steps and quickly checked her surroundings. Pulling out her make-shift map, she checked Hermoine's location. She moved towards the forrest running as quietly as she could. Hearing laughter, she slowed down and ducked into some small trees. Michelle could finally see Hermione a few trees over. She seemed to be tied to a tree, though she was sitting, not kneeling on the ground. Not surprisingly, Malfoy and his friends were facing her, wands pointed towards her. Hermione looked angry and scared. Michelle couldn't make out what the boys were saying, but from their tone it sounded like they were getting back at her for what had happened in potions class. Michelle glanced around her; she needed to create a diversion so she could untie Hermione. There wasn't much nearby, just bushes and trees. The guys seemed to be coming closer to where Hermione was sitting. Michelle cursed to herself, then came out from her hiding place. Moving quickly, she stood a few yards behind the boys.  
"Hey!" She threw a snowball at the back of Malfoy's head, hitting him hard. The three figures turned to stare at her. "What's going on? Don't brutish thugs ever take breaks?"  
"What the hell are you doing out here?" Malfoy stepped forward as Crabbe and Goyle looked on.  
"I might ask you the same question." Michelle glanced at a surprised Hermione.  
"Just having a bit of fun."  
"Let her go, Malfoy."  
"Or what?"  
"Or you'll be singing soprano in the choir."  
Malfoy threw a hard look at Crabbe, who had chortled in spite of himself. "I should have known you'd side with a Mudblood like Granger." He motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, who moved to stand next to him.  
Finally, thought Michelle. She was hoping to get all three of them to come closer to her. "Should have known you'd bring your muscle along to protect you!" she yelled back.  
Malfoy raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!"  
Just as he yelled, Michelle countered with her own spell, "Defendum!"  
There was a bright burst of light as the two spells met mid-route, knocking each other out.  
Michelle pointed her wand at Crabbe and her free hand at Goyle, "Immobilus!"  
The two boys were frozen where they stood, only their eyes moved to glance nervously around. It took a second for Malfoy to realize he hadn't been touched.  
In that second, Michelle pointed her wand at Hermione, and her ties loosened. Hermione pulled the ropes away from herself, her gaze fixed on the fight. Malfoy yelled out a spell that knocked Michelle off her feet. Hermione could hear the "oof" from where she was.  
"Dammit, run will you!!!!" Michelle gave Hermione an exasperated look, before calling out a spell to knock Malfoy on his butt.  
Hermione took off and ran as fast as she could. She didn't have her wand with her so she needed to get help quickly. As she moved, she swore she could hear tree branches breaking behind her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
Harry and Ron had made it to the entrance hall after several stops.  
"I have no idea where she went." Harry heard the frustration in his own voice. "Did you tell Hermione to meet you somewhere?"  
"I told you...I didn't write her a note!" Ron was flustered as well.  
"SHHHHH!!!" A loud hush came from a nearby portrait.  
Harry went over to the picture and saw an old man, reclining in a large velvet chair. "Excuse me, did you see anyone going through here in the last half hour?"  
"What is it with you students today? Running in and out like you own the place. I'll have you know, in my day, if you were caught gadding about, you would have been hung up by your ankles in the dungeons for a few hours..."  
"Bloody hell, did you see anyone or not?!" Ron glared at the man.  
"Yes, if you must know. I saw several boys and a girl go thru here earlier. They weren't half as loud as you lot."  
"Only one girl? Not two?" Harry felt even more anxious now.  
"Are you not listening? ONE GIRL. Can't even pay attention these days..." The old man leaned back in his chair waving them off.  
"You've been a great help...nasty old..." Ron's voice dropped off to a mumble.  
"Guess we should go outside then." Harry had just placed his hand on the door when it suddenly opened. He and Ron started to hide until they realized who had run inside.  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron sounded immensely relieved.  
She rushed to them. "We have to go out and get her." She pulled on their arms, dragging them towards the door. "Please tell me you have your wands with you..."  
Harry nodded, "What happened to you?"  
"I'll tell you later. Michelle is still out there." She lead them out, running back to the edge of the forrest.  
  
Her hair was full of twigs and bits of dead leaves. The last spell of Malfoy's had sent her into the bushes. Pulling herself out was proving a difficult task. Michelle could hear Malfoy laughing. Irritated, she sent a spell his way. A little fire on his backside shut him up. She could hear him starting another spell, so she quickly did one as well. Both spells hit at the same time, sending Michelle up and into a pile of snow while Malfoy was suddenly speaking Spanish. Not exactly what Michelle was going for, but it atleast confused him. She tried sitting up, but her body was aching. Michelle could hear footsteps coming closer. It sounded like several people were running in her direction. Malfoy called out to his friends. Unfortunately, they didn't understand Spanish. It wasn't until he pushed them that they understood he wanted them to leave. Michelle smiled slightly as she passed out.  
  
Harry could hear the fight as they got closer. He lit his wand and just barely saw three figures running away from the direction Hermione was taking them in.  
"Over here!" Ron had spotted Michelle in a snow pile.  
Harry ran over and knelt down beside her. He wasn't sure what to do.  
"Michelle...can you hear me?" He tried brushing the snow away from her face.  
Michelle struggled to open her eyes, "Is Hermione okay?" she asked quietly.  
"She's fine. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" He scanned her body to see if any of her limbs were bent in odd directions.  
Michelle took a deep breath and wiggled her fingers and toes. Nothing felt broken. She just felt achey and very cold.  
"I think I'm okay. Help me sit up."  
Harry carefully slid his arm under her and helped her to a sitting position. She took a moment to move her legs. Confident nothing was broken, she leaned on Harry and asked him to help her stand up. Once standing, she paused for several moments before she felt okay enough to walk. They headed back to school slowly. Everyone had been silenced by what had happened. Hermione's teeth were chattering from the cold. She didn't have on a coat. Ron pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders carefully.  
"Here...I know it isn't much." He sounded embarrased by the coat's wear and tear.  
"It's perfect. Thank you." Hermione's voice was barely audible, but Ron still blushed when she spoke.  
Harry was holding Michelle close to his side. He kept watching her face as they walked. She could sense he wanted to ask her several questions so she tried to keep her eyes forward, putting off the inevitable. 


	15. Chapter 15

Since the document manager was down the other day, I did alot of typing getting the chapters back onto my computer...hence the ten million chapters I've added in one day! Also should add, I figured J.K. would have some way to keep the boys from getting into trouble with going into the girl's rooms. My idea was a boy and girl couldn't be on the same bed at the same time, but a boy could come into a girls room if she invited him. Guess I'm just naughtier than J.K. :)  
  
Chapter 15:  
Once inside, Michelle insisted she didn't need to go to the hospital wing. She just wanted to go back to Gryffindor house. They entered their dorm to a few odd stares, but otherwise no one seemed to notice much. Michelle guessed the other students were used to seeing Harry and his friends doing strange things for seemingly no reason. Harry's arm didn't move from around her waist as they went to the stairs. He walked with her up to her room. Michelle opened the door and peeked in. Only Daphne was to be seen.  
"Hey Daphne..." Michelle stepped inside, bringing Harry with her. Harry smiled nervously at Daphne, who didn't look all that surprised to see them together.  
"What happened to you? You look almost blue."  
"Had to look for something outside...lost track of time I guess."  
Daphne didn't believe her, but why Michelle was outside wasn't half as interesting as why Harry was inside their room.  
"Making sure she gets back in one piece then Harry?"  
Harry felt his cheeks warming, "Something like that."  
"Yeah...something. Okay, I'll see you later." Daphne began to exit the room. Turning slightly, she smiled at Michelle. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you for awhile."  
Harry helped Michelle sit down on her bed. He stood in front of her not sure what to do next. Michelle set her wand on the nightstand. Harry took off his coat and tossed it onto the end of the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he began to untie her shoes.  
Looking up at her, he spoke softly, "Your clothes are wet from the snow. You should get into something dry." He slid her shoes and socks off of her feet. "You're freezing." He rubbed his hands over each foot, trying to warm them.  
"Guess I should have grabbed my boots..." Michelle unzipped her coat and winced as she moved her body to take it off. "I think you're going to have to help me get undressed..."  
  
Ron had watched Hermione make a bee line for her room. He started to follow her, but kept stopping himself part way up the stairs. He went up and down the steps several times before finally going to her door and knocking.  
"Who is it?" Hermione called through the door.  
"It's me...Ron, I mean."  
"Oh, hi Ron."  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Could you come to the door so I don't have to keep yelling through it?"  
The door opened slowly. Hermione stood in the entrance. "Do you need something?"  
Ron ran his hand through his hair nervously. He stared down at his shoes. "You still have my coat."  
Hermione was disappointed, she was hoping he'd say something else. "Oh, yeah...it's just over here." She went to her bed to pick it up.  
Ron followed her inside, "Hermione, what exactly happened tonight?"  
She looked at him, tension clouding her face. "I got ambushed by Malfoy and his merry men. Obviously, Draco is still upset about the Potions exam. I woke up tied to a tree. Michelle found me somehow and created a diversion. I took off running, found you and Harry...and you know the rest."  
"Where did you get nabbed?"  
"By the front door."  
"What were you doing down there?"  
Hermione began to fidgit where she stood.  
"Why did you go down to the main doors?" He walked over to where she was. "I can tell when you're hiding something, so you better start talking."  
Hermione bit her lip. "I got a note."  
"Ginny said she found one in the snow. She thought you had dropped it or something." Ron absently played with the fraying ends of his sweater. "Who was the note from?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
Ron took a closer look at her. "You're blushing."  
"No, I'm not." She tried to sound mad, but wasn't fooling Ron.  
"Ginny said she thought the note was from me. She recognized the handwriting."  
"Obviously, someone forged that scrawl you call handwriting."  
"So, you did think it was from me? Must have been good if it fooled you." Ron held out his hand. "Can I see it then?"  
"Why?" Hermione's face flushed with fear.  
"I want to see this 'scrawl' you call my handwriting for myself." He wiggled his fingers. "I'm not leaving till I see it..."  
Hermione could see he was not going to budge anytime soon. Rolling her eyes, she reached into her pocket and carefully put the note in his palm.  
  
Harry stared up at Michelle, "What did you say?"  
Michelle grimaced. "I mean, I need help taking off my jacket. My shoulders are really sore." She began to stand, so Harry did the same. She turned around as he reached up and eased her jacket off her body. He tossed it onto her bed before carefully resting his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed her muscles slowly. Michelle could feel his body brush up behind her as her pulse quickened.  
He leaned down and spoke sofly into her ear, "Is this any better?"  
Michelle jumped feeling his warm breath tickle her neck. "Much" she answered quietly.  
"I don't think I've thanked you yet."  
Michelle turned her face to him, "Thank me?"  
"For helping Hermione. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't found her."  
Michelle's face fell. "She's pretty special to you isn't she?"  
"She's one of my best friends. She's like the sister I never had...the really smart, sometimes uptight sister, but a sister none the less."  
Michelle let herself smile at this comment.  
"So, you're glad Hermione and I are just friends?" Harry watched her expression closely.  
Her cheeks turned pink, "Well I ....." 


	16. Chapter 16

Was going to make you wait, but I thought that would be mean...especially if you made it through all my updates in one session. Also, I'm pretty confident I've stayed within the PG-13 boundaries here, but if I haven't let me know. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16:  
Ron opened the note and read it. It said--Hermione, I need to talk to you. I've been wanting to tell you something for weeks now. Please meet me at the main doors at 7 tonight. I'll be looking for you.--Ron. He read it again, then re-read it. He glanced at Hermione, who looked like she just wanted to run away and hide. His mind raced as he read it one more time. He folded up the note and put it in her shaking hand.  
"You have some dirt on you face." He said simply.  
Hermione was startled. She had expected him to make fun of the note or something...not dismiss it.  
"Dirt?" She asked, bewildered.  
Ron came closer. Pulling his sweater sleeve over his hand, he used it to carefully rub her cheek, removing the dirt smudge.  
"There." Finished, he slid his fingers out from under the sleeve and brushed some hair from her face. "So, you went downstairs because you thought I would be there..."  
Hermione's voice shook as she whispered. "Yes."  
"You thought I would be there alone."  
"Yes."  
"You thought I had something important to tell you."  
"Yes."  
"Something really awful could've happened to you and it would have been because of me."  
"It wouldn't really have been your fault."  
He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there to hold her face up.  
"I don't know what I would do if something terrible happened to you..."  
Slowly, he began to lean down closer to her. They looked at each other, scared out of their minds. Ron brought her face to his and kissed her softly. Pulling back a little to see her reaction, Ron was worried he'd done the wrong thing. Maybe he'd misunderstood the meaning behind the note. Instead, he saw Hermione gazing up at him fondly. She stood on her toes to come closer. Leaning up against him, she kissed him warmly, amused that he tasted like raspberry Bernie Bott's beans. His hand fell to her waist as he held her closer. He was surprised to discover he'd never felt so happy as he did right now.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Michelle turned and took Harry's face in her hands. Guiding him to her, she kissed him. Slowly and carefully, her mouth moved with his. Each kiss became a little deeper, as Harry got over his inital shock. He had just wrapped his arms around her when she started to pull away.  
"I shouldn't have done that..." Michelle said breathlessly, trying to back away. Harry held onto her.  
He leaned down, his mouth brushing hers as he spoke, "No, don't say that." He kissed her softly.  
Michelle gave in and kissed him back. They embraced for several minutes before Michelle broke away to catch her breath. She tried to speak as Harry kept planting short, soft kisses on her lips.  
"Harry...I have...a few things...I...really need...to...tell you..."  
He paused, "About tonight?" He kissed her before she could answer.  
She reluctantly pulled back, "Sort of..."  
He caught her eye and smiled, "Let's talk later."  
"Okay." She kissed him slowly, sucking on his lower lip as she pulled away. "Soon though, it's important." He nodded and was going to kiss her again when they heard footsteps outside the door. He planted one more kiss on her before putting some space between them.  
Daphne peeked inside the door. She looked between the two of them and could see they were flushed and out of breath.  
"You two getting along all right?"  
Michelle caught Harry's eye and almost started to laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, not being able to indent my paragraphs any more is really throwing me. This just looks wrong. I may try something different next time.

Chapter 17:

Michelle got up early the next morning. She needed to meet up with Harry and his friends before everyone left for break. Her plan to avoid Harry effectively shot to hell, Michelle decided to start telling him the truth about why she had come to Hogwarts. They decided to meet in one of the greenhouses before breakfast. Michelle was the first to arrive, and she paced the floor waiting for the others. Harry entered first, followed by is friends. He smiled shyly at Michelle.

"Good morning...how do you feel today?"

"All right--can feel all my fingers and toes. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Should we sit down?" He motioned to some benches along the side of the building. Michelle nodded and went to sit. There was an awkward moment when no one was quite sure where to put themselves. Harry and Ron ended up sitting next to each other, while Hermione sat next to Michelle.

Michelle cleared her throat. "So, should I just start talking or do you want to ask a question?"

Hermione spoke first. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Michelle took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how Harry is a pretty powerful wizard right? I mean, even as a baby he survived an assault by the strongest dark wizard of the time. There are other powerful wizards out there. Wizards, who when young, have powers as strong or stronger than other older wizards. Over the years, those exceptionally powerful wizards have been dwindling in number. Harry is one of the few." She looked directly at Harry. "So am I."

"What do you mean exactly?" Ron asked.

"When I was 5, I was able to do magic at the level of a 12 yr. old."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Not knowing my parents, I can't say if they were both wizards and I got all the good magic genes. Or, my folks could have been muggles and it was a complete fluke. Either way, I caused a lot of trouble before I started going to school."

"How powerful are you now?" Hermione was giving Michelle an odd look.

"I think I'm about 2 or 3 levels below someone in their late 20's..." her voice dropped off as Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Hermione sat up, "Your wand...I've hardly ever seen you use it...is it because..."

Michelle interrupted, "Ooohh yeah, the wand...Well, I'm not supposed to use mine a lot right now."

"Why?"

"I haven't got complete control over my power. That's going to have to wait until I turn 18..." Michelle suddenly stopped realizing she'd started to say too much.

"18, what happens then?" Harry asked.

"Nothing...anyway, back to the original question...I knew Hermione was in trouble because I saw it. I'm sure you guys have learned about this sort of stuff in Divination." Michelle scanned their faces, and when they didn't seem to quite follow she told them how she'd seen the signs in the blood she'd spit out and the spider web. She had just started to tell them exactly what she was when the door opened. Prof. Sprout had come in to tend to some of her plants. She sent them back to the castle. During their walk back, Hermione kept looking at Michelle as though she wanted to ask more questions. Michelle hung back to walk with Harry, partially because she wanted to avoid Hermione's grilling, and partially because she just wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"I never did get around to finding out why Hermione went downstairs in the first place." She caught Harry's eye as they walked.

"She got a note asking her to meet Ron at the front doors, only Ron didn't write the note; it was a fake."

"Malfoy must have done a good job with the note if Hermione believed it was from Ron."

"I haven't seen it, but Ron said it looked like his handwriting."

"Wait a second..." Michelle smiled a little. "She went to meet Ron...alone...without telling you...thinking Ron had asked her to meet him..."

"Exactly." He lowered his voice, even though Ron and Hermione were far ahead of them. "I could tell they liked each other, but of course, neither one was going to do anything about it."

"Apparently, you weren't the only one to notice. How are you with them being together? Is that going to make things weird between the three of you?"  
"I don't know. I hope not." Harry went quiet as he thought about the possibilities. Michelle decided to change the topic and asked him what he was doing for break. She found out he was going to stay with the Weasley family. Hermione would probably be coming to visit for a couple of days, or atleast that had been the plan before last night. They fell silent as they got closer to the front doors. Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. Michelle continued for a couple of steps, but quickly turned around.

"What is it?" she walked back to him.

"What happened last night?"

"You mean with the blood and stuff?"

"No, with us?"

Michelle didn't answer, instead she stepped forward and kissed him softly.

"Been wanting to do that since you said good morning."

Harry smiled, "I guess that sort of answers my question." He reached out and took her hand as they continued walking.

Hermione was not satisfied. She had many more questions for Michelle. She hadn't even gotten to find out if Michelle was a Projector or not. She was also not satisfied with the way Ron was behaving today. He'd left her room not long after they'd kissed last night, but that was understandable. Her roommates had begun coming in and were giving them odd looks. But, this morning, he'd hardly said two words to her. Harry kept staring at them as they walked to the greenhouses. Ron had obviously told him what had happened. Hermione hadn't had the chance to get Harry alone to find out what Ron had said. And now, she was walking with Ron in complete silence.

"Ron..." she started quietly.

Ron looked at her briefly, but didn't say anything.

"Ronald..." her voice picked up a little in volume.

Again, he didn't respond.

"Ron, please just talk to me." Her eyes pleaded with his and she thought she saw him starting to give in before he looked away. She could feel the tears forming and she started to get mad at herself for being such a girl.

"Based on the way you are acting right now, I'm guessing you think what happened last night was a mistake. And I don't know, maybe it was...maybe you just want to forget it..." She could hear her anger spilling out through her words.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Ron finally spoke, his voice tinged with fear.

"If you think you made a mistake, you need to tell me...please." Hermione wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

"It's not that...I mean, I don't think it was a mistake." He sounded worried. "You don't think it was wrong do you?"

Hermione made herself look at him, "No. I don't."

"I don't either. I just don't know what to say or do now. It's not like I've had a lot of practice at this girlfriend thing..."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione's face brightened just a little.

"Sure, you don't think I'd kiss just anyone now do you?"

"So you do like me...like that, I mean."

"I believe I just mentioned the kissing thing..."

"Sorry, I guess I just want to hear you say it. Just so I know for sure."

They had reached the front doors, far ahead of Harry and Michelle. Ron looked around, as though he were checking to make sure he wouldn't be heard.

"I like you Hermione. You drive me nuts, but I like you...alot." He kept shifting his gaze from her face to his shoes. "Just don't expect me to know what I'm doing is all I'm saying...I'm not exactly the gushy type and half the time I don't even know what I'm supposed to do normally..." He stopped abruptly as Hermione moved quickly towards him. She had a very determined look in her eye. He stepped back and was surprised to find he was up against the door in just a few steps.

"I'm not sure what to do either..." Hermione took hold of his jacket to steady herself. Going up on her toes, she kissed him aggressively. Instinctively, Ron's arms wrapped around her. Breaking off the kiss, Hermione looked as surprised as Ron felt. As she stepped back, she looked to the path and saw Harry and Michelle coming closer. "I guess now would be a good time to mention that I like you too..."

"Never would have guessed..." Ron had a silly grin on his face as he released her from his grasp. Hermione smiled back. Harry and Michelle joined them on the steps. As they went inside, Ron held the door so Hermione could go in. She waited for him and they began to go towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. Seeing several students coming their direction, Hermione started to move away from Ron. She wasn't sure how much he wanted this change in their relationship to be known to others. Her heart beat wildly as he reached out and took her hand in front of everyone, giving her a shy smile as he did. It was enough to make her forget all about her questions for Michelle.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I'll admit it. This chapter is a little dull, but I needed to set some things up for the next section. Just stay with me...Mandi/rockbaby67...thanks for the review of Chapter 10. I'm starting to worry that I'm getting too far ahead and adding too many chapters too quickly. Let me know if I need to slow down.

Chapter 18:

Michelle had went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the front doors as they left for break. Ron had come up to her while Hermione wasn't looking and thanked for for her help the night before. Harry had given her a long hug before leaving. He'd promised to write her while he was gone. Michelle went back up to the castle trying to decide what she should do first--talk to Trelawny, or do one last search thru the library's archives. Reaching her room, she opened the door and was surprised to see a note sitting on her bed. She opened it not recognizing the sloppy handwriting.

It read--Michelle, I wish we could of had more time to talk alone today. I still have tons of questions about what you can see and how you help people. I'll admit I should have paid more attention in Trelawny's class. I'm going to talk to Ron's folks and see if you can come visit. I hope you will be able to. I hope you will want to. I'm still amazed by what happened last night. I miss you already. Yours, Harry.

Michelle did a quick spell to authenticate the note. Once she was sure it was written by Harry, she read it over and over again...smiling each time she did. Finally, she put the note between the pages of her journal and went to talk to Trelawny. The professor seemed to be busy; doing what exactly, Michelle didn't know. They reviewed Michelle's notes before Trelawny gave her a book. Signs & Symbols had been written in 425 AD by Finneus Dugray. Trelawny had found it going through some books she'd had locked away in a trunk. Michelle thought the book probably would have been more useful a few weeks ago, but accepted it with a smile before Trelawny sent her on her way. Michelle went back to the common room and read sections of the book that described weapon imagery. She still wasn't 100% sure if the knife in her dream was real (like the one she owned) or symbollic.

Michelle continued to talk to Trelawny all week. Sometimes the professor was very enthusiastic, other times she seemed to regard Michelle as a bother. When Christmas arrived, Michelle was mildly surprised. She hadn't really thought a lot about the holiday. Coming down into the common room, one of her fellow Gryffindor's pointed out a package and a letter waiting for her under the tree. Michelle opened the letter first. It was from Harry. He was inviting her to come visit at the Weasley's. They were happy to have her come and stay as long as she liked. She would have to write him back right away. The package was from the States. Inside, she found two letters and a book. The first letter was from her friend Amy. It updated her on all the school gossip from back home. Amy also included a picture of herself and her boyfriend, Steven. They were standing in front of their school smiling and waving. Michelle smiled seeing her closest friend and carefully put the picture into her journal for the time being.

Next, she opened the second letter. It was from her favorite teacher, Professor Luciene. It had been bewitched to read itself aloud in Luciene's voice.

"Dear Michelle, How are things at Hogwarts? Here at the Academy everyone is anxious for winter break to begin. I hope you get plenty of snow where you are...it just wouldn't seem like Christmas otherwise. I know it has been hard for you, leaving the States. But, you know that all of your friends miss you and look forward to your return. Your birthday will be here before you know it and I want you to be prepared. I am sending you a book that may answer some of your questions. You should probably go over it with the professor who is helping you. No matter what you decide, your friends will stand by you. Merry Christmas. Your friend, Janice Luciene."

Folding up the letter, Michelle unwrapped the book. The black cover was embossed with gold lettering that had flecked off in most places. The pages were yellowed and fragile. Opening it up, she read the title page, "A Guide To The Aquiesence, written by Roland Leicster, Seer 8th Class." Best she could tell, the book was about 70 years old. After enjoying a large breakfast with the few students and teachers who had stayed behind, she read the book most of the day and night. That evening, Trelawny spoke to Michelle and noticed she seemed troubled. Michelle confessed she was worried.

"A professor friend from the Academy sent me a book about the Aquiesence and some of the text has me confused about what is going to happen during the ceremony. It's an awfully old book, so it may not even be accurate anymore."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the ceremony. It's a breeze really..." something flashed through Trelawny's eyes.

Michelle's brow wrinkled, "You've seen a ceremony? I didn't think anyone other that Seers were usually allowed at one."

Trelawny seemed to backpedal for a moment. "I am the Divination professor my dear, I've learned about many things over the years. I know a Seer or two and they told me a bit about the ceremony." She smiled and patted Michelle's hand. "Dumbledore wouldn't have asked me to help you if I didn't know a few things about being a Seer." Michelle had to admit what the professor said made sense so she smiled back, but she couldn't quite get rid of the nagging feeling that Trelawny wasn't telling her everything.

His eyes squinting from the sunlight coming into the room, Harry opened the window. He had been awakened by the sound of an owl hooting outside and pecking on the glass. The owl flew in and landed on a chair across from Harry's bed. He came over and gently removed the letter from its leg. Giving her some treats, he sent it on its way before it woke anyone else. He retrieved his glasses and sat down to read the letter.

"Dear Harry, Everything is quiet and peaceful here. I've been keeping busy by catching up on some reading. It's rather nice having the library and most of the school all to myself. Because there are so few students who are still here, we all sit at the same table as the teachers. Dumbledore is very funny once you get him started. You'd never imagine he'd bend a few rules to have a good laugh would you? How are things at Ron's? I'm guessing you are having a good deal of fun surrounded by your friends. If someone could meet me at the station, I can catch the train on the 30th. Nothing is running before then, but I would be able to stay until the 3rd. Send me a letter if this plan sounds okay and the invitation to visit is still open. I miss you and hope you had a Merry Christmas. Yours, Michelle."

Harry smiled to himself. It felt good to know she missed him as much as he missed her. He put the letter away and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was the only one up and about. She had pots and pans moving all over the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Goodness Harry, you're up early." She smiled as she sat a plate down in front of him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. An owl delivered a letter to me just a little while ago."

"Ohhh...was it from that girl? Ron was telling me about her."

Harry felt his face warming up. "Yeah, her name is Michelle."

"Is she a nice girl? I want nothing but the best for my Harry."

If it were possible, Harry blushed even more. "Yes, she's very nice. She's American and she's a 7th year..."

Mrs. Weasley laughed as she shoved some eggs and sausage onto his plate, "An older woman then..."

"Not that much older." Harry to a bite of his breakfast and gulped down some juice. "She's smart and kind and pretty and funny and..."

"And she sounds lovely Harry. Is she coming to visit us?" Mrs. Weasley joined him at the table.

"She needs someone to pick her up at the station. The train will pick her up on the 30th and if it's okay, she can stay till the 3rd." He looked at Mrs. Weasley anxiously. Originally, the plan was for Hermione and Michelle to come for just a day or so.

Mrs. Weasley sipped her coffee, "I think we can arrange that. Charlie will be able to drive you and Ron to the station. You can get the girls at the same time." She leaned in a little and lowered her voice. "Now Harry, Ron acted rather strange when he was asking about Hermione coming to visit...is there something I should know?"

Harry paused, not sure if Ron would want him to tell. "Maybe you should ask Ron."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh, he finally did something about it then didn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, when you raise several boys you eventually start to figure them out. I noticed Ron acting differently around Hermione some time ago. Did he finally tell her he likes her?"

"Yeah, he finally told her. Or rather, he finally let her know."

"Good for him. Now I can tease him horribly. I do rather like Hermione..." her voice dropped off hearing feet flying down the stairs. Harry went back to his breakfast as the rest of the Weasley clan joined him at the table. Ron was looking forward to going to the station; he hoped Charlie would let him drive part of the way. Harry wrote Michelle as soon as he'd finished eating, telling her the good news.


	19. Chapter 19

I was going to toss in these chapters on Mon., but thanks to the site problems decided I should wait. Thanks to rockbaby67 who seems to be my sole reader. Oh well, one is better than none I supose. I got the review for Chap. 14, but I'm curious what you thought about 15-18. Quick reminder, when I wrote this Azkaban hadn't yet been taken over by Voldermort. I figured it would happen in either book 5 or 6 so I opted to put it off till the 6th year.

Chapter 19:

When the 30th finally arrived, Michelle had been packed for days. She could barely concentrate on anything anyone said to her while she ate her breakfast. Not only was she anxious to see Harry, she was anxious because she hadn't had a vision since the start of break. She'd never gone so long without having some sort of dream. Michelle had gone to talk to Trelawny that morning, but discovered the professor had left to go visit family. It struck Michelle as odd that Trelawny hadn't mentioned any upcoming visit to her. She would have to speak to Trelawny as soon as she returned. Arriving 30 minutes early at the train station, Michelle paced until the Hogwarts Express showed up. Once on board, the gentle rocking motion of the train helped Michelle fall asleep. She was surprised when she awoke to discover they were just minutes away from London. She collected her things and tried to not feel nervous. She stepped onto Platform 9 3/4. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. Harry was standing next to a column on her left. She fought the urge to run. He smiled as he made his way to her.

He stopped directly in front of her, "Hi."

"Hi--where is everyone?"

"They're waiting for Hermione."

"So, it's just us then?"

"Just us..."

"Good..." Michelle let go of her bag and took Harry's face in her hands. Drawing him closer, she kissed him hungrily. He slid his arms around her and held her tight. Michelle's arms slid around his neck as her lips opened his mouth wider. She rose up on her toes, bringing her face more even with his. Their kissing slowed as they fought to catch their breath. Michelle looked Harry in the eye, noses touching, her lips just missing his as she spoke.

"Hello..."

Harry's heart quickened as her voice purred. "Hello to you too..." his nose brushed by hers as he teased her. He held her gaze as his mouth just barely touched her lips.

Michelle rather enjoyed this game--her head had gone a bit woozy. She purred again. "I missed you." Her eyelids closed slowly. Again, their lips barely touched. Michelle flicked his mouth with the tip of her tounge before sucking lightly on his lower lip.

Harry also felt a bit dizzy. "I missed you as well..." He had just become aware of his body's reaction to holding Michelle tightly against him when he heard Ron's voice. Michelle also heard Ron calling out to them so she eased herself off of Harry. They each adjusted their coats. Harry picked up her bag before they joined Ron. They exited the platform into King's Cross Station. Michelle met Charlie, Ron's brother, as they headed out to the car. The ride to the Weasley's was very animated. Charlie talked about handling dragons; Ron talked about a prank Fred and George had pulled on Percy; Harry talked about he and Ron's afternoon of gnome removal in the backyard. Michelle sat next to Harry and listened with a look of pure enjoyment on her face.

Harry would glance at her often. It made him feel good to see her happy and relaxed. Since no one was paying attention to him while Hermione picked on Ron for not doing any of his holiday homework yet, Harry reached out and took Michelle's hand in his. She turned her face to him and smiled. It wasn't long before they reached Ron's house. Ron had Charlie open the trunk. He grabbed Hermione's bags before walking with her up to the house.

Harry leaned into the trunk to grab Michelle's bag. He walked over to where Michelle stood staring at the Weasley house.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"It's wonderful..." she answered softly.

Harry saw a worried look on her face. "It'll be alright. The Weasleys are great...they're going to love you..." his voice dropped off as Michelle turned to notice the serious look on his face. Several seconds passed before Michelle leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she took Harry's free hand in hers and they went into the house.

As Professor Trelawny made her way down Knockturn Alley, she was sure the sides of the buildings were oozing. Some sort of dank liquid seemed to be seeping out of every brick on both sides of the street. Reaching the end, she stepped into The Lair. Barely a wizard looked up as she entered, but she knew from experience, everyone inside sensed her presence. Trelawny went to sit in a booth in the farthest corner from the door. Her companion was already seated. She eased her hood away from her face just enough to look him in the eye; and he literally had only one eye in which to look.

"Right on time...no trouble getting away from the school then?" his voice was just barely audible.

Trelawny shifted in her seat, "No...holiday break after all..." Glancing around, she leaned in to continue. "I need to know if his lordship is keeping up his end of the bargain."

The man's one eye widened as he spoke through gritted teeth. "You are lucky he is not here to listen to your insolence. He would not hesitate to make you suffer. You will regain your full powers if, and only if, she is the one and you bring her to him. Is she the one?"

"I think she is..."

He interrupted, slamming his hand on the table in front of her. "You think?! You must KNOW or there is no bargain." He slid his hand back from her to his side. "We have contacted Azkaban and the room will be ready for you. Have you found someone to assist you?"

"Yes, he is already there. He will perform the ceremony."

The man's eye burned through her gaze. "I expect to be better informed the next time we speak. You have one week." He pulled up his hood till his face was hidden in shadow. Trelawny waited till he had left before moving. As she made her way back to Diagon Alley, her heart beat wildly. Knowing her powers would soon return and she would be spared the Dark Lord's wrath made her mouth water in anticipation. She would go to Azkaban next week to visit her friend and prepare for the Aquiesence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Supper at the Weasley's was an event unto itself. Besides having the entire Weasley family at the table, Michelle and Hermione were present as well. Everyone was talking and laughing...especially Fred and George who were trying to convince their mother to try the latest creation from F&G Fun and Frolic. Fred and George had used the money Harry had given them after he'd "won" the Triwizard Tournament to start a joke shop. They offered not only practical joke items, but also strange candies and foods. The shop ran out of their small flat in London. New to the shop was a lollipop that literally popped when you had licked your way to the center. Inside were small pellets that would react to a person's tounge and saliva. The trick was to lick just till you felt the center shake and then pull the pop out of your mouth to let it explode. So far no one had been hurt trying out the Lively Pops, at least not seriously.

Michelle was sitting across from Harry. Everytime they tried to talk to each other, they would be interrupted by someone asking to have an item passed to them. Finally, the meal was done. Everyone made their way to the living room to fall into one of the many squishy couches. Michelle lagged behind offering to help Mrs. Weasley clean up. Ron's mom shooed her away and she ran into Harry in the hallway.

"I was just coming to find you." He grinned lopsidedly at her.

"I told Ron's mom I would help, but she sent me away." Michelle looked to see if anyone was around. "Think anyone would notice if we stepped outside for a bit?"

"I'll get our coats..." Harry quietly stepped out to the foyer and played tug of war with the coat rack to retrieve their jackets. They tip toed to the back door and out to the yard. The night sky was shining from all the stars that were visable. Neither Harry nor Michelle spoke as they each tilted their heads back to look up at the twinkling display above them. Michelle turned her head a little and studied Harry's profile. He finally noticed she was looking at him and not the stars.

Somewhat embarrassed, he motioned over to a nearby picnic table, "Want to sit?" Michelle nodded and they sat down on the table top. "What would you do for Christmas at home?"

"Usually, I would either spend it at school or I would visit my friend Amy. Do you usually spend yours with the Weasley's?"

"Sometimes...I mean, I've been here and I've stayed at school. It's different every year."

"Apparently we both have problems with consistency..." Michelle stared at her feet thinking for a second. Harry noticed her brow wrinkle as though she were debating something in her head. She looked back up at him and bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you trust me?"

Harry eyes widened; this was not the question he was expecting. "Yes...should I not trust you?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just wondering how you know you can trust me when you don't know that much about me?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." He shifted so he was turned towards her. "I suppose I trust you because of what I DO know about you. You were kind to Neville right from the start; you figured out Malfoy was a git; you helped Hermione at risk to your own life...all pretty good reasons to trust you."

Michelle had also shifted towards him, "So it doesn't seem weird at all that you can trust me, but you don't know my middle name?"

"What does your middle name have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just an example..."

"What is your middle name by the way?"

"Don't have one."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Okay, so back to the weirdness...it's not weird or anything?"

"No. Is there a point in here somewhere?"

Michelle stuck out her tounge at him. "Yes, just give me a second."

"Stick out your tounge again and you'll be too busy to speak..."

Michelle had just begun to stick out the tip of her tounge when she suddenly laughed. "That'll have to wait. I just needed to know if you trusted me, because I trust you even though I don't know alot about you..." She noticed Harry's eyebrow go up. "You know what I mean. Of course everyone knows the 'scar story,' but I mean YOU. I don't know a lot about YOU. If you don't think it's weird to trust me, then it's not weird to trust you and I can tell you something."

"Please tell me something soon, because my body has frozen to this table..."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll do this as fast as I can, but it's important so atleast pretend to be serious for a second."

Harry sat still and looked at her thoughtfully. Without meaning to, he burst into laughter just as she opened her mouth to speak. Michelle's eyes rolled. Harry began to apologize.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help it. First you're sticking your tounge out and then you make like you're going to tell me something that could drastically change my life..." He stopped seeing something flicker in her eyes. She'd gone very still and quiet. He spoke softly, "You are going to tell me something drastic aren't you..."

Light spilled out on to the lawn as Mr. Weasley opened the back door.

"Harry...Michelle..." He called out into the yard. Spotting them, he waved towards the house. "Come inside! Molly's made hot chocolate and the twins have almost convinced her to try a Lively Pop!" He stood waiting for them. Reluctantly, they hopped off the table and went to the house. Michelle seemed distracted the rest of the night. Harry wasn't much better. He felt off kilter and couldn't seem to concentrate while he and Charlie played Wizard's Chess. As everyone headed upstairs to bed, he caught up with Michelle in front of her room. Ginny and Hermione were already inside. He took her by the arm and gently guided her into a hall closet. Lighting his wand, he could see Michelle's face.

"What were you going to tell me? Is it something bad?"

Michelle reached out and took hold of his hand. "No, not bad for you. It's just important that's all. It's just something serious I wanted to share with you. I'm sorry if I made you worry or freak out."

"No offense, but a lot of bad things have happened in my life so when someone says they have something drastic to tell me..."  
Michelle interrupted, "I never said 'drastic'...you came up with that one yourself..."

"Okay, not 'drastic' but big. I get a little worried. It didn't help that we were interrupted."

"Bit of a cliffhanger..."

Harry nodded, "So stop the suspense and tell me..."

"I can't." Once again, Harry looked at her in surprise. "I mean, I can't right now. It's going to take me awhile to tell the whole story and I don't think a closet is the right place to have this discussion." She smiled at him warmly. "I promise I will tell you. Why don't we try and sneak away tomorrow afternoon?"

Harry reluctantly agreed, but felt better when Michelle wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held her close till voices could be heard outside the closet door.

Charlie had noticed the light coming out from under the closed door. He had paused to hear Harry and Michelle. Bill had been walking by and stopped seeing Charlie leaning towards the door.

Charlie spoke loudly, "Well Bill, I seem to have misplaced the spare sheets. Do you remember if Mom keeps them in this closet or the one downstairs?"

Bill looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Charlie hit Bill in the arm then did a lightning like zig zag motion in front of his forehead. He followed this by a puckering of the lips and a wave of his hands in the shape of a woman.

Bill caught on and did a thumbs up. "Oh yeah...sheets...up here I think..." They could hear Harry and Michelle behind the door. "We should check downstairs first...never know what you're going to find in this closet..." The two men held in their laughter and snuck into their room. Leaving their door open slightly, they waited and watched as Harry and Michelle quietly exited the closet. Harry walked Michelle back to her room. Before she opened the door, she leaned up and kissed Hary goodnight. He gave her a serious look.

"Tomorrow afternoon..." he whispered. She nodded as Harry bent down for one more deep kiss before heading off to his own room.

"Excellent boy our Harry..." Bill whispered.

"I think I'm tearing up..." Charlie dabbed his eyes with his shirt corner before Bill grabbed him in a headlock and drug him back from the door laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Harry awoke with a start. Someone was screaming down the hall. Grabbing his glasses, he saw Ron was also up, already opening the bedroom door. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley trying to calm down Ginny, who was sobbing heavily. As they reached the girls' bedroom, Hermione stepped out.

All the color had drained out of her face. She leaned against the wall as though she was going to pass out. Seeing Harry and Ron, she held up her hand to slow them.

"You two should wait out here." Concerned Hermione was going to faint, Ron stood next to her. Harry peered into the room and at first didn't understand what he was seeing. Ginny was cowering in a corner crying. Mrs. Weasley was kneeling down in front of her, stroking her hair, and talking softly. Mr. Weasley was sitting on the edge of Michelle's bed. He was listening intently to Michelle while writing in a journal Harry recognized as being hers. Michelle was sitting very still. She too was pale. The t-shirt she word had a red line running roughly from the center of her chest in a diagonal down to her side. In her hand, she tightly clutched what looked like a letter opener. Harry could just make out the glistening red of the tip. Slowly, he began to process what was in front of his eyes. Michelle seemed to finish her dictation as Harry stepped into the room. Mrs. Weasley stood quickly and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Harry, could you please take Ginny downstairs and get her some water?" She lead Ginny to him.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Harry's voice was tight as he tried to see past Mrs. Weasley.

She continued to block his view. "I think so, but Arthur and I need to be alone with Michelle to be sure. Could you please take care of Ginny?"

Harry could tell Mrs. Weasely wasn't going to budge. "Of course..." he put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Come on Ginny, let's go..." he paused at the door to glance at the bed one more time before leaving.

Ginny didn't say anything as they made their way to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there drinking coffee and hot chocolate. Harry got Ginny a glass of water. She squeaked out a thank you before once again falling silent. For a long time, no one spoke. They would all look upward whenever any sort of sound was made above.

Charlie broke the silence first, "Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny nodded, but tears started spilling down her face. Even though she was 15, she climbed onto Charlie's lap and hugged him tightly. Charlie rocked her and told her everything would be okay. He carried her into the living room. Laying her down on one of the couches, he sat with her till she fell asleep. The kitchen was as quiet as when he'd left it.

"Hermione, can you tell us what happened?"

A deep crease had formed in Hermione's forehead as she tried to figure out exactly what she had seen. "I woke up hearing a voice. At first, I thought I was dreaming, because it didn't sound like anyone I knew. I looked around the room and I could tell Michelle was sitting up in her bed. I asked her if she heard the voice too. She opened her mouth and when she spoke I heard the voice again..."

"What did it sound like?" Ron was leaning in towards her like everyone else at the table.

"It sounded deeper and older. It sounded distant...not like it was faint and far away...but like the person speaking had no soul..." Hermione nervously looked at Harry.

"What did she say?" Harry had a cold feeling in his stomach.

Hermione virtually whispered the answer, "The one with the scar must be sacrificed..." Her words hung in the air as everyone turned to look to Harry.

He swallowed hard, "Did she say anything else?"

"No, she just kept repeating that until she grabbed the letter opener. Her hand seemed to be moving on its own. It was like it knew the opener was in the drawer of the nightstand..." Hermione rubbed her temples and closed her eyes for a moment. Ron reached out under the table and placed his hand on her knee gently. She gave him the faintest of smiles before continuing. "I don't think she even knew what was going on exactly...it was like she was in a trance...then Ginny started screaming and Michelle seemed to come out of it. Then everyone woke up and well, you know the rest."

"Hermione...what was Michelle doing with the letter opener..." Harry could feel the cold spreading throughout his body now.

"She tried to stab herself with it..." Hermione winced as she finished speaking. Unable to keep it in any longer, she too started crying. She leaned into Ron and wept into his shoulder. The rest of the Weasley family all grabbed their coats and stepped outside to clear their heads. Harry went upstairs to check on Michelle.


	22. Chapter 22

This was going to be a freakishly long chapter so I cut it in two.

Chapter 22:

The door to Michelle's room was shut. Mr. Weasley sat in the hallway in front of it. He looked up hearing footsteps. Before Harry could even ask, Mr. Weasley held up his hand.

"Can't go in just yet...might as well sit down."

Harry took the suggestion and put himself next to Ron's father. "How is she doing?"

"All right, I suppose. Molly is almost done fixing her up."

"Hermione said she was in some sort of trance when she tried to...well, you know..."

Mr. Weasley rubbed his temples. "I don't think she was really trying to stab herself. Her hand must have slipped and she cut herself enough to bleed."

"Hermione also said Michelle was talking oddly. Michelle said 'the one with the scar must be sacrificed'..." Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley. "She was talking about me wasn't she?"

Mr. Weasley patted Harry's shoulder. "I don't know that for sure. The one thing I do know is Michelle had no control over what happened tonight. I hope you will keep that in mind when you talk to her."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and saw Harry and Arthur at her feet. "How are Ginny and Hermione?"

"Ginny's asleep and Ron is taking care of Hermione." Harry got up quickly. "Can I see Michelle now?"

"Yes, but Harry, don't be too hard on her. She's feeling very scared and guilty right now. Give her a chance to tell you everything..."

Harry didn't quite understand why Mrs. Weasley was telling him these things, but he nodded anyway. Entering the room slowly, he saw Michelle standing by the window peering out over the yard. She turned hearing him coming closer. He noticed her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Do you see something out there?" he asked softly.

"Just trying to figure out if I could jump and get away in one piece." Michelle faced him, her arms hanging limply by her sides. Her new pajama top was too big for her, and Harry could just see the bandages on her chest. He came towards her and she took a step back skittishly. He kept moving forward. He caught her up in his arms and held her tightly. She began to shake as a fresh wave of sobs overtook her. He continued to hold her as she murmured "I'm sorry" over and over into his chest. Harry stroked her hair and rocked her slowly. He could feel her calming down so he eased his hold on her. Lifting her face with his hand, he brushed away the remaining tears.

She pulled away from him and lead him to the bed. Sitting down, she grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and blew her nose. She inhaled deeply and wiped her eyes with the cuffs of the top.

"I'm not sure where to start..."

Harry rested his hand on her knee, "What happened tonight?"

"I think I better go back further."

"Further?"

"Out in the yard tonight, I was going to start telling you..." Michelle closed her eyes and inhaled again to gain some strength. "Have you ever heard of a type of wizard called a Seer?"

"Sure, we learned about them in Divination. Professor Trelawny is supposed to be one."

"She isn't, or atleast she's not a very strong one. Did you ever see her make any accurate predictions?"

Harry's face clouded, "Just once...most of what she said seemed like gibberish. But, one time, she seemed to go into a trance. It was like she wasn't speaking...like someone was speaking through her..." Harry realized this was how Hermione had described Michelle's behavior tonight. "Are you a Seer?"

"Yes" Michelle paused, waiting to see Harry's reaction.

"Is that bad?"

"Not exactly. A few years ago, it wouldn't have really mattered." Michelle seemed to be unsure of how to proceed. "Not many Seers are left...many of them died when Voldermort was in power..."

Harry was shocked. Almost no one said Voldermort's name out loud. "Did he kill them?"

"He did more than that...he used them to help kill his enemies. Then, when he had no use for them, he killed them as well."

"How did they help him?"

"They didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. Voldermort rounded up as many Seers as he could find. Normal wizards can't touch a Seer, but Voldermort was so strong in the Dark Arts, he was able to take over a Seer's mind. Once he was in control, he would use the Seer to find where his enemies were hiding. Worse yet, he would use the Seer's strength to kill the wizard."

"By doing what exactly?"

"No one is really sure. So much of what happened to the Seers is unknown. So few survived to tell their stories. What I understand would happen is Voldermort would work through the Seer, control them, and tell them who to kill, saving his own power. After Voldermort was vanquished...by you of course...the few Seers who were left went into hiding. It took a few years before it was discovered that they had been unwilling assistants to Voldermort and not part of his following. Seers were hunted down as traitors before wizards knew what had really happened. A few Seers are still in Azkaban. They have been there long enough there would be no hope in saving them if they were released."

"So what happened to you tonight? Was it some sort of prediction?"

"I, like other Seers, have visions. Usually, they come to me as dreams, sometimes I just notice things others can't see...signs...I'm sure you know this from class...

Harry blushed a little, "Actually, I didn't pay much attention in that class...didn't seem important at the time."

Michelle smiled slightly, "I don't blame you...so few wizards have these abilities, I'm surprised they even try and teach the skills in school. Anyway, I've been having dreams since I was a little girl. Over the last year, they started to get more specific and intense. When the dreams start to narrow in on a specific event, you have to really start paying attention. They also started to get more intense because I'll be 18 in a couple of months."

"What happens then?"

"I have to decide if I'm going to remain a Seer, or if I'm going to become your average wizard." Michelle got up to stretch her legs. She continued to talk as she moved about the room. "There's a ceremony...it's called The Aquiesence...if I go through with it I will have to bear the responsibility of being a true Seer. If I don't go through with it, my abilities will fade and I will be an average wizard. No more dreams, no more visions..."

"You said a few years ago being a Seer wouldn't have mattered...what's changed?" As soon as he'd asked the question, Harry knew the answer.

"Voldermort. He's back. There's a good chance he's going to gather up what's left of us and use us again."

"That's why you came to Hogwarts...you can be protected here..."

"That's part of the reason."

"What's the other part?"

"I dream about Voldermort."


	23. Chapter 23

Please enjoy my very vague reference to whatever the big awful thing that would happen in book 5 would be. Since there was no book 5 yet, I went as non-descript as possible.

Chapter 23:

Michelle had stopped walking. She stood in front of the window again; this time looking at Harry rather than the outside.

"How long have you being dreaming about him?"

"I've been having visions specific to Voldermort for about a year now..."

"Then you saw what he did last term..." Harry got up and made his way to her.

Michelle made herself stand still. "Yes...or rather I saw visions of what he planned to do."

"Did you try and warn anyone?"

"Yes, once I understood the signs I did." Michelle could feel herself on the verge of tears. "I messed up the first time...I misread some of the visions...by the time I figured out what was really happening it was too late."

"How late was your warning?"

"I sent word the day it happened."

"And you thought you would be able to help, sending it out that late..." Harry was trying to stay calm, but the memories of his last meeting with Voldermort were rising up in his head.

"I'm sorry. I tried to do the right thing. My visions get clearer as I get older. I was just too young to understand what I was seeing. I can't tell you how awful I felt..."

"That's supposed to make it all better then..." he turned away, confused by his anger.

"No, I know it won't. I just wanted to tell you what happened."

"And this vision you had tonight, did you see Voldermort? Did you see 'the one with the scar' ?"

"Not exactly, I saw Voldermort and a knife. But, I still don't know if 'the one' is you."

"You 'still' don't know? Have you had this dream before?"

"I've been having it for months now. It's always in my head. I'm constantly trying to figure out what it means...I don't want to make a mistake this time."

He could see she was being honest with him. "I don't want you to make a mistake either." He paced the floor. "Does anyone else know?"

Michelle shook her head. "No, Dumbledore told me it would be safer if I told no one. The teachers only know I'm a Seer. They don't know anything about my dreams. Except one teacher..."

Harry interrupted, "Trelawny."

Now, Michelle was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I saw you talking to her late one night."

"She is the Divination professor. I can ask her questions about what happened to Seers during Voldermort's reign. She's my best hope for understanding what could happen to me..." Michelle's voice dropped off. Harry could see genuine fear on her face. His anger began to subside as he looked on her. He sat back down on the bed and motioned for Michelle to join him.

"What are you going to tell the Weasleys?"

"Ron's parents figured it out so I told them most of what I've told you. They are going to explain things to the rest of the family...leaving out certain details of course. I'll be going back to school tomorrow."

"You're leaving?"

"It would be better if I did. I could have another vision. I've already scared the hell out of Ginny...she doesn't need to see that again."

"What if you do have another vision? Who'll be there to help you?"

"I'll have to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know how I can control my actions during a dream. Plus, tonight may have just been a fluke. I haven't had my dream since the night Hermione got ambused. Things were probably just building up in my head. This is the first time I've said the whole 'one with the scar' thing." She took hold of Harry's hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you fast enough last year; I'm sorry I've ruined things here at the Weasley's; I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay away from you..." She smiled weakly, "I'll be sure to not bother you at school or anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not exactly the ideal girlfriend now am I? If Voldermort finds out about me, he could try and use me against you. I can't let that happen."

"It's not going to happen. He won't find you. I won't say anything and neither will Ron or Hermione. He's taken away too many people I care about...he doesn't get you."

They fell silent for several minutes. Finally, Harry asked Michelle about the letter opener. Michelle went on to tell him the gash was a bit of a mystery to her. She remembered the knife she'd seen in her dreams before, but she wasn't sure who was stabbing whom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, suddenly looking more weak than she had since she'd woken the house.

"You look like you've been through the wringer." Harry got up off the bed. "You need to get some sleep."

"Hopefully, I won't have another vision."

"Just in case, I"m getting rid of all the sharp objects in this room." He started opening up drawers.

"Don't bother, Mrs. Weasley already thought of that..." She slid under the covers and had started to lay down as Harry pulled one of the other beds next to hers. Harry sat his glasses on her nightstand, almost tripping as he walked to his bed. He crawled in under the covers as well. Michelle raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself again tonight." He sat up a little. "Damn, forgot the lights."

"Not a problem..." Michelle waved her hand and the lights went out.

"Cool." Harry lay still not quite sure what he should do next.

Michelle rolled so she was to the very edge of her bed, facing Harry. Harry did the same, bringing himself closer to her. Carefully, she reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

He stroked her forearm with the long fingers of his free hand.

"Is this alright?" he asked quietly.

"This is perfect." She smiled before closing her eyes. They were both asleep within minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, so I have to confess. When I originally wrote this story, it was definitely NOT PG-13. It was R or beyond. What can I say...I'm big on descriptions. Anywho, I will be rewriting several chapters. I'm hoping the rewrites won't hurt the story; I don't think they will.

Chapter 24:

Michelle opened her eyes. The room was unfamiliar at first, but bit by bit Michelle remembered where she was. Then, she remembered what had happened. Finally, she realized she was in bed. More importantly, she was in bed with Harry...sort of. While they slept, they had moved closer to each other. Michelle looked at Harry's face, just inches away from her own. He was totally relaxed. His lips were slightly parted and his usually rumpled hair seemed to make more sense with a pillow backdrop. Seeing his scar, Michelle thought back to the words she had spoken during the dream. She cringed just thinking about the implications. Raising herself up, she kissed the scar softly. Harry shifted a little. Michelle eased away carefully, trying to not wake Harry. She needed to leave as soon as possible. She had just barely gotten into a sitting position when Harry spoke to her.

"Where are you going?" his voice was scratchy and sleepy.

Michelle turned to look at him, "I need to get ready to leave."

Harry sat up, squinting at her, "Do you have to leave right now?"

"It'll be better if I'm gone this morning."

"Better for who?"

"The Weasleys...you...me..."

"Can't you stay till this afternoon?"

She smiled as he continued to peer out at her through slightly closed eyes. Grabbing his glasses, she crawled over to him and carefully slid them onto his face.

"I wish I could. I don't want to leave, but it's the right thing to do considering."

"Stay just a few more minutes with me..." He leaned in and brushed her lips with a light kiss.

Michelle knew her resolve would begin to fade if she stayed close to him, so she started to back off the bed. Harry started to crawl towards her, but got caught in the blankets. Trying to free himself, he pushed too hard with his hands in one direction and with his knees in the other. He slipped inbetween the beds as they came apart from his movements. Michelle laughed as she heard the thud. When Harry didn't pop back up immediately, she lay on her bed and peered over the edge.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...give me a hand."

Michelle extended her hand, but was instead pulled down into the crack herself. She fell onto Harry as the beds seperated further. Harry noticed her grimace as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry. I forgot about the..." Harry wasn't sure what to call her injury.

"Nasty stab thing?" Michelle offered.

"Not what I was going to say, but..." He caught her eye. "Does it hurt much?"

"It's sore that's for sure." She placed her hands on the floor just above Harry's shoulders. Pushing herself, she sat up straddling Harry's waist. She was about to stand, when Harry himself began to sit up. His hands rested on her waist. She looked at him, waiting for him to push her off or something. Instead, his fingers moved cautiously under her pajama top. Michelle shook the second he touched her skin.

Harry could feel the end of her bandage just above her waist. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he started to go slightly higher.

Michelle whispered to him, "I want you to know I've never done this before..."

"Neither have I..." he responded. Bringing his face to hers, he began kissing her slowly. They each froze as someone knocked on the door.

"Michelle? Are you up?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Just a second..." she called out standing quickly. She looked down at Harry. "Stay there...I don't think she knows you are in here." Michelle went to the door after she was sure Harry was hidden. She opened it and peered at Ron's mom.

"I'm sorry to wake you dear, but I've just gotten word from Dumbledore. He'd like you to come back to school right away."

"I figured he would. I'll start getting ready." Michelle stayed at the door till Mrs. Weasley had gone downstairs. She came back over to Harry. "Okay. You better sneak out of here quick before anyone else gets up." She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. Checking the hall one more time, she motioned to Harry that the coast was clear.

He paused in the hallway. "Don't leave till I get downstairs too...please."

"Promise." She tugged on the front of his t-shirt and kissed him quickly before ducking into the room to change clothes.

Michelle cleaned up quickly and went downstairs with her bag in her hand. She could smell Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast. Michelle felt guilty for being starved; wasn't she supposed to be too upset to eat?

Seeing her come in, Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. "How are you feeling?"

Michelle sat down at the table. "Okay. Thank you again for everything you and Mr. Weasley did last night. How is Ginny doing?"

"She's still asleep. I'll wake her in a few hours and talk to her."

"Do you want me to talk to Ginny?" Michelle began eating the eggs and bacon that had been sat down in front of her.

"It might be better if Arthur and I explain what happened." Mrs. Weasley paused, trying to decide whether or not to ask the next question. Once she pressed her lips together firmly, Michelle could tell she'd made up her mind. "Are you going through the Aquiesence?"

Michelle was startled. She hadn't run into too many people who'd even heard of the ceremony. "I'm still trying to make up my mind. How do you know about it?"

"Mr. Weasley has run into many witches and wizards at the Ministry. He even visited a Seer once in Azkaban."

"Could you not mention the ceremony when you talk to the family today? I mean, it would be silly to talk about something that might not even happen." Mrs. Weasley agreed and Michelle finished her breakfast. Harry came down just as Michelle was picking up her bag preparing to leave.

Harry watched as she went towards the fireplace. "I thought you'd take the train."

"Mrs. Weasley got word from Dumbledore. He wants me to go this way." She reached into the Floo Powder jar Mrs. Weasley had on the mantle. She grabbed a handful of the powder. Before going into the fireplace, she stepped towards Harry and kissed him. Her mouth caressed his in a slow, gentle dance. Breaking away, she smiled. "I'll see you in a few days."

Harry nodded. "Take care of yourself. Write me if you need anything...or just want to talk."

Michelle stepped into the firplace and let go of the Floo Powder. Speaking clearly, she called out, "Hogwarts." There was a green flash. Just before she was swept away, she winked at Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi to Lazy-anji who sent me tons of reviews. Glad you enjoyed the Ron & Hermione stuff. Since we won't be able to put any new chapters up while repairs are being done on the 17th and 18th it might be awhile before I update. Maybe that'll give you time to catch up, like I'm planning to do. Hi also to rockbaby 67! Also, I just realized that I never did the disclaimer thing that I've seen in other stories. So, anything or anyone that isn't J.K.'s is mine. Shocking I know.

Chapter 25:

Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast not long after Michelle left. Harry immediately asked Hermoine how she was feeling.

"Still tired, a little confused, but otherwise I'm okay." She paused to nibble on some toast. "How is Michelle?"

"Okay--she's already left for Hogwarts." Harry took a long gulp of his orange juice. "She thought it would be better if she was gone before everyone woke up."

"No offense mate, " Ron reached across the table for some sausage. "but, I know I would've felt weird having her here this morning."

"It wasn't her fault what happened..." Harry went on to explain. He told them Michelle was a Seer, not a Projector like they had originally thought. He told them everything, only leaving out the fact that Michelle dreamt about Voldermort.

After the rest of the house was awake and had been fed, Mrs. Weasley sat everyone down in the living room for a talk. Ron's parents didn't mention Voldermort's treatment of Seers. Instead, they focused on the visions and how a young Seer can make mistakes. Ginny seemed to feel a bit better after the talk. Charlie and Bill, on the other hand, looked at each other knowingly. Harry got the impression they understood more about the subject than what their parents had discussed. To help everyone unwind, the afternoon was spent sledding and having snowball fights. By the time everyone was exhausted in front of the fire, the awkwardness of the previous night had begun to melt away from their minds like the snow dripping from their boots.

Michelle was at Hogwarts in just a minute or so. She popped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. She tripped over her bag as she ducked to avoid the mantle.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ah...there you are. I was hoping you would stop at my hearth." He motioned to a chair. "Sit down and tell me how you are doing."

"I feel horrible about what happened last night. I scared the whole house, myself included." Michelle seemed to shudder in her seat.

"I gathered from Molly's note you didn't tell them what your vision was about..."

"I tried not to, but Mr. Weasley took notes for me right after it happened."

"Arthur can be trusted. You need not worry about his knowing."

"What if I try to hurt myself during a dream here at school?"

"I've been talking to Prof. Snape. We may have come up with a solution. I'm sure you've guessed by now the visions will only get stronger as you get closer to your birthday."

"Something to look forward to then..." she said sarcastically.

Dumbledore let her comment slide. "Your birthday should give you the clarity you seek. The dream should make perfect sense at that time."

"Now I just have to not kill myself before then." Michelle looked down at her hands.

"Have faith in your abilities Michelle. No Seer has ever died from actions in a vision. Why don't you go see Prof. Snape now. He's been working on a potion to help you."

Michelle picked up her bag and began to walk out of the office when Dumbledore called out to her.

"You've told Harry everything then?"

She flinched a little. Carefully she turned back to him, "Yes...I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Pish, posh...I knew you would end up together. It's good he knows. It's important that you share this with him." Dumbledore seemed to look right into her, right into who she was.

Michelle nodded, feeling unnerved. She left and headed straight down to Snape's office. After knocking on the door, she stepped in and found Snape at his desk.

"Prof. Dumbledore said you were returning today." His eyes followed her as she sat down on a nearby chair. He asked her to describe the evening to him to clear up some questions he had. When she had finished, Snape went to his locked cabinet. He removed jars and bottles till he dug a flask out from the very back corner. He poured only 4 drops of the liquid from the flask into the glass he'd had sitting in front of him when Michelle had entered the room. Snape stirred the mixture, eventually transferring it to a second flask.

"Take a sip of this each night before you go to sleep." He handed her the flask. "You must be sure and not take it more than once a night."

Michelle opened the flask to smell what was inside. Almost immediately, she felt her body relaxing. She spun the top back onto the flask. "What is this?"

"It is a Calming Potion. For you, I've made it stronger. It should keep you from reacting when you have a vision."

"How long does this 'calming' last?"

"About 7 hours, that should cover a normal sleep cycle."

"What if I wake up before the effects have worn off?"

"You begin to regain control of your limbs after 6 hours, but before that time you will have to be patient and wait for the potion to weaken."

"I hope nothing happens before those six hours are up." Michelle couldn't disguise the fact that she wasn't too excited about using the potion. She thanked him for the potion and left to get some much needed rest in her room.

Trelawny paced the room as she waited. Even though she was in a rarely used portion of Azkaban, she still felt cold and depressed. She chuckled to herself, maybe she felt that way because she was planning the murder of a young woman. Too late for second thoughts even if she had any. The head of the dementor faction in Azkaban, Edmund, entered the room silently.

"You bring word from the Dark Lord?" he almost hissed out the sentence.

"Yes. He desires an answer from you...will the dementors be loyal only to him?"

"Please tell his lordship we want nothing else. We have been patiently waiting for a time when darkness will rule again and our kind may move freely."

"He will be pleased. He anticpated your response and has already assigned a task for you."

"Anything for him."

"There is a Seer coming into power at Hogwarts..."

Edmund smiled, or rather, he attempted to, "They are so delicious at that age..."

Trelawny's skin crawled. "His lordship wants her to come to Azkaban for the Aquiesence. There is someone here, a Seer, who can complete the ceremony. He has represented Dumbledore in your talks."

"And once she has been altered?"

"Once his lordship has used her powers as he wishes, she is yours for your own pleasure. We will need a room away from all activity in the prison. He wants her to be surprised when he appears."

"Her fear will only make things better."

"Two others should be coming with her, they are not to be harmed. His lordship will deal with them."

"Who are they?"

"A professor from Hogwarts and Harry Potter."

Edmund's eyes flashed. "It will be a pity to not enjoy them while they are here."

Trelawny interrupted, "I can promise you, if anything is done to them that should ruin the Dark Lord's plan...you will not leave this place alive."

Edmund studied her face. He bowed slightly, "Of course, we will leave them for his lordship to enjoy. The Seer will provide us with enough entertainment."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

It took a few nights before Michelle got used to the Calming Potion. She was slow to wake and found it was best to lay in bed for a few minutes before trying to stand. Lucky for her, the first class of the morning was History of Magic. Not having to concentrate for that first hour of the day helped Michelle immensely. Harry noticed right away she seemed to be having problems adjusting.

"Are you sure you should be taking this potion?" Harry sat next to her as she finished eating her cereal.

"I don't have a choice really..." Michelle's eyes were still half closed.

"It's just...I don't like seeing you like this." Harry's brow creased. "Have you had the dream at all this week?"

"Once. It wasn't very clear though."

"What if this potion is messing that up too? How are you going to be able to decipher it if you can't see it clearly?"

Michelle glared at him. "Don't worry. My birthday is only a few weeks away. You won't have to wait long for answers."

"I didn't mean it like that." He rested a hand on hers. "I know this vision is important for both of us. I want you to be able to figure it out so we can stop whatever is going to happen. And, I want you to stop suffering because of it..."

Michelle squeezed his hand, "I'd be okay with that."

In classic Hermione fashion, as soon as she was back at school, she was taking Michelle into the library. She had many questions about what exactly a Seer did and just how accurate a Seer was. Michelle showed Hermione the book she'd received for Christmas.

"So this ceremony you are going to go through, another Seer has to be there?" Hermione flipped through the book.

"That would be the ideal situation, yeah." Michelle rubbed her temples. "Now, finding a Seer who is willing to come help with Voldermort back in action..."

Hermione nodded, "Presents a problem doesn't it?"

"Worse comes to worse, I may have to go with Trelawny."

"She is a Seer, isn't she?"

Michelle shook her head, "I'm not 100% sure, but I don't think she is."

"Why would Dumbledore have her teaching Divination then?"

"Good question. I think I'm going to have to talk to her about it." Michelle hugged herself as though she were cold. "There's really only one other place I might be able to find a real Seer."

"Where?" Hermione could tell by Michelle's look the answer was not a good one.

"Azkaban."

Michelle made her way up to Trelawny's classroom. As soon as she stepped inside, she was surrounded by a haze of incense and candlelight. Everything was a blur. She saw her teacher sitting at a table near the far corner of the room.

"Professor, are you busy?" Michelle made her way to the table trying to not trip through the maze of poofy chairs.

"I've been waiting for you. You have not come to see me since school resumed."

"I apologize. I guess I've be trying to figure things out on my own."

"You only have a few weeks till you have your answers. I'm assuming you've come to talk to me about the ceremony..." Trelawny set down the chart she had been working on.

"Yes, there is that, but I've been wondering..." Michelle cut herself off. She was trying to come up with a way of asking her next question without seeming impolite.

"You're wondering why Dumbledore asked me to help you in the first place." Trelawny's eyes locked on Michelle's from behind her huge glasses. "I discovered I was a Seer when I was 14. My parents were both wizards and had wanted to keep it from me until they found someone to help train me...help me understand my skills."

"Did you find someone?"

"My Divination teacher actually, Prof. Avilas. He was a Seer. He didn't normally work one on one with students; he didn't want to show any preference within the classroom. But, my father was quite a charmer, so Avilas decided to take me on as an apprentice."

"You went through the ceremony with his help."

"He was right there the whole time. The ceremony itself is painless. Say a few words, drink a potion, cast a spell...basic really. What's important is what happens afterward."

Michelle leaned forward in her chair. No one had really told her what happens after the ceremony. "And, what does happen?"

"The most recent vision you have had becomes clear. You see everything, not as signs or symbols, but as they may actually and probably will happen. You hear sounds you missed before; you feel the emotion of the dream; you see the truth. If you are lucky, you have time to do something to change the outcome of the vision. The real test isn't committing to being a Seer. It's committing to do the right thing no matter what the cost." Trelawny paused to catch her breath. "No one ever gets a happy vision just before you turn 18. You have to be willing to do anything to right the wrong. Once you have done that, you are truly a Seer."

Michelle sat back in her chair. "What if you can't do anything? What if what you see is happening thousands of miles away?"

"You've seen something new in your vision?"

"Seen and heard actually. I really believe the person I see being stabbed is Harry Potter."

"Do you see him in your vision?"

"I do now. I've also heard someone saying 'the one with the scar must be sacrificed.' I'm at a loss to think of anyone else with a scar who is as important."

Trelawny forced herself to mask her real reaction to Michelle's words. "Remember, until the ceremony, what you see and hear in your visions could merely be symbols. Still, we should remain open to all possibilities."

"You said in the ceremony there are spells and potions. I have read another Seer must be present to complete the ritual."

"Yes. I have been searching for a Seer and I believe I have found one who will be able to help you."

"But, you're a Seer...why can't you perform the ceremony?"

"Michelle, when you become a Seer you have to live with the consequences of your decision. You have to live with what you do after you have the vision."

Michelle noticed Trelawny's expression change to one of regret. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"You gave it up. You became a Seer and something happened and you changed your mind."  
Trelawny smiled weakly, "Yes, something happened...or rather, someone happened."  
"Voldermort." Michelle couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to be a Seer then.

"I went into hiding as soon as I heard the rumors. I was afraid of being taken. I took my parents with me far away and renounced my abilities. We hid for years. Finally, word got to us that the Dark Lord had been destroyed by a young boy. Even then it wasn't safe. Anyone associated with Volder...with him, was punished. The Seers, who were usually misunderstood anyway, were punished as well until the truth of their suffering began to leak out. When I finally came back with my family, I needed help. Most of the wizarding community didn't trust me because I had been a Seer. Others, because I'd left when I could have stayed to help."

"But, you were just protecting your family."

"I saved my family, but sacrificed the families of so many others." She paused, her voice beginning to crack with emotion. Michelle sat patiently, waiting for her to continue. After wiping her eyes with one of her many scarves, Trelawny cleared her throat. "Prof. Dumbledore had remembered me from my days as a student. I ran into him in Diagon Alley. I was trying to find a job. It was he who suggested I come to school to teach. I didn't think I deserved to be here. But, Dumbledore wouldn't let me say no. He was convinced I needed to be here. I suppose he was right. Maybe he knew one day I'd be able to help someone like you..."

Michelle smiled gently, "Maybe he did."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Hermione pulled Harry aside as they left Potions. Ron was still inside. His sleep antidote had been hardly strong enough to elicit more than a brief opening of the eyes from his rabbit. Snape had him stay behind to mix the potion one more time. Harry was never sure how to take these private chats with Hermione. Her asides were either mortifying or elating--not a lot of middle ground.

"Have you talked to Michelle about this ritual ceremony she has to go through?" she asked bluntly.

"Not a lot. She always gets quiet when I bring it up so I usually change the subject."

"Well, you need to press her on it. She has to find a Seer to be present during the ceremony."

"That's going to be a bit difficult isn't it?"

"That's what I said. She may be forced to go find one on her own."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let her just go wandering around by herself."

"She wouldn't exactly have to wander...she'd just have to go to Azkaban."

Harry felt his stomach drop. "Damn...I forgot. She told me there were some Seers still in there. She can't be serious though. If they're all insane, they won't be able to help her much."

"It may be her only choice. I'm just saying you need to talk to her. If she does go to Azkaban, she's going to have to go alone."

Harry's look became even more serious. "I'm not going to let her go by herself. I know how to handle the Dementors."

"Just talk to her...maybe between all of us, we can figure out another option."

Harry caught up with Michelle as she was leaving her Advanced Transfiguration class. McGonagall watched as Harry took hold of Michelle's arm and led her to the nearest exit. Once outside, Michelle stopped walking.

"Harry, it's freezing out here. What is it?" She pulled her robe around her tightly.

"I just got done talking to Hermione. You weren't serious about going to Azkaban were you?"

Michelle bit her lip, "Ummmm....maybe?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "It's dangerous there; you know that. Are you sure there isn't a better way to find a Seer to help you?"

"I spoke to Trelawny today. She says she knows someone who can help, but since most of the known Seers are in Azkaban I'm guessing I'll be going there." She shivered, though Harry wasn't sure if it was from the cold or her own apprehention. "I don't like it any better than you do." She looked up at him from where she stood against the wall of the school. "I am glad you finally asked me about it and gave me a chance to answer."

Harry stepped in closer, trying to block the icy wind from hitting her. "I kept meaning to ask you more about what is going to happen. You have enough to think about. You don't need me bugging you about it."

"Harry, if there's anyone I want to 'bug' me about what is going on in my life, it's you. I want to tell you so many things. Don't ever be afraid of asking me something just because you don't want to upset me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can."

"Good, because I'll feel a lot better talking to you. I already feel better talking now and we're outside freezing to death."

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. "Can we talk more tonight?"

Michelle nodded. She turned and opened the door as they went back inside. Later that evening, Harry was glad Ron had asked Hermione for help on his homework. Harry doubted Ron actually planned to do homework at all. Ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten together, they had been very careful about not neglecting Harry. Harry guessed this was due to Hermione's guidance more than Ron's, but he appreciated the effort. He was glad he would be able to spend time alone with Michelle while Ron did the same with Hermione. Harry pulled some chairs away from the others in hope of having some privacy. Michelle did her best to explain what the ceremony would be like.

"Here's what I know. There's a spell, sort of an oath really. Basically, I'm pledging my willingness to be a Seer. There's a potion I drink and tah-dah, I'm a Seer...offically."

"What's the potion for?" Harry took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm guessing it jump starts the vision. Normally, they happen whenever. On the day you go through the ceremony, your most recent vision becomes clear. I'd think you'd have to help it along a little...that, or you'd be waiting around all day for something to happen." Michelle sat up a little, suddenly excited. "Ooooo...one other thing. I get to use my wand!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Don't you do that every day in class?"

"Not really. I'm always afraid I'll take out someone's eye. I should say, I get to have control over my wand. I've been waiting years to be able to use it to its full potential."

"You're saying I should be careful after this ceremony then..." a grin toyed at the edges of his mouth.

Michelle's eyes twinkled. "That's right. I am a year older you know...I have a few more spells up my sleeve. I could probably do all sorts of things..."

Harry leaned forwards towards her, "Promise?"

Michelle could feel herself tingling all over. She pulled herself to the edge of the chair so she was just inches from Harry. She moved her hand as if to touch his knee, but instead hovered it over his leg. "You know...we haven't made any plans yet for my birthday. We'll have to do something the night before...just the two of us." Her hand crept along his leg towards his thigh, never quite touching him.

"I'm working on it; don't worry..." he whispered, afraid his voice would break and reveal just how unsettled he felt. He licked his lips nervously and Michelle was shocked to see how quiet he'd suddenly become. She had only meant to be playful, not domineering. She eased her hand down to rest on top of his.

"Harry..." she spoke softly, feeling an odd urge to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. I thought we were joking around." She smiled gently, "You know, I was sitting in the library yesterday and you came in. I was surrounded by books and sitting in the corner so you didn't see me. I just watched you and I thought, how the hell did I ever manage to deserve you?" Harry was about to speak, but Michelle kept going. "I get scared sometimes...being with you. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of us. I'm not sure I'm supposed to feel everything I'm feeling. Are we going too fast? Am I making us go too fast?"

Harry looked into her eyes for a long time before answering. "I've spent most of my life being unsure about everything. Unsure about my family, unsure about myself, unsure about my future...there are only a few things that have ever made sense to me. Ron and Hermione, Sirius, and you. I can't explain it. I mean, I'm only 16 and you're 17...what do we know? But then I remember, my parents met while they were students here. They knew. Sometimes what's between us seems overwhelming. That doesn't mean it isn't right." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm scared too."

Michelle felt his fingers brushing her skin. "We sound all adult don't we..."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. "True." He stood up. "C'mon, let's go do something more our age."

"You're saying discussing our mutual fate isn't proper teenage behavior?" She got up and stretched. "You have a suggestion then?"

"Fancy a bit of a snog in the supply closet?"

"Race you there."


	28. Chapter 28

Hi to Mandi and Lazy-anji. I'm going to try and only update 1 chapter at a time to keep from getting too far ahead. Lazy-anji: I don't know why I don't get more reviews. Maybe I should fire my P.R. person. Spread the word. Thanks for the encouragement.

Chapter 28:

It seemed odd to be staring up at the sky. Michelle's eyes squinted from the noonday sun above her. She also thought it odd to have several students standing over her with worried looks on their faces. Before she could say anything, Ron and Neville were on either side of her helping her stand up.

Ron's red hair was moving at strange angles thanks to the breeze, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Neville looked extremely pale, "You fell off your broom..."  
"Did I hit something?" Michelle couldn't believe she didn't remember falling.

"No, and you would've hit the ground harder if Draco hadn't caught you by your jacket at the last second." Ron looked over to where Malfoy and his cronies were standing looking rather pleased with themselves.

Michelle looked over as well and Draco gave her a smug sort of smirk. "I know this is going to sound like an odd question but...why was I on my broom?"

Now Ron looked even more concerned. "We're practicing for extra credit for Madam Hooch's class. You were trying to show us some moves you know from home."

Michelle interrupted, "So not everyone in school saw me?"

"I don't think so."

Neville tugged on her arm, "You should go in and see the nurse. Make sure everything is okay."

"I will in a second." She walked the several yards over to Draco. "I'm not sure what just happened, but thanks for your help."

Draco grinned, "Saved your life I'd say..."

"Possibly...like I said, thanks."

"That's it. That's my reward...'thanks.' "

"That's all I can offer..."  
Draco came closer to her, "I'd say you have plenty more to offer." He reached for her and she started to pull away. He grabbed her roughly.

"You owe me for this and a lot more..." he said angrily. His lips crushed hers while she struggled. He was strong, she'd give him that. She bit his lip and he finally pulled back. He smiled again before spitting out the blood that had seeped from the cut in his mouth.

"That almost makes us even."

Ron and Neville had started running towards them when Malfoy had first grabbed Michelle. Reaching the couple, Ron was fully prepared to deck Draco, but Michelle held him back, suggesting they leave. Seeing the blood on Draco's lip convinced Ron that doing anything else would probably get them all in trouble. Michelle got the play by play on her accident from Ron as they went to the hospital wing. She was checked over. Nothing was broken so they returned to the house. Michelle made the guys promise to not tell Harry. It would be better coming from her.

After dinner that night, Michelle sat next to Harry on one of the big couches. They were laboring through homework not saying much to each other. Still, it was good to be physically close even if they weren't talking. It took several meaningful glances from Ron before Michelle spoke up.

"So, Harry..." she waited for him to look up from the book he was reading. "I've got a little something to tell you."

Harry's brow wrinkled, "What?"

"This afternoon, I sorta fell off my broom."

"You what?"

"We were working on the extra credit skills for Hooch's class and I fell."

"Took a nose dive is more like it..." offered Ron.

"Are you hurt?" Harry glanced over her anxiously.

Michelle threw a quick annoyed glance at Ron before answering. "No, I'm fine. Someone broke my fall and I landed rather gently."

Ron caught Harry's eye. "Malfoy caught hold of her coat and slowed her down."

Michelle could see the effect Malfoy's name had on Harry. "I'm sure he was hoping to impress everyone. I doubt he did it to help me."

"Why did you fall?"

"I don't know."

"It looked like you fainted..." Ron gave Michelle another look before continuing. "Tell him what happened next."

Michelle wanted to hit him and hard. He wasn't making this any easier. "Malfoy just acted like a jerk that's all."

"He kissed her."

Harry's eyes widened, "He what?!"

"I went over to thank him for catching me and he grabbed me."

Harry stood up and began to step over their legs. "I'm gonna kill him..."

Michelle caught his hand, "Whoa...it's okay. I bit him so I don't think he's going to try it again." She tugged on his hand and eventually he sat back down. "He just knew it would piss me and you both off. He's a little git that's all."

Harry stole a glance at Ron. He knew Ron would help him get back at Malfoy if he asked.

"So, why do you think you passed out?"

"Beats me...maybe I didn't eat enough lunch or something."

"Could it be the calming potion?"

"Don't think so. That's out of my system by the end of first hour."

"Could you have a vision and not remember it?" Ron offered.

Michelle hadn't thought of that. "I guess it's possible. It must have either been very short or very powerful. I don't remember any of it if I did have one."

Ron's face instantly lit up, causing both of his friends to look at him strangely. "I'll let you two figure this out if that's okay." He stood and went towards the portrait hole. Hermione had just come in, her hands full of books, looking very tired. Ron took the books from her and they went upstairs. Hermione caught Michelle's eye as she passed. She seemed to want to say something, but Ron was ushering her through the common room quickly.

Michelle turned back to Harry, "She isn't taking extra classes again is she?"

"No, she's trying to figure out a way to get you a Seer without having to go to Azkaban."

Michelle smiled, "That's very sweet, but I don't think she's going to have much luck."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Harry's face was a mix of hope and resignation.

Michelle took his hand and stroked it gently, "Kinda sucks being my boyfriend doesn't it?"

"I wish you wouldn't say that. You don't seem to give me any credit. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Harry looked genuinely hurt.

Michelle was instantly sorry. "You're right. And, I am very glad you are here, by the way. I just want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine. I can handle it."

"Wise beyond your years then, eh Potter?"

"Must be why I like older women..." He leaned in and kissed her softly. They usually tried to not do alot of kissing in front of their fellow housemates. Not because they were keeping things a secret, but because it usually brought on an almost tedious amount of teasing. But, no one seemed to be paying attention so it seemed safe to continue for a moment longer. After a few more kisses, Harry regrettably needed to finish his reading. Michelle snuggled closer to him and in a few minutes fell asleep against him.

The room was dark except for a roaring fire. There didn't seem to be any recognizable feature to the place other than one chair. A woman was kneeling in front of it near the fire. She seemed to be begging for her life. She was saying the same thing over and over again. "I know how you can find him...I know how you can find him..." For a brief moment, she looked away from the chair; the light of the fire illuminating her face clearly.

Michelle yelled out as she awoke. She would've fallen off the couch if Harry hadn't had his arm wrapped around her. He said her name several times and in desperation, shook her to get her attention. Michelle seemed to notice him and her surroundings. Most of the students had already gone to bed, but Harry could hear noises coming from the bedrooms above him. He knew their moment alone wouldn't last much longer.

He held her face in his hands, "What is it? What did you see?"  
Michelle was still in a state of shock, "It's not possible..."

"What?!!"

"I...I saw..." she searched his eyes desperately.

Harry could hear students coming down the stairs. "Everyone's up. You have to tell me quickly. Did you see Voldermort?"

Thankfully, this was a question Michelle could answer, "No...it wasn't my usual vision. This was something different."

"Different how?"

"No knife, no Voldermort, no you..." She looked towards the stairs and saw a group of students waiting to find out what happened. She made herself stand up.

"Sorry about that...just had a really horrible nightmare. Probably thinking about my Potions homework..." She began picking up her books. "It's okay...you can all go back to bed..."

A bit stunned, Harry grabbed his things and followed her behind the rest of the students up the steps. He held Michelle back on the first landing.

"You saw something."

Michelle nodded reluctantly. "I saw something...I'm just not sure what it was. Let me sleep on it...please." Her eyes begged Harry to let their talk wait till morning. Harry could tell he wouldn't get anything from her tonight.

"Take the calming potion and try to rest. You know where to find me if you need something." He knew she couldn't come down to his room, but he wanted to offer just the same.

"I wish I could sleep next to you tonight..." her voice was soft, but serious.

"I wish you could too."

She hugged him before going to her own room to frantically write down what she'd seen. If her vision was what she thought it was, it could change almost everything.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Lazy-anji! Yay! You've caught up! I'm not sure where rockbaby67 went...hopefully she'll return soon. Glad you're still enjoying the story.

Chapter 29:

The next morning Michelle could feel everyone's eyes on her as she made her way down to the common room. Word of her nightmare had made its way thru Gryffindor house and she heard whispers as she passed many students.

Neville approached her cautiously, "I heard about what happened last night."

"Just a really bad dream. I don't even remember it."

"I usually have nightmares before a big test."

Michelle thought about how approriate his comment was, and he didn't even know it. "That's probably it. I have a Magical Creatures test coming up. Maybe I dreamt one of the creatures ate me or something."

"That would make me scream." Neville and Michelle continued talking for a few minutes. Michelle felt guilty that she hadn't been spending a lot of time with Neville since she'd begun to prepare for the Aquiesence. It was nice to find out how he was doing and not think so much about her own problems. Harry joined them and Neville excused himself to go walk to breakfast with Ginny.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm alright. Sorta wish I could take a poll of my fellow students."

Harry gave her an odd look. "What sort of poll?"

"I wonder how many of them think I'm completely nuts and how many think I'm just really tense."

"I'm going for nuts myself. Any guesses on what you think the vision means?"

Michelle sighed, she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "I'm going to look something up in the library during my free hour today. Maybe I'll have an educated guess by dinner." She was fibbing, but she hoped it would buy her some time. Harry seemed okay with her answer and he changed the topic as they went down to breakfast.

Instead of going to the library, Michelle went to see Dumbledore. She rode the moving staircase up to his office to find him sitting at his desk.

"Excuse me, Professor? Do you have a moment?"

Dumbledore looked up and smiled, "Yes, please come in..."

"I just wanted to ask a couple of questions about Professor Trelawny if that was okay..."

"Sit down...what would you like to know?"

"When you hired Prof. Trelawny, did you know she had once been a Seer?"

"Yes. I remembered her from when she was a student here."

"Did she ever tell you why she gave up her powers?"

"I believe she feared for her life while Voldermort was using Seers for his own dark ends."

Michelle nodded, "That's what she told me."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "But, you don't believe her?"

"It's not that I think she is lying to me so much as I'm not sure she is telling me the whole story."

He studied her face. "Why do you think she is leaving parts of her story out?"

"I had a vision. A new one, competely different from the one I've been having for the last year."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "That is indeed very strange. It is rare to have more than one vision at a time so close to the ceremony."

"What's even more strange, I got a sense that I wasn't seeing an upcoming event. It felt like I was seeing something that had happened long ago...like I was seeing someone else's memory."

"What did you see?"

"I'm afraid to say."

"Can you tell me who you saw in the vision?"

"Prof. Trelawny."

"Can you tell me anything more?"

"I want to, but if I'm wrong..."

"You said it felt like you were seeing the past...why?"

"Trelawny looked younger and the whole mood of the vision made me believe everything had happened already."

"Without more to go on, I can't really offer much assistance."

"I know. I feel bad asking for your help."

He smiled kindly, "It's alright Michelle. I can tell you this...trust your instincts. As a Seer, you have been given the ability to perceive more than most wizards. Use this strength and believe in it."

Michelle relaxed in her chair, "Thank you professor. I couldn't go to Prof. Trelawny with my questions and Harry and I can only discuss so much before we run out of ideas."

"How are things going with Harry? I see you together quite often."

Michelle squirmed, she supposed this is what it felt like when your grandfather asked you how your boyfriend was. "It's going pretty well. He's been more than understanding when it comes to all this vision and ceremony stuff."

"I'm sure he's as anxious as you to find out what your vision means."

"I hope I won't let him down."

"I'm sure you won't. I trust you. He trusts you. Trust yourself."

Michelle wanted to hug him, instead she thanked him for all his advice and kind words. As she went down the staircase, Dumbledore had to admit to himself he was worried about the questions she had asked him. He quickly wrote a note to a friend and sent it out immediately by owl.

When Michelle met up with Harry again at dinner, she found out he'd told Ron and Hermione the truth about what had happened the night before. Michelle explained she'd been thrown by the new vision. She was confused by the possiblity that she was seeing something that had happened in the past.

Hermione spoke up, "I didn't think Seers really saw the past."

"I didn't think so either. There isn't anything written about these sorts of visions in any of the books I've read."

"It's not like you have a lot of books to choose from..." Ron pointed out.

"True, but you'd think if it was a common occurance at least one book would have mentioned it."

"Is it possible you really did have a nightmare and it wasn't a vision?" Harry offered.

"I think anything is possible. The big test will be if I have the same vision again. If I don't, maybe it was just a dream." She looked at Harry, and again her answer seemed to calm him. She just hoped she wasn't lying to him unknowingly.


	30. Chapter 30

I have a slight appreciation of Latin and word origins, but I pretty much made the phrases up. Also, I'm walking a line at the end...let me know if I've crossed over...you'll know what I mean I think.

Chapter 30:

Someone was yelling. A woman's voice was calling out in the dark. It was not a scream of pain, but instead was a booming voice full of authority. Michelle strained to hear the words the woman was saying. Just before waking, she finally made them out--"Elongata extermina, invertae vortea."

As Michelle lifted her head from her pillow, she reached over to her bedside table. She struggled to control her hand as she wrote down the words in her journal before they left her competely. She sat up and reviewed her last few entries. The main dream hadn't changed much over the last couple of weeks. She could see Voldermort. She saw Harry and she saw the knife. She could still hear the phrase "the one with the scar must be sacrificed."

There were three things she didn't have a handle on--she still didn't know when all this was going to happen, she felt like someone else was there, but couldn't see them and this new phrase was from out of left field. To make matters worse, she was also confused by the second dream. It hadn't gotten clearer even though she was having it regularly as well. Michelle always felt a sense of loss after that dream. She knew Trelawny had done something wrong in the past; she just didn't know what. Dressing quickly, she went down to the common room in hopes of catching up with Hermione.

She found Hermione sitting in a chair reading a book. Michelle wondered if Hermione could help her figure out what the words she heard meant.

"Hermione...do you have a second?"

Hermione looked up, "Michelle...good, I was hoping to catch you before you went to class." She held out a book for Michelle to take. "I found a potion you might be interested in."

Michelle scanned the page Hermione had opened for her. "It looks like some sort of healing potion." Michelle read the text a bit more closely. "Wow, this is a bring-you-back-from-the-verge-of-death sort of potion."

Hermione looked very earnest. "You and I both know Harry is going to come along with you. And, we both know how dangerous it is for him to be around the dementors."

"Trelawny told me yesterday. The Seer who is helping is definitely at Azkaban. You're thinking it would be a good idea to have this on hand just in case something goes really wrong while we are there." Michelle smiled. "You really are a great friend Hermione."

Hermione felt herself blushing. "I just want you both to come back in one piece."

"I'll take this to Snape. I'm sure he'll have what we need to make this potion."

"Are you sure you can trust him? He doesn't like Harry you know."

"Maybe so, but I think he appreciates how important the ceremony is and will make sure the day goes smoothly." Michelle put the book in her bag as Harry and Ron came down the stairs to join them.

"What have you two been talking about?" Ron asked. "You look like you've been plotting."

"Potions...homework...you know, everything you like to avoid." Hermione answered, giving Michelle a quieting look before smiling at Ron.

Prof. Trelawny made her way through the Forbidden Forest, turning every few feet to make sure she hadn't been followed. Sitting in front of a large tree, she pulled a small glass globe from her robe pocket. She held it in her palm in front of her. Staring directly into it, she murmured a spell. The globe began to glow from within. A low, wicked laugh filled Trelawny's head.

"You are contacting me on school grounds...you are either brave or you are a fool..." the Dark Lord chuckled again.

"No one will know I am speaking with you; I have made sure of it."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"The one, she says Potter is in her vision." Trelawny hesitated.

"But..."

"She does not speak to me with any confidence. I think she knows something."

"It is in your best interest that she not find out what will be awaiting her at Azkaban." The threat was clear in his voice.

Trelawny stammered, "I don't believe she knows of your plans. I think she knows something about my past."

"No matter. Your past is of no concern. It is your future you should worry about. Keep her occupied so she does not forsee what we have planned."

"Yes, Lord Voldermort. She will be at Azkaban."

"And Potter?"

"I am sure he will be there too. His constant need to be the hero will bring him to us."

"If he is not at Azkaban, you will not be given the relief you desire..." he laughed again as the glow of the globe faded with his voice.

Trelawny picked herself up and crushed the globe against the tree. She kicked the shards around on the grass, hiding them with leaves as best she could. Quietly, she returned to the school.

Michelle went to the library when her Advanced Magical Creatures class was cancelled. One of the Snortsnuffs from the 6th yr. class had eaten one of the 7th yrs. Grusellugs. It was all a bit messy by the compound right now. Michelle sought out language books to help her decode the phrase from her dream. She grabbed a handfull and took the only seat available. Sitting next to Malfoy and his friends was not ideal, but she ignored them and began to scan through the first book. She was surprised Draco hadn't said anything to her yet. Maybe this time he would just leave her alone. He wouldn't be able to do much with the librarian near by anyway.

Michelle soon realized she'd underestimated him when she felt Draco's hand on her leg. She leaned towards him and whispered calmly.

"Draco, get your hand off of me or you will regret it." She sat back and continued to read her book.

Draco whispered back, "What are you going to do to me here?" He chuckled as his hand moved up her thigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." She raised her right hand slightly off the book she was holding. Cupping her hand, she tightened her fingers into a fist as she whispered. "Crucia privatea..."

Draco winced. His hand left her and grabbed between his legs as he bent in half. He went red in the face and whimpered. He kicked back in his chair and knocked one of his books off of the table. Everyone in the library turned to look in their direction.

"Are you okay Draco?" Michelle bent down to retrieve the book. "Let me get this for you..." Her voice dropped off as she noticed the page to which the book had fallen open. Before her eyes was the language used on her knife! She had stared at the engraving long enough to recognize it. Draco was still in pain so she took the book while he wasn't paying attention. Picking up her things as Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Draco, she went and checked out the book before leaving. Running to her room, Michelle sat on her bed. Going from book to knife, she began to translate. When she was finished, she wasn't sure what to make of what she could now read. The writing on the knife said "your heart will set you free." Not what you would expect to see on a knife. Noticing the time, Michelle quickly put away the book and the knife and sprinted to her next class.

Running into Harry later in the afternoon, Michelle pulled him into an empty classroom. Harry instantly looked worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His eyes darted over her face.

Michelle frowned, "Nothing's wrong. I have some good news actually."

"Really?"

"I figured out what the writing on the knife translates into. It says 'your heart will set you free.' "

"And that means what?"

"I have no idea. But atleast it doesn't say 'faster pussycat, kill, kill..." Seeing Harry's confusion, Michelle laughed. "Never mind...American movie reference..."

Harry cut her off by suddenly leaning in to kiss her. Michelle lost her balance in surprise. Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her closer. He continued to kiss her, his tounge mingling with hers. Thinking his behavior odd, but in no way unpleasant, Michelle lowered her book bag to the floor to wrap her arms around his neck.

Harry paused for a moment, "How long do you have before your next class?"

Michelle needed a second to process the question, "About 5 minutes I think..."

"Good." He kissed her again hungrily. "I've been thinking about you all day..." he whispered before his hand slid under her sweater.

Michelle felt dizzy. She had sensed their relationship changing over the last couple of weeks. The few moments they had to themselves that weren't spent talking about the vision or the ceremony had found them making out with more intensity. Maybe it was a way to deal with the stress or maybe it was a way to deal with their raging hormones. Right now as Harry touched her, Michelle didn't care. She stretched out her hand and locked the door to the room. The last thing they needed was to get caught. Michelle melded her body to his as they continued to embrace. Harry's tounge darted in and out of her mouth as his hands roamed over her. She stole a glance at the clock as Harry moved to kiss her neck. She kissed his cheek before finding his swollen lips with her own.

Breaking away, she smiled, "I'm sorry to stop this, but I can't be late to Potions." She held him for a second longer before untangling herself. They each straightened their clothes and exchanged goofy grins. Grabbing her bookbag, Michelle unlocked the door.

"I'll see you later."

Harry noticed she seemed to hesitate, as though she was going to say something more. Instead, she blew him a kiss and ran out into the hall.


	31. Chapter 31

While checking on Trelawney's first name, I discovered I'd been misspelling her last name this entire time!!! I just got used to leaving out the "e" at the back. Duh. Thanks for the reviews Lazy-anji and rockbaby67. I'll be going to check your stories once I'm done updating. FYI: in just a few chapters I'll be asking you to make a decision regarding how much you want to read about a certain plot point. It'll be coming soon so be sure and let me know when you read chapters so I can pose the question to you both!

Chapter 31:

Michelle sat at her desk while her fellow students made their way out of Snape's classroom. She wanted to talk to the professor alone.

Snape noticed she had stayed behind. "Is there something you need, Miss Larson?"

"A potion..."

Snape nodded, "Yes, the potion for the Aquiesence. Dumbledore has already spoken to me about it. I will bring it with me."

"You are going to the ceremony?"

"Dumbledore asked me to accompany you in case any adjustments need to be made in the potion." He studied her face as she continued, "And, to be of assistance should anyone attempt to interfere."

"Why would anyone want to stop the ceremony?"

"I believe the headmaster is more concerned with your safety after you see your vision."

"Hadn't thought about that.." Michelle shook herself. "Along those same lines, I need another potion from you." She held out the book Hermione had given her. "Can you make this for me? I want to make sure Harry is protected. We are going to be surrounded by Dementors."

Snape growled, "Mr. Potter will be with us? Why?"

"He thinks I need to be protected. It'll be safer if we plan ahead rather than risk Harry sneaking along. Plus, he is in my vision. He needs to find out immediately what I see."

"I can make this for you, but I wonder if you have read through the directions thoroughly."

"Guess I didn't since it seems I have missed something..."

"In order for the potion to work properly, you have to add the blood of 'one who loves' just before administering the potion."

"The 'one who loves' ?"

"The book is referring to the blood of someone who loves the injured wizard." Snape stared at her hard. "And it must be true love...the potion will not work if the feelings are not real."

Michelle stood still, thinking. She looked into her heart honestly before speaking.

"The potion will work."

Snape's lip curled up into a slight smirk. "You are just 17. How do you know what your feelings really are? Do you want to take a chance with Potter's life?"

Michelle's temper flared. "I won't be taking a chance. I know what is in my heart. I know the truth."

Snape nodded, "Very well then. I will make the potion and bring it with me. Is there anything else?"

"Promise me, if something bad happens, you will protect Harry." She looked into his eyes unflinchingly.

"I am sure Potter can take care of himself...he seems to think he can..."

Her anger grew. "We are going to Azkaban. Not only will Harry have to deal with the Dementors, but he will also be vunerable to Voldermort's followers. Everyone knows Mr. Cranky has been trying to get control of the Dementors. If he has succeded, but just hasn't made his move yet, Harry will be in danger. I need to know you will help him escape if necessary."

"I will do my best to protect you both."

"Not good enough."

A short burst of stunned laughter escaped Snape's lips, "Pardon me?"

Michelle's expression was enough to quiet Snape. "You must protect Harry. I am expendable."

Snape began to protest. "You are a Seer. You are not to be left behind to be used by Voldermort."

"He won't even get the chance." Neither spoke as her words hung in the air; Snape again shocked by how she could be so quietly sure of herself.

Her gaze softened, "Please, the only way I'm going to get through the ceremony is if I know Harry will be all right no matter what happens."

Snape studied her pleading expression. "I will do as you ask."

Michelle thanked him and left the room. Walking the halls back to Gryffindor house, she couldn't get rid of a feeling that had been nagging her for weeks. She knew she was close to finding out Trelawny's secret. She could feel it. Remembering Dumbledore's advice about following her instincts, she once again went to the library. Going through old copies of the Daily Prophet, she concentrated on the time period around Voldermort's first attack on Harry. Michelle didn't really know what she was looking for exactly. Nothing seemed to be grabbing her attention so she moved on to the papers from around Harry's birth. After flipping through a week's worth, she noticed a strange column at the very back of the paper. The article stated that Sibyll Trelawney was going on sabbatical following an encounter with a Death Eater. The article didn't mention Trelawney revoking her Seer status, but it did mention Trelawney's parents; they'd been dead for over 5 years. Michelle reread the article several times. Trelawney had told Michelle her parents were alive at this time and she had given up being a Seer to protect them. She claimed they went into hiding several years before Harry would have even been born. Michelle scribbled down this new information. She went to dinner hoping she could speak to Dumbledore as soon as the meal was finished.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

All during dinner, Michelle kept looking to the headmaster's table. Dumbledore wasn't there. Michelle couldn't concentrate on the coversation around her. Seeing Trelawney getting up from her seat, Michelle excused herself from the table.

"Professor...can I talk to you?"

Trelawney gave her an odd smile, "Michelle, why don't we step out into the hall."

Once outside the door, Michelle turned back to her teacher. "Do you know where Prof. Dumbledore is tonight?"

"I believe he received an urgent message and is in his office. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just needed to ask him some questions."

"In any case, I am glad you stopped me. I have some good news from Azkaban." She began walking down the hall forcing Michelle to come with her. "I have secured a room for us to use and I have spoken to my friend."

"The Seer who is going to help with the ceremony? He's well enough to do it?"

"Yes. He isn't imprisoned there. Actually, you have heard me speak of him before...Prof. Avilas."

"Your teacher, the one who mentored you when you became a Seer?"

"Yes. He was one of the few never caught by He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named. He went into seclusion at the end of the Dark Lord's reign."

"About the end of Voldermort, was your family still in England when he was defeated by Harry?" Michelle watched Trelawney closely.

The professor's eyes darkened for a second. "I was far away with my family. I thought I told you all about this..."

"Guess I just got things confused in my head."

Trelawney didn't believe her, but didn't want to invite more inquiry from Michelle. "I don't think I mentioned when my family left exactly. We were gone for several years."

"Understandable...you would have been hunted down if you'd come back too soon..." Michelle couldn't hide the accusational tone of her voice.

Now Trelawney really didn't like where this conversation was going. She changed the subject. "I have spoken to Prof. Snape about your birthday. He will escort you to Azkaban. I will be going there a day early to make sure everything is properly arranged for the ceremony."

"I'm sure you will." Michelle stopped in the hallway. She didn't want to walk with Trelawney alone anymore. Her brain was screaming at her to not go any further. "I had better get back to my house. I've got loads of homework to do." She turned and walked away quickly.

Trelawney moved swiftly to her office. While she wasn't convinced Michelle knew exactly what it was she had done, Trelawney was positive Michelle no longer trusted her. All she needed to do was keep Michelle off balance for just 3 more days. Three more days and it would all be over.

Michelle went to Dumbledore's office first thing the next morning.

"Professor, I told you I started having another vision...one that involved Prof. Trelawney. I did as you told me. I followed my instincts and I discovered the professor lied to me. She told me she left with her family shortly after Voldermort came into power. She gave up being a Seer to protect them. But, I found an article in the Daily Prophet written just a few days before Harry was born which says she lost her family 5 years prior and that she was going on sabbatical after being attacked by a Death Eater."

Dumbledore nodded, "After we last spoke, I sent an owl to an old friend. He has known Sibyll since she was a young girl. He told me she had left suddenly without any sort of real explaination. He had lost touch with her until recently. He knew her family had been killed before she left England."

"How did her family die?"

"It appeared to be accidental, but it's so hard to tell in the Muggle world sometimes..."

Michelle interrupted, "Her parents were Muggles? She told me they were wizards."

"They were wizards. They, like many other wizarding families, were attempting to hide in the Muggle world. They thought they would go unnoticed by Voldermort there."

"Can I ask who your friend is?"

"Of course, he used to teach here. Professor Armand Avilas is his name..."

Michelle couldn't believe what Dumbledore had told her. Avilas had left Hogwarts when he had a vision about Voldermort. He feared for the safety of the students. Avilas had stayed in contact with Dumbledore, providing him with information from his visions. He even took out a few Death Eaters who had tried to capture him. Avilas had seen Trelawney shortly before she left, but that was all Dumbledore would share with her. When she told him Trelawney had selected Avilas as the Seer in charge of the ceremony, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised. Trelawney knew Avilas was part of a group of wizards Dumbledore had sent to Azkaban in an attempt to keep the Dementors on their side.

All through her classes, Michelle kept going over her visions and everything she had learned in the last year. Her head ached by the time she returned to the common room. She went straight upstairs. Laying down on her bed, she didn't even notice Daphne was in the room.

Daphne looked up from her reading and said hello. When Michelle didn't answer, she sat down her book and walked to Michelle's bed.

"You feeling okay?"

Michelle slowly opened her eyes, "My head just hurts...too much thinking...not enough sleep..."

"Want to talk about it?" Daphne lowered herself to the edge of the bed carefully.

"No thanks."

"You and Harry are okay?"

"That's about the only thing that's okay right now..."

"You sure you don't want to talk, might make you feel better."

Michelle smiled weakly, "I'm sure. I just need sleep."

"I'll leave you alone then...and I'll try and keep the rest of the girls out of here for awhile."

"Thanks Daphne...I'll owe you one..." Michelle watched her friend leave, then curled up against her pillow to try and sleep.

When Michelle awoke, the room was dark. She could hear the peaceful breathing of her sleeping roommates. She had slept through dinner. Hell, she'd slept through everything. For a split second she panicked. What if she had slept through her birthday? She rubbed her eyes hard. That was just silly. Dumbledore wouldn't let her sleep through the ceremony. Still, she wasn't really sure what time it was. She pulled on her sweater and moved quietly through the room. Michelle opened the door and stepped on a piece of parchment that had been slid underneath. It had her name on it. She crept to the stairs to get near some light. It was a note from Harry. He had asked Daphne where Michelle was. Not wanting to disturb her, he'd written the note before going to bed. He had a plan for the night before her birthday. Harry wanted her to meet him at midnight the next evening in the common room. Michelle's heartbeat sped up. They hadn't talked much about what they could do to celebrate her birthday, but it had been clear from the start, the night before would be theirs alone. Michelle tensed hearing voices below her. She continued down the stairs to listen in on the conversation, hiding as best she could.

"Ron...stop it..."

"Stop what..."

"Stop that...someone could catch us..."

Michelle stiffled a laugh. Even from here, she could tell Hermione didn't really want Ron to stop whatever it was he was doing. Still, it was amusing to hear her pretend to be concerned.

"I thought you wanted to study Potions..." Hermione was still unconvincing in her efforts to redirect Ron.

"I never said that..."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. I didn't say I wanted to study Potions..."

Michelle noticed a long pause and what sounded like a sigh from Hermione before Ron spoke again.

"I said I wanted to study."

"Study what then?"

"You..."

"Ron, that is quite possibly the silliest thing I have ever heard you say..."

Michelle nearly lost it hearing Hermione actually giggle!

"I thought that was pretty good myself." Ron sounded disappointed.

"It was very sweet. You don't have to try so hard you know."

"Yeah well, what if I want to impress you? I certainly can't do it with my grades."

"Ron, I don't care about your grades."

"Really?!"

"Okay, no. I do care, but only because I know you're smarter than you let on. Besides, other things about you impress me."

"And what are these things exactly?"

Instead of a reply, Michelle heard another long pause accompanied by some movement on the couch. Feeling a little like a peeping tom, Michelle started to go back up the stairs. She winced as the step under her foot creaked. She stopped suddenly and ducked back down. Peering cautiously into the common room, she could see Ron looking up over the back of the couch. His tie was no where to be seen and his shirt was clearly unbuttoned.

"Is there someone there?" Hermione whispered.

"No. I don't see anyone."

"Good."

Michelle saw a hand come up and tug on Ron's collar pulling him back down. Skipping the step that had almost revealed where she was, Michelle snuck back upstairs with a new found respect for Hermione.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi! I think I finally figured out the rockbaby67 gets chances to read during the week while Lazy-anji usually checks in on the weekends. I'll try and update so you can both enjoy at the same pace. Rockbaby67, I haven't put anything in my bio because it didn't really seem inportant...maybe I'll add something one day. I will answer one question--as far as what grade I am in, I am done with school and I mean DONE as in college done. Hope that doesn't frighten you off. As far as the question I'll be asking at the beginning of Chp. 35--I'll give you a hint. I think I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I'd originally written this story with more of a R rating, but had edited it to a PG. The question has something to do with that subject. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

Chapter 33:

Michelle woke up and for a second forgot what day it was. She began getting ready as though it was a normal school day. It wasn't until she saw Harry and read his face that she remembered this was the start of the "big" weekend. She'd slept soundly. She hadn't had either dream. Michelle stood next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"You seem better this morning." Harry slid his arm around her waist.

"Amazing what 12 plus hours of sleep will do for a person..."

"What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Snape will be at the front doors at 8am. Are you sure you still want to go? The sensible side of me seems to think the right thing for you to do would be to stay here."

"I want to go. I've been practicing some spells. I'm ready. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

Michelle smiled, "Good, because the selfish side of me was really hoping you still wanted to come along."

Of the four friends, Hermione was the only one who seemed to be able to concentrate on her classwork. Michelle was distracted, but the teachers cut her plenty of slack knowing what would be happening the next day. By the time Michelle's lunch break arrived, she was tempted to just skip the rest of her classes. She went outside to wait on the steps for her friends. They would be returning from Magical Creatures class in a few minutes. Michelle looked around enjoying the cool fresh air. Next thing she knew, she was face down on the ground.

Harry had known Michelle planned to meet them when they returned from class. He'd been thinking about her all day. His mind would shift from worry, to happiness, to yearning all in the space of a few seconds. As they came closer to the front steps, he could make out a figure laying on the ground. He sprinted toward it recognizing Michelle. Ron and Hermione were not far behind. Kneeling next to her body, he rolled her over to see her face.

"Michelle..." he brushed the hair from her face as she struggled to open her eyes.

"What happened?" Michelle looked confused and white as a ghost.

"I don't know. I just found you here..."

Michelle sat up quickly, her eyes open wide. "Harry, we can't trust Trelawney..." She tried to stand, but fell into Harry instead.

He helped her to her feet, "Why not? What's wrong?"

She looked at him desperately, unsure of how much to tell him. "The second vision I've been having...she is in it..."

"And?"

"She was working for Voldermort. She lied to me. She said she was out of the country, but she was right there in the middle of everything..."

Michelle was going to continue, but seeing the rest of the class coming up on them, she kept her comments short.

"I know this sounds strange, but we can't trust her. It's vital she doesn't know we are on to her."

"What about tomorrow? What's going to happen if you can't trust her?" Ron sounded very worried.

"Snape's going to be there. I"ll have to tell him before we get to Azkaban and hope he believes me."

Everyone was quiet during dinner. They couldn't talk about the dreams or the ceremony in front of their fellow students. Even if they had been on their own, Michelle wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Trelawney anyway. When they returned to the Gryffindor common room, Michelle told her friends she wanted to just relax tonight. Harry sat with Ron playing Wizard's Chess. Michelle sought out Hermione, taking a seat in the chair across from her.

Hermione leaned forward as she spoke, "Ron was telling me Harry had a surprise planned for your birthday..."

"He didn't mention what it was did he?"

"You don't have a guess?"

"Harry hasn't told me anything...which makes sense I suppose, it is a surprise after all." She curled her legs under her in the chair. "All I know is, we are going to meet tonight after everyone is asleep."

Hermione's eyebrow went up, "Sounds very romantic..."

Michelle felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, "Maybe...I don't know. I'm not sure how serious he is about me. It may be nothing that important."

Hermione glanced over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Oh, I wouldn't say that...have you noticed how many times Harry has looked over here? He's nervous; I can tell." She studied Harry's expression a bit longer before turning back to Michelle. "Can I ask you something really, horribly personal?"

Michelle laughed a little, "Ummm...guess so, what is it?"

Now Hermione looked nervous, "How far have you and Harry, you know, gone?"

Michelle's eyes opened wide, "Wow, that is personal...and so not what I was expecting."

"You don't have to answer. It was a stupid question..."

"Hermione, were you asking because you and Ron have..."

Hermione cut her off, "No! I mean, not yet anyway. It's just..."

"You're wondering if things are happening the way they should...if you're going too fast?"

"Maybe a little, I just need another perspective."

"Okay, just tell me If I'm sharing too much..."


	34. Chapter 34

I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I think the idea of Hermione letting herself get caught up in the moment is amusing...hope you do too. Also, the question I want to ask will appear at the start of the next chapter. I won't update to Ch 35 till both Lazy-anji and rockbaby67 have read this chapter. Let me know and the poll will begin!

Chapter 34:

Michelle leaned in to make sure only Hermione would hear her.

"The kissing has gotten pretty intense. And there has been definite touching and well...exploring, shall we say..."

Hermione debated asking another question. Checking to make sure Ron and Harry weren't paying any attention to them at that moment, she spoke up.

"Clothes on?"

Now Michelle's face felt like it was on fire. "That all depends on what you mean by 'clothes'..."

"Bloody hell..."

"Oh please, please, don't tell me I'm a slut...I'm a slut aren't I?"

"No, it's just...I thought I was the only one who'd..."

"Mother flippin'...share now!..."

Hermoine squirmed in her seat, "It was a bit of an accident really...I had to come back to the house to get some books I'd left behind. I was walking past the door to the boy's lavatory when Ron came out. He'd tripped and fell into some fertilizer while he and Harry were messing around outside after Herbology. I didn't know because I'd gone ahead to talk to Prof. McGonagall about some extra credit work. Anyway, he was covered so he got a note from Prof. Sprout so he could clean up and be excused for being late to Divination. Although why he just didn't do a spell to tidy up I'll never know..."

"So, when you saw him, how naked was he?"

"It's not like he was expecting anyone to be around..."

"Yeah, whatever...how naked?"

"He just had a towel wrapped around his waist..." Hermione covered her face with her hands and groaned. She spread her fingers slightly to look out at Michelle.

"And what did you do?"

"Basically I stared at him."

"What did he do?"

Hermione lowered her hands, "At first, he just stared back and didn't say anything. I couldn't stop staring...his hair was all wet and sort of jutting out all over sort of spikey like and his skin looked like milk...except for some freckles...and I just kept looking at him. I could tell he was getting cold because goosebumps were starting to show up on his chest and arms and you know, you wouldn't know it by looking at him in a sweater, but his arms are actually pretty strong and you can see it and..."

Michelle interrupted Hermione's ramble, "Got it, he looked hot...then what?"

"Well, he finally speaks and asks me what I was doing inside, so I stammered something about my books, but the whole time I'm talking I'm not even looking him in the eye...I just stared at his chest and then at the towel..."

"Really? Wow."

"Next thing I know, I'm practically jumping him. I just grabbed him and started kissing him."

"Shut up!!" Michelle could hardly contain her surprise, or her pleasure at the idea that someone else was as easily swept up as herself.

Hermione nodded her head, "I know! One thing leads to another and we've moved into his room. I don't know how we got there, because I don't think we ever stopped kissing. Now the door is shut and he's got me pinned against it...in a good way mind you..."

"Of course."

"Then my hands starting moving about on their own...I'm touching him all over his chest, his arms, his shoulders. Before I even realize it, he's unhooked my robe so it's fallen to the floor. He starts pulling up my sweater. He lifts it over my head, starts kissing my neck, undoes my tie...."

"This is better than cable..."

"So, the tie goes flying and he starts to unbutton my shirt...only now, he's going slow and I feel like I'm going to pass out..."

"How long did this go on?"

"Not long enough in my opinion...a couple of buttons in we heard someone coming up the stairs. I grabbed my things and hid in Ron's wardrobe. Seamus had forgotten his assignment for Divination. He'd come to get it and to check on Ron. Seamus left the room, but was going to wait for Ron in the common room. I had to wait in Ron's room till they left before I could go out."

"Did you stay in the wardrobe the whole time?"

"We were afraid Seamus would come back in...I handed Ron some clothes and then shut the door...sort of."

"Sort of? Are you saying you looked out of the wardrobe?"

Hermione was as red in the cheeks as Michelle had ever seen her, "Just a peek...his little butt is just so cute..."

Michelle burst out laughing causing everyone to look at the two young women. She made herself quiet down before they continued talking.

"Sorry about that." Michelle went on to tell Hermione about some choice moments between herself and Harry. When Michelle finished, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know about you...but I'm feeling much better."

"Me too...I know, I suppose, that we are not the only girls to go through this, but it sure feels that way sometimes."

Hermione looked at the clock, "It's almost 11. Looks like most people have gone to bed. We probably should too." She stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the talk...and for listening."

"Anytime."

Hermoine came closer and gave Michelle a quick hug. "Just in case I don't see you before you leave, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. Go get some sleep." She watched as Hermione went over to Harry and Ron. She said something to Harry which caused him to glance at Michelle. Ron stood up and walked with Hermione towards the stairs. He paused and told Michelle he hoped nothing bad happened on her birthday. Michelle had to fight back the image of a wet, towel only Ron that was popping up in her head. She smiled as the couple went up the stairs and out of sight. Harry came over to where she was standing and bent down to her.

His voice was just above a whisper, "I'll meet you down here in an hour. I have a few things to get from my room."

"See you in an hour then..." her eyes met his and she was rewarded with a smile. Before walking up the steps, he kissed her carefully, just barely opening her mouth and flicking his tounge in for just a second, like a promise of what was to come later. Michelle waited till he'd gone into his room before going up to her own to wait.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, I lied. Mandi has been speeding thru these so I'm going to go ahead and put up this chapter. I'll just wait till I've heard from both of you before putting in Chapter 36. I've been debating a long time over whether or not to change my story rating to R. I've mentioned before that I had originally written some "adult" content in the story, especially the next few chapters. So, I'll let you, my 2 faithful readers, decide what you want. If you want me to go R let me know in a review for this chapter and you'll find a nice, more explicit surprise in the next chapter. If you want me to stick with inferring, let me know and I'll stay the course. No votes? Guess it'll be up to me then...just don't say I didn't warn you...

Chapter 35:

Harry kept looking at the door. Time didn't seem to be moving forward at all. He forced himself to think about something else. Giving up after just a couple of minutes, Harry got out of bed and sat next to the window. He could see the ground shining from a dusting of snow; it seemed to be sparkling like a jewel. For the hundreth time, he checked his supplies. He'd packed his bookbag the day before. He had his Invisibility Cloak, a small box containing Michelle's present, and most importantly, the key to Hagrid's hut. He scanned the grounds one more time then gave up waiting. Creeping through the room, Harry silently reached the door and went down the stairs. It was only 11:30. He suppressed a laugh when he spotted Michelle sitting on one of the couches near the fire.

Seeing something moving to her side, Michelle peered to her left and saw Harry. She rose and met him, a sly smile on her face.

"Got tired of waiting then?"

"I had to make myself stop checking the time every few seconds." He pulled the cloak out of the bag. "It's early, but if you're ready?"

Michelle stepped up next to him, "Let's go."

Harry draped the cloak over the both of them. Getting through the school was easier than Michelle thought it would be. Because Harry was several inches taller, Michelle walked right next to him under his slightly extended arm. They only had to pause once to let Madam Pomfrey go by on her way to the hospital wing. Once outside, Harry waited till they were well clear of the school before lowering the cloak and putting it away. It took a moment for Michelle to figure out where they were going. She'd never gone to Hagrid's at night, but once she could make out the edge of his garden, she knew where they were on the grounds. She stole a glance at Harry.

"Don't tell me there's a bunch of people waiting for us at Hagrid's."

"I certainly hope not. That'd ruin everything." Harry smiled nervously.

Reaching the door, Harry used the key and let them in. Michelle stood still as he used his wand to light the fire. Once she could see, she walked around examining as much as she could of her surroundings.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"He's away for the weekend. Dumbledore sent him to meet with our favorite French giantess. Hagrid gave me the key so I could come down and feed Fang while he was gone." Harry set down his bookbag and hung up his coat. Michelle watched him closely as he came over and eased hers off her shoulders. He hung it up as well, before going over to a door. Opening it, he called out Fang's name and the huge mass of slobbering dog came to him. Fang's tail wagged as Harry gave him a friendly petting behind the ears. He filled Fang's food and water bowls. That task finished he went into the room Fang had exited. Michelle moved closer and paused in the doorway. Her stomach did an anxious flip when she peered in and saw a huge bed practically taking up the entire room. Harry lit another fire in the bedroom fireplace. He motioned over to the bed.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Michelle had to climb up into the bed it was so high up off the floor.

"I'll be right back." Harry left the room. She could hear him locking the front door and talking to Fang. She caught bits and pieces of the one-way conversation...enough to understand that Fang would be spending the night in the main room on the couch. Harry came back in, one hand behind his back. Michelle craned her neck trying to see what he was hiding. He shut the door and hopped up onto the bed beside her.

"So..." Michelle watched his expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"So." Harry replied calmly.

"What's in your hand?"

"Pardon?"

Michelle paused. "The hand you've been keeping behind your back...what's in it?"

"A surprise."

"For me?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Is it a prize? Do I have to do something to win it?"

"Depends on what you're going to do..."

Michelle slowly eased herself onto Harry. Straddling his hips, she leaned in and kissed him softly up his neck and along his jaw. She positioned her face directly in front of his, brushing his mouth with just the hint of a kiss.

"Do I win?"

Before he could answer, her lips fell on his caressing them slowly. She pulled away just enough to let him speak.

"You definitely get the prize..." his voice dropped off and Michelle could see the subtle change in his demeanor. She eased back some more as he brought a small box from behind him. He held it out in the palm of his hand.

"Happy Birthday Michelle..."

She carefully unwrapped the box. She lifted the lid and for a moment saw nothing. Tipping it towards the light of the fire, she could see something shining inside. She pulled back a layer of paper to find a silver chain. Lifting the chain, she pulled it from the box and could finally see it was actually a necklace. Hanging from the necklace was a small green gem. She cradled it carefully in her fingers as she examined it.

Harry held his breath waiting for Michelle to say something. He watched her face as she studied the necklace. She seemed happy, but until she spoke he wouldn't know for sure. Michelle lowered her head, her hair covering her face.

"I didn't know what to get you..." he spoke softly, unsure of what to say. "I wanted the gift to be special. It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were at school. After they were killed, Dumbledore sent Mrs. Figg to the house and she put a few things away for safe keeping. She thought I might want it one day..." his voice trailed off. He was just about to apologize for not getting her a real present when Michelle looked up. Her face was open; her eyes sparkling like the gem as they filled with tears.

Michelle's lip trembled as she struggled to speak.

"It's perfect." She hugged him tightly, her wet eyelashes moistening his cheek. He could feel her fighting to not cry so he didn't say anything as he held her. When she released him, she gave him a shy smile.

"Help me put it on..." She moved off of him and turned her back to him. Unhooking the necklace, she handed it to him. He lowered it in front of her and waited as she moved her hair to one side before clasping it. She faced him again, sitting up straight.

"How does it look?"

Harry didn't take his eyes from hers, "Beautiful..."

She blushed and shifted nervously, "Thank you..."

She reached out and touched his hand. She stroked his long fingers absently, not sure of what to say or do next. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his head. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure how to get started. He didn't even notice he'd begun to lean in closer to Michelle. Still holding his hand, Michelle leaned in as well. Everything was moving slowly, as though they'd never kissed before and were afraid of making a mistake. Harry kissed her softly, raising one hand and running his fingers along her cheek. He slid his hand behind her neck to cradle her head. Harry held her face close, each kiss becoming more intense than the last. Michelle quietly moaned as he simultaneously lowered her to the bed and eased his tounge into her mouth.


	36. Chapter 36

Well, I think Lazy-anji has gone into hiding...that or she has too much homework. Last I knew she was on Ch. 31. So, since I feel bad making Mandi wait, I'm going with Mandi's lone vote and keeping this puppy PG. Sorry, Lazy-anji. Hope you can forgive me. Also, my computer has been acting weird so I'll probably be putting several chapters up tonight just in case. This chapter is very short for a couple of reasons. 1) It has been heavily edited, and since you've read Ch. 35 you already know why. 2) I was going to put this bit at the end of Ch. 35, but I decided to leave off where I did to create a little tension.

Chapter 36:

"Let's just stay like this for a little longer..." Michelle whispered.

Harry lowered his face into the nape of her neck. They held each other till their breathing returned to normal. Feeling Michelle shivering beneath him, Harry reached down and pulled the covers over them. Laying on their sides facing each other, neither spoke. Harry reached out and stroked Michelle's cheek. She could feel him trembling. Coming closer, she wrapped her body around his. She brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed his scar lightly,

"Are you still cold?"

Harry searched her eyes, almost afraid to answer, "No..."

"Are you sure? You're shaking." She hugged him tighter.

"It's just that...I wanted to tell you...I..." he was cut off by Fang's loud barking. Harry and Michelle scrambled out of the bed and threw on their clothes. Fang continued to bark as footsteps could be heard outside the hut. Someone knocked at the door. Harry looked to Michelle.

"You stay here. I'll go see who it is."

Michelle was about to protest, but Harry got out of the room before she could say anything. She made the bed using a quick spell. Standing by the door, she listened to what was happening in the front room. She could hear Harry talking. She recognized the other voice. It was Dumbledore's. She debated on stepping into the front room, but thought better of it. After a few minutes, she heard Dumbledore leave and Harry returned.

"Dumbledore was out walking and saw the smoke from the fire. He knew Hagrid was gone so he came down to find out who was inside."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't sleep so I came down to check on Fang like Hagrid asked me to do. I don't think he really believed me, but I didn't get in trouble. He strongly suggested I get back up to the castle though." Harry put out the fire, while Michelle made sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Tossing the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, they headed back to the school. Reaching the common room, Harry returned the cloak to his bookbag. They climbed the stairs quietly till they reached Michelle's room.

"Thank you for the necklace...for tonight...for everything." she said keeping her voice down.

"Happy Birthday..." He wanted to say something more, but didn't want to risk waking the house. Instead, he kissed her. She leaned into his body, her tounge slipping between his lips, reminding him how much he wanted her...and, he supposed, how much she wanted him. Breathless, she pulled away. He could see something in her eyes, something in the way she was gazing on him. He would have to ask her about it in the morning. Sneaking into his bed, Harry found it hard to sleep. He kept playing the night over and over in his head. He finally drifted off, a small grin on his face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Michelle didn't dream at all that night. When she awoke, she felt strangely calm and rested. Dressing quickly, she went down to the common room. Harry was already there, sitting on a couch. His face lit up as she came over to him.

"Hey..." he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some. You?"

"I slept pretty well actually." She sat down next to him and took hold of his hand. "Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about..."

"If it's about last night, it was my first time and..." he sounded apologetic.

"It's not about last night. Last night was amazing." She came closer and kissed him. "I need to talk to you about what is going to happen today. I know you are prepared to deal with the Dementors and everything, but I have a sort of back up plan just in case."

"What sort of plan?"

"Hermione found a potion for us to use in an emeregency. I already talked to Snape about it and he is going to bring it with him. I know it won't be easy, but if anything bad happens, stay close to Snape."

"Define bad."

She looked at him seriously, "Harry, we don't know for sure if Azkaban is going to be safe. It's been rumored Voldermort is trying to get the Dementors to side with him. If he's taken over the prison, but no one knows it yet, we could be in big trouble. Snape is going to make sure you get out of there."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me..."

Harry interrupted her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Just do whatever Snape asks you to do if something goes wrong. Please..." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need to know you are going to be okay if I'm going to get through the ceremony."

He turned his face into her palm and kissed it softly. "We're going to be fine."

"Oh...so you're a Seer now too..." A quiet laugh escaped her lips before Harry reached out and drew her to him. He kissed her repeatedly with just a hint of desperation. Michelle slowed him down, fearing they would be late to meet Snape.

"We should go." She stood up and held out her hand. Harry reached out and she pulled him up off the couch. They made their way silently through the castle, stopping to grab some juice and toast before meeting Snape. Their hands swung together as they walked. Harry would have sworn he saw a sneer on Snape's face as he saw them come down the steps.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Miss Larson...Potter."

"Professor." Harry fought to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Prof. Trelawney has already arranged a portkey for us to use to get to Azkaban." Snape watched Harry's reaction upon hearing the word "portkey."

Michelle's brow wrinkled, "Are you sure we should go that way?"

"It is not possible to apperate to or from Hogwarts." Snape was practically smiling.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Harry, are you okay with this?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her, but gave Snape a cold look as he turned from Michelle's face.

"We should be going." Snape spun on his heel and opened the doors.

"Professor, I know this isn't the best time to be bringing this up, but I've had a second dream. From what I can make out, I don't think we can completely trust Prof. Trelawney."

Snape threw her a hard look. "And why is that Miss Larson?"

Michelle looked between the two men next to her, "It has something to do with her past. She lied to me. I just don't think we can believe everything she tells us." Michelle hoped that answer would hold them both off. "You did bring both potions didn't you?"

"Yes, I have done as you asked."

Michelle felt herself relax. "Thank you." She squeezed Harry's hand. "Let's go."

Snape lead them to the open yard where they usually had flying lessons. Out on the grass was a worn looking top hat.

"We have just a minute before we will be transported. Do you have what you need?" Snape turned towards Michelle.

She felt inside her robe pockets. "I'm set."

"Very well. Place your hand on the hat." Snape picked it up and held onto the brim. Michelle and Harry touched the top. In just a few seconds, Michelle felt a rush of wind. She'd never used a portkey before, though she had heard what travelling by one was like. Suddenly, she felt ground beneath her feet and then her hands as she fell forward. She just barely caught herself. Looking up, she saw they were now in a dimly lit room. The floor was covered in dirt. A table stood off to one side, a cup and a candleabra sitting on top of it. Michelle stood up slowly. Harry was just off to her left while Snape had landed on his feet and was already walking towards the table.

Michelle caught Harry's eye, "How are you doing?"

"I feel a little cold, but I'm okay."

"Cold from the Dementors or because we have apparently landed in the basement?"

Before Harry could answer, the lone door in the room opened. Professor Trelawney entered along with a very old looking man. Both wore odd expressions on their faces. Trelawney looked nervous while the man seemed hyper aware of his surroundings.

"Right on time." Trelawney paused in front of Michelle. "This is Professor Avilas. He is the Seer who will be helping with the ceremony."

Michelle held out her hand, "Hello Professor, thanks for everything you're doing today."

Avilas reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly to him. He examined her closely, making Michelle jittery.

"I have been expecting you. I can see you are ready. You are like a flower about to bloom..." his voice dropped off as though he had been interrupted.

Michelle released his hand, "Uh...thanks." She turned to Snape. "Can I have the potion for the ceremony please?"

Snape brought it to her as Trelawney moved to the table to get the cup. Michelle leaned in to whisper to Snape.

"Keep an eye on her."

Trelawney motioned to Michelle. "I think you should stand in the middle of the room. You'll need the space." Michelle stood in the center. Avilas placed himself in front of her. Trelawney handed him the cup and Snape poured in the potion.

"Everyone ready?" Trelawney checked the faces of all present.

"Just a second..." Harry came over and stepped in between Avilas and Michelle. "Last chance to change your mind."

Michelle smiled a little. "I know it's the right thing to do Harry...so do you."

He kissed her softly, even though it meant a burning stare from Snape. "Good luck."


	38. Chapter 38

Please enjoy fabricated spells!!! It's faux Latin gone horribly wrong!

Chapter 38:

Avilas waited till Harry had moved to the side with Snape before he began to speak.

"Repeat after me, then drink from the cup. Allohamora Cerebrum...Intra Visionae...Inverta Fortuna..."

"Allohamora Cerebrum...Intra Visionae...Inverta Fortuna." Michelle reached out for the cup. Drinking the potion, she handed the cup back to Avilas. He reached out with one hand, placing his fingers on the top of her head.

"A Seer you are born to be...accept the sight I give to thee...bear the burden of what you see...awaken the dream with clarity..."

Michelle felt something like a spark coming from Avilas' hand. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. She lay there for a moment. Sitting up slowly, she was ready to make a joke about her fall when she noticed the room had gone silent. Michelle stood. No one seemed to be moving. Harry and Snape were no longer standing near the wall like when the ceremony had started. They were pinned against it with some sort of binding that seemed to be coming from within the wall itself. Trelawney was near the table looking as though she were expecting something. Avilas was in a corner, but it was too dark to see what he was up to exactly. Michelle turned some more and almost screamed at what she saw.

She was standing in front of herself! More importantly, her other self was standing in front of Voldermort! Michelle pulled out her wand, but hesitated when she remembered no one was moving. Cautiously, she walked over to herself and Voldermort. Voldermort was standing behind her and had one hand holding the back of her head, as though he were supporting it. Her right arm was extended and the knife from her dream was in her hand.

The dream. This was it. The reason she could never see the other person in the dream was because the other person was herself. Seers aren't able to see themselves; it was sort of a moral catch. She'd always thought Voldermort was the one using the knife. Michelle studied him and herself more closely. She almost passed out when her other self began to speak.

"Sorta freaky isn't it?" The other her looked her in the eye.

A yelp flew out of Michelle's mouth. "Am I the only one who can hear you?"

"Duh."

"Oh yeah...my dream. What's going on here?"

"Voldermort has been working with Trelawney. He can not kill Potter with his own wand, so he is going to make you do it for him. He is going to control you like he controlled the Seers when he was in power."

"I am so stupid! Could I have walked into this more?" Michelle began to pace. "I stop this how?"

"Remember the phrase from the dream?"

"Sure."

"You will have one moment to utter it. You will have one chance to control the knife. Voldermort will give you that chance without realizing it. You must stay in your mind enough to feel when that chance presents itself."

"Can't I stop Voldermort from appearing in the first place?"

"No, it's too late. He is already here."

"Then why isn't Harry's scar burning?"

"The Dementors are making Potter too weak. Voldermort has waited till you passed out before apperating into the room."

"How will Harry and Snape get out?"

"There is another here who will help them..."

"Avilas."

"Dumbledore has him in place for just such an emergency."

"Okay, I wait for my chance, say the phrase, then what?"

"Then you are done."

"And Voldermort?"

"He will not be able to follow you."

Michelle grew quiet as everything she'd been told was processed by her mind.

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

"I can only tell you what you have seen in your dream. I don't know what is going to happen beyond that dream."

"Great. Blow my Seer wad in one shot. When do we get this started?"

"Very soon now. One more thing, the other dream...Trelawney was the Seer who told Voldermort a boy would be born who could destroy him. She told him to spare her own life. She did not know Harry's name, but she knew enough to lead Voldermort to him." The other Michelle smiled. "Good luck."

Author's note: Okay, I'm sure you probably won't believe me, but I actually did guess that Trelawney was the one who knew about the boy who could destroy Voldermort. The situation is very different of course, but I figured Dumbledore was keeping her at Hogwarts for some reason...it certainly wasn't because she was a great teacher. Given her prediction in book 3, I just went for the idea that she had made another prediction regarding Voldermort and Harry. I almost fell over when it was revealed she had made a prophecy in Book 5. Like I said, you probably won't believe me, but it is true.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Michelle was going to ask another question, but felt the spark again and once more found herself on the floor. This time when she picked herself up, she could tell she was back in reality.

Harry yelled out to her, "Michelle, get out of here!!"

She turned towards his voice and saw he and Snape were already bound against the wall. She started towards them, when someone spoke her name. She stopped dead in her tracks. Turning slowly, she saw the man she had seen in her dream. Voldermort was behind her.

He inhaled deeply, "Fresh Seer...a scent I will always recognize. Come here..." He lifted his wand and uttered something Michelle didn't understand. All she knew was she was walking towards him. She tried to dig in her heels, but it didn't matter.

"Trelawney was right. You are a true Seer. I can feel your power. It is intoxicating. Much better than this pathetic man in the corner."

Michelle was glad her fear masked her surprise. If Avias was strong enough to perform the ceremony, then why would Voldermort say such a thing? She pushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on trying to stop moving towards the Dark Lord.

He reached out and held her face in his freezing hand.

Michelle cringed. It felt like someone was draining the blood out of her body. She started feeling dizzy. She was going to pass out.

"What did you see?" Voldermort stared into her eyes. "Yes...I can see it too...it is just as I wanted..." He turned Michelle so she was facing Harry, but still held her head in his hand. "I was so disappointed to discover I could not use my wand to kill you Potter. I sent my servants on a quest...find an easy way for me to end your miserable life. Too many more confrontations with you and I would not be strong enough to do the deed myself. Then, the Seer who had served me years ago, came crawling back to me with an idea. Use another's power and save my own." He gazed on Michelle fondly. "She is so young and strong. I can feel her pulsing inside me."

"If you hurt her..." Harry growled at Voldermort, sounding braver than he felt.

"Oh the irony...the girl you care so much about is going to be the girl who ends your life..."

Michelle felt like she was shrinking inside her own body. It was dank and cold. She could hear Voldermort speaking to Harry, but the voices were becoming more and more distant. She barely sensed Voldermort pushing her head down to her chest. His grip tightened and she sank further into herself.

"Take a look at her now Potter..."

It was Harry's turn to almost scream. Michelle looked up and her eyes were completely black, like a snake. Her face had gone a sickly white and when she smiled, Harry saw nothing resembling his girlfriend.

"Hello, lover..." her voice was like ice. "Oh, I do believe Lord Voldermort, that the great Harry Potter is going to cry. May I go lick the tears from his cheeks?"

"Promise you won't bite off his flesh?"

She frowned, "You're no fun..."

Harry could feel the tears stinging his eyes, blurring his vision. His mind raced as he tried to come up with some way to get out of this awful situation. His wand, as well as Snape's were being held by Trelawney. He'd tried to free himself, but he could barely stand thanks to the Dementors all over the prison. Avilas seemed to be cowering in the corner. He considered freeing Michelle from Voldermort's grasp, but had no idea how to accomplish the task. His heart was breaking. Everything seemed hopeless. Even so, he couldn't let Voldermort see his fear. He stood up as straight as he could and blinked the tears from his eyes.

Voldermort began to laugh, "Even to the end, you try and stand up to me. I will give you something for the effort Potter. I am going to enjoy watching you die. Would you like to know how it is going to happen? I wasn't sure myself until Trelawney told me what was in Michelle's journal. She kept dreaming about a knife, and as fate would have it, she found just such a knife. I almost laughed myself giddy when I heard about that day..."

Michelle could just barely hear Voldermort speaking. Everything she'd written in the diary began to go through her mind. She locked on one thought. The knife. The inscription on the knife--your heart will set you free. She now understood what would happen when she uttered the spell from her dream. She could hear Voldermort taunting Harry, describing how Harry would bleed to death slowly. Michelle felt Voldermort controlling her hand, making her reach into her robe pocket and pull out the knife. Seeing Harry's reaction had made the Dark Lord laugh even louder. His head was reared back as he instructed Michelle to kill Harry.

Michelle focused on the feel of the knife in her hand. She concentrated on the inscription again. She repeated the spell over and over till she could feel her lips moving. She thought about how much she loved Harry. She heard Voldermort gloating; he had closed his eyes. He wasn't paying attention; he was too involved in his own pending triumph. Michelle inhaled as though pulling in all her strength and power.

Harry watched Michelle fingering the knife. Voldermort was really enjoying himself. Cocky bastard, Harry thought. Michelle raised her arm to throw the knife. Harry made himself look at her face. Even though she wasn't herself, he wanted her to be the last person he saw before he died. Michelle's face lowered as Voldermort's went back with a roar of laughter. Harry saw her grip on the knife tighten. She looked up and for the second time tonight, Harry almost cried out. Her eyes were normal. Her face was normal. In fact, she almost seemed to be glowing.

Breaking free of Voldermort was like breaking the surface of the water after a deep dive. Michelle had control of her body. She looked at Harry so he would know it was really her. Reaching back with her free hand, she grabbed Voldermort's hand that held her head. Her fingers clamped around his wrist. She threw the knife and it spun end over end as she yelled out the spell.

"Elongata extermina! Invertae vortea!"

"What are you doing?" Voldermort tried to pull away, but Michelle would not let him go. He had taken her power away and she was going to get it back.

She extended her hand and controlled the movement of the knife. It stopped before reaching Harry and froze in the air. It stretched until it was the length of a sword. Michelle could feel Voldermort trying to regain control. She concentrated on the knife as it hurled back at her.

Harry yelled out Michelle's name just as the sword found its target. It plunged into Michelle's chest and came out through Voldermort's back. It was driven into both of them. A bright light seeped out of Voldermort's fingertips into Michelle. They both jerked as though a current were running between them. Michelle held onto Voldermort's hand as long as possible. Harry could see the blood from her wound turning her shirt a crimson color.

Trelawney was finally jolted into action. She pointed her wand at Voldermort. Yelling out a spell, the knife seemed to shrink. Voldermort fell back as Michelle fell onto her knees before landing on her side. Trelawney went to Voldermort, but he hissed at her. He stumbled towards the door. Avilas was there waiting.

"Corpus Expelliarmus!" he pointed his wand at Voldermort.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Voldermort suddenly vanished with a yelp of pain. Avilas pointed his wand at Snape and Harry releasing them from their bonds. Harry stared at Avilas.

"Where did Voldermort go?"

"I sent him away..."


	40. Chapter 40

I was originally going to wait a few more days till I updated again, but since Mandi reviewed and said she was going to be updating her story I thought what the hey... Lazy-anji has returned but as of this update is at Ch. 34. Thanks to you both for following my seemingly endless story. In all honesty, there are only about 4 chapters left!

Chapter 40:

"Away where?"

"No where specific. It should take him awhile to piece himself back together."

Harry was confused, but he didn't care right now about the details. He rushed to where Michelle lay on the floor. He touched her face. She wasn't breathing and a pool of blood was forming under her body.

"No...no...you can't leave me...not like this..." He had leaned down and was whispering in her ear. He looked to Snape. "You have to help her! Please!"

Snape knelt down and checked for a pulse. He reached into his robes and pulled out the flask containing the second potion.

"Avilas, I need my wand. And, keep an eye on her..." He gave Trelawney a cold stare. Avilas tossed Snape his wand, and used his own to keep Trelawney in one place.

Rolling Michelle onto her back, Snape pulled the knife out of her chest. More blood ran out of the wound. He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Do you love her?"

Harry was startled by the question. "What?"

"You must answer me truthfully...do you love her?"

Harry looked him directly in the eye. "Yes." He cringed as Snape cut into his palm with the knife.

"Hold your hand over the wound." Snape pushed aside her shirt. He opened the flask and poured the potion over the gash in Michelle's chest. He then squeezed Harry's hand forcing the blood to drip into the wound.

Snape pointed his wand at her. "Amore Transendae Mortis."

There was a pause where no one was breathing. Michelle's body convulsed and she began to cough harsly. She gasped for air and clutched at her chest.

"It's okay...you're all right..." Harry held her face in his hands. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus them. Her breathing began to slow to its normal rate.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" was the first thing she said.

Harry smiled at her in disbelief, "No. I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been skewered. Where's Voldermort?"

"Not here that's for sure."

Michelle sat up slowly, still holding one hand over her chest protectively.

"I think I died."

Snape actually looked relieved. "Almost...the potion worked."

"The potion?" Michelle's mind struggled to grasp what she'd been told. The potion had been brought for Harry because she knew it would work...which could mean only one thing.

She turned to Harry. "I love you." Not caring who was around, she brought him to her and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too..." he whispered as she pulled away.

Avilas cleared his throat. "Obviously...but enough of that. The Dementors will be here soon. Everyone touch the candleabra and we can leave."

Harry helped Michelle to her feet. Walking slowly to the table, Michelle gave Snape a warm smile.

"Thank you for your help Professor."

Snape nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. Michelle would have sworn she saw him blush.

She turned to Trelawney. "As much as I would love to leave you to the Dementors, it would be better if you came back with us so Dumbledore can deal with you."

Trelawney was shaking, "I won't be safe here. I won't be safe anywhere. Please take me with you." She reached out and touched Michelle's arm.

Michelle pulled away, repulsed by her touch. She slapped Trelawney hard in the face. Everyone around the room was stunned, except for Trelawney.

"I deserved that..."

"That's not for today. That's for what you did 17 years ago..." Michelle saw Trelawney's eyes flash as she realized Michelle knew about the prediction made before Harry's birth.

Michelle broke the silence as she caught Harry's eye. "I have a lot of things to tell you when we get home."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Michelle did better with her second trip via portkey. Of course, it helped that she was standing between Harry and Snape so she had someone to steady herself with. They had been transported to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem too surprised when they appeared. She glanced over the group and easily picked out who needed her attention.

She motioned to Harry, "Bring her over to this bed."

Harry looked at Michelle's pale face and decided not to wait for her to limp to the bed. Instead, he picked her up in his arms and carried her there. He sat her down as gently as he could. Michelle had to stifle a laugh hearing a quiet "oof" come from Harry. Apparently, the romantic gesture of sweeping your girlfriend off her feet wasn't as easy as it seemed to be in the movies.

Pomfrey asked everyone to leave so she could take care of Michelle. Harry stayed fixed next to the bed.

"Mr. Potter, I will need a few minutes alone with her. One of the other nurses will attend to your hand. You may come back to see Miss Larson when I am done."

Harry looked to Michelle. She smiled up at hiim.

"It's okay. Go tell Dumbledore what happened. I'll see you in a little while."

Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Snape and Harry made their way to Dumbledore's office silently. Harry seemed to be studying his bandaged hand just to avoid looking in Snape's direction. When they reached the statue, Snape said the password--raspberry tart--and they went upstairs. Dumbledore was at his desk.

"Severus, Harry...I'm very glad to see you both have returned safely." He directed them to some chairs near his desk, inviting them to sit down. "Now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

Snape went first, telling Dumbledore how Trelawney had immobilized them while Michelle was in her "dream state." She had taken their wands away and bound them to the wall. Snape felt Potter had been weakened by the presence of dementors. Harry was a bit annoyed by his comment, and was fully planning on asking how it was Snape had been caught off guard. Instead, he kept quiet as Snape described the moment when Michelle had come to just as Voldermort had appeared in the room. Harry picked up the story. He explained that Voldermort had succeeded in temporarily taking over Michelle's mind. She had raised a knife to attack Harry. At the last moment, she had regained control and said a spell Harry was not familiar with. The knife had turned into a sword. Michelle had turned it to stab herself and Voldermort. Trelawney had released their bodies from the sword.

"That's when Avilas did something to Voldermort..." Harry was cut off by the man himself.

"I did the dispersement spell. His form went all sorts of directions. He'll get back together soon enough I suppose." Avilas came down the stairs which lead to the second level of Dumbledore's office.

"No doubt he'll be very angry with you my old friend." Dumbledore smiled as Avilas came to stand next to him. Seeing Harry's confused look, he continued speaking. "Harry, you have already met Professor Avilas today I am sure. He has been keeping a watch on Azkaban for me. When Trelawney said she was going to need a Seer, I brought up his name and waited for her to make contact with him. He was one of the few Seers who was able to hold his own against the Death Eaters and Voldermort."

"But when he was in the room, Voldermort barely noticed him."

"Believe me Harry when I tell you that it has taken me many, many years to gain control of my powers enough to mask them from the enemy. Voldermort believed I had weakened over time." Avilas looked to Dumbledore. "I also believe he was more interested in Miss Larson. She is very strong Albus. I think she will play an important part in bringing down the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore's eyebrow went up, "Have you had a vision?"

Avilas smiled, "No, it's just a feeling I have...that's all. If you'll excuse me, I think I would like to rest. It is exhausting dealing with Dementors all day..." He said his goodbye's and left the room.

Dumbledore spoke for a few more minutes with Harry and Snape. He could see Harry was anxious to go back to Michelle, so he excused him from the office. Harry ran back down to the hospital wing. He spirits lifted seeing Ron and Hermione next to Michelle's bed as he arrived. She'd told them what had happened at the prison. Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face that he was impressed by what she had done. Michelle must have thanked Hermione for her life saving potion suggestion about a million times. They talked at length before Pomfrey came in to send them on their way. She wanted Michelle to spend the night in the wing just in case. Ron and Hermione returned to the house, but Harry begged a few more minutes out of Pomfrey. He sat on the bed carefully, not saying or doing anything. Just as Michelle was about to speak, he reached out suddenly and pulled her to him. He hugged her fiercely. Michelle could feel him shaking.

She tried to comfort him, "It's okay...we're okay..."

He pulled away enough to look into her eyes, "You could've died."

"Part of the deal...."

"I love you."

Michelle reached up and brushed his scar with her fingertips, "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him slowly. Her fingers slid through his hair as she eased back. "So, have you figured everything out yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No...I'm still very confused."

"Well, I didn't get it all until the ceremony so don't feel too bad. Remember that night at the Weasley's?"

"Sorta hard to forget."

"True. Anyway, when I heard the phrase 'the one with the scar must be sacrificed' we all assumed 'the one' was you..."

"Not too many people running around with scars that would be connected to Voldermort."

"Exactly." She lifted up her nighshirt enough to reveal the scar from the cut she'd given herself the night of the out of control dream.

"You? I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier..." he blushed remembering what had happened between them.

"You not notice? What about me?! I shower everyday and I still didn't get it. Then, there's the engraving on the knife..."

"'Your heart will set you free.' The knife would have to go through your heart and Voldermort's to free you from his spell..."

"Very good."

"And the phrases you didn't understand?"

"Those were the last spells I cast. One had to do with reversing Voldermort's spell to suck all my power from me and the other made the knife into a more deadly weapon."

Harry took one of Michelle's hands in his, "How did you know to bring the knife?"

"I didn't exactly. It made sense since it was in the dream and everything. But..."

"But what?"

"I really brought it to use if Voldermort was going to try and use me against you. I didn't find out till the ceremony that this really was his plan. I just wanted to be able to take myself out of the equation if something went wrong."

"You're saying you would have killed yourself..." Harry's voice fell to a whisper.

"I would've died to keep you safe."

Harry hugged her again. "I won't let you."

"You may not have a choice." She buried her head in his chest. She took comfort in the movement of his body as he breathed. They held each other for a long time. Hearing Pomfrey making her rounds, Michelle caught Harry's gaze.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. You're not going to like it. Just remember, Dumbledore will deal with her and there's nothing more she can do to hurt you now. She might as well be dead after what happened today."

"You mean Trelawney...what about her?"

"She was a Seer. She had been approached by some of Voldermort's supporters because she had never really chosen a side. She had a dream that foretold your birth. She didn't know who you were specifically, but she saw enough to warn Voldermort that someone was going to be born who could kick his ass...basically. When she told one of his henchmen, she assumed she would be spared. Instead, Voldermort hunted her down to keep her quiet. She gave up her powers and went into hiding."

"Why did she go to him again?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wanted her power back? Maybe she was afraid. That rat guy who sold out your folks could have seen her at school. Maybe she thought he would tell Voldermort where she was. If she didn't help again, he would either kill her or make sure everyone found out she'd helped him back in the day." Michelle studied Harry's face. He seemed to be taking the news better than she thought.

"I'm not sure what to say. I guess she made her choice." He smiled wickedly at Michelle. "How did it feel to slap her?"

"I was going to punch her, but I was too tired. It felt pretty good though."

Pomfrey reached Michelle's bed and was adament Harry leave. He kissed Michelle one more time before returning to the common room to talk to Ron and Hermione.


	42. Chapter 42

Holy Schmoly!!! I check my emails and I have 52 OF THEM!!!!!!! Dang! FlyingPurpleCat ( ) I have no idea how you found my story, but woosh, I think you won the contest for having read (and reviewed) the most chapters in one sitting! Excellent work. I was highly entertained by your reviews. I just wished you'd found me earlier so we could have corresponded more. To respond to some of what you wrote: Thank you for naming me the Most Crazy and Screwed Up Brain. I think that is a good thing to be. I'd like to thank my folks, my sister, my friends, and my sister's rabbit. I don't have a cat, so her bunny will have to do. Here in America, an R is like your Certificate 18 , or is that 18 Certificate, I think. Basically, you'd have to have your parents permission to go an R rated film if you're under 17. Like anyone pays attention at the theaters here anyway. Having two middle names is very cool (and yes, I am a LOTR fan). I have just the one, but I go by it rather than my first name. It's sort of weird and gets confusing sometimes, but I always know when someone who doesn't really know me calls my place because they refer to me by my first name. Usually the call involves someone wanting to sell me aluminum siding... I am a huge anglophile...worshiping many things British. I was lucky enough to spend 2 weeks in England, Scotland, and Ireland a couple of years ago and fell in love with London, Edinburgh, and Bath. Also new to the party is still momentum ( ) and Call-Sugarhigh-Police, though they only reviewed one chapter so I'm not sure if they've been along for the ride this whole time and haven't reviewed or if they just found me too. At any rate, hello and thanks. Just to restate, I wrote the story while I was waiting for Book 5 to come out. I'd finished it before then, and I'd already invested a lot of time into what I'd written so I didn't feel like doing almost a complete rewrite to have it blend better with OOTP. It took a long time before I got up the nerve to put it up on the site...another reason why the story doesn't swing with the current state of the books. Oh well. Originally, I had only one chapter left. I thought I had more, but when I looked over my stuff, I was shocked to see I had only one small part left. Then I read my email. Since FlyingPurpleCat, still momentum ( ), and Call-Sugarhigh-Police are new, and I haven't focused much on Ron and Hermione in the last few entries I decided to write a whole new chapter as (hopefully) a treat! It may not completely fit with the rest of the story, and I'm doing it off the top of my head for the most part. But, it'll give me another chance to hear from all of you. Enjoy! There's only one more after this....

Chapter 42:

Hermione sat on the grass, her face lifted to the sun. The rays felt warm on her cheeks. She kept her eyes shut and enjoyed the fresh air. Just one more exam to take and she would be done with another year. She'd laid her books out in front of her on the lawn, but after hours of studying, she needed a break. There was someone coming up behind her. Hermione turned and saw Ron walking her way. She smiled as he joined her.

"Still at it then?" He bent to move some of her books so he could sit down.

"Just wanted to make sure I was ready." Hermione closed the rest of the books and placed them all in a neat pile off to the side.

"Hermione, you are probably the only student here who is always ready." He moved his book bag behind him to use as a pillow.

"Thank you, I think. How did your last test go?"

"Divination? They let us off easy because of the whole Trelawney is an evil loon thing." Ron fell silent as he lay back. He stretched out his long legs and squinted his eyes against the sun.

"You okay?" Hermione shifted her body so she could lay on her stomach next to him. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye. She knew as long as she was looking at him he could almost never lie to her.

"Doesn't it bother you, not knowing where...you know, Voldermort is?" Ron had practically whispered the question.

"I don't think he can hear you Ron."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not as brave as you and Harry. I still have trouble saying his name." He sounded hurt.

"Ron, you are easily as brave as the rest of us. I don't like saying his name either, but we've got to keep doing it. To answer your question, yes, it does bother me. I have faith Dumbledore and Avilas knew what they were doing though, if that helps."

"Not really."

Hermione couldn't help but notice he looked a little lost. A small smile danced on her lips. Ron was usually a big goof, using his sense of humor as a sort of shield. She was always touched when he trusted her enough to be serious with her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"There, does that help?"

"A little..." his voice was still small, but she could see something sparking in his eyes.

She rose up some more and stretched to kiss him gently on the mouth. "How about that?"

"A bit better..."

Hermione lifted her eyebrow at his response. She rose up to kiss him again. Instead, Ron took her face in his hands and drew her close. Planting short, seemingly desperate kisses on her lips, he rolled their bodies so he was on top. He hesitated to make sure he wasn't crushing her. Seeing no pain on her face, only anticpation with a hint of longing, he kissed her deeply.

Hermione wasn't sure what had brought this on. She had meant to be sweet, but Ron's reaction had intensified the whole situation. She didn't mind really. She was more than happy to be kissing her boyfriend, to be feeling the brush of his fingers on her skin. Still, she guessed this sudden outburst of affection had more to do with something Ron wasn't saying than with their conversation over the last few minutes. Part of her wanted to just ignore her desire to find out what was really bothering Ron. The other part wanted to just ignore her physical desire for him and get some answers. Logic won. Barely.

Seizing the opportunity, when his mouth left hers to trail down her neck, she spoke up, "I know you're not telling me something, Ron."

The words had barely left her mouth when Ron seemed to freeze, his lips on her skin but not applying any pressure. He lifted his face slowly till it was over hers. He was frowning again.

"What if something happens over the summer?" he asked.

Hermione's face screwed up slightly, not the question she was expecting. "You mean with Voldermort?"

"No, with us."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

Ron disentagled himself from her arms and sat up carefully. "You could change your mind over the summer. You'll have time to think."

She pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Think about what?"

"Think that maybe this was a mistake..."

"Ron, I think ALL the time. If I thought being with you was a mistake, I would've let you know by now."

"So you are still okay with this?"

"Ron, I just had my tounge in your mouth...what do you think?"

"Okay, yeah, there's that..."

"Ron, there is nothing that could happen over the summer that would make me stop feeling these big feelings for you...barring a sharp blow to the head I suppose."

"But we won't see each other every day and..."

Hermione interrupted, "I didn't see you every day over the summer before and we were still friends each year. I didn't stop caring about you then, I'm not going to stop now."

"Hold on...go back. Big feelings? How big?" Ron's voice was hopeful for the first time that afternoon.

Hermione averted her eyes, "I don't know exactly...big."

"Hermione, since when do you give vague answers...how big?"

She became more twitchy, "You are going to make me say it aren't you?"

He was enjoying this, "Yes I am." He shot her a crooked grin.

Hermione whacked him on the arm, "Fine." She stared into her lap. "I love you."

"Sorry, didn't catch that..."

"I said I love you, happy now?" She made herself look at him. He was smiling broadly.

"You've gone mental...of course I'm happy!" He reached over and hugged her tightly. Tilting his head, he whispered in her ear. "I love you too." He kissed her once more before releasing her. Standing, he offered her his hand to help her up.

"You know, I was going to invite you to come visit, but I'm not so sure now..." She sounded a little perturbed, but was smiling.

"C'mon Hermione...I'll be nice. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah...you might want to get a haircut first, scruffy..."

"A haircut?"

"Ron, woodland creatures will soon be seeking out your hair for nesting material. You're cute, but I can barely see your eyes."

"Fred and George say I look older."

"I rest my case."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

The next few months progressed without much excitement. Avilas had sent Voldermort all over the place. As of the end of term, Harry hadn't felt any pain in his scar. Michelle studied for her N.E.W.T.'s and got used to controlling her magic and using her wand at full capacity. The day of the end of school banquet arrived, much to Harry's dismay. He never liked leaving Hogwart's to go back to the Dursley's. It would be even harder to leave Michelle. They had avoided talking about the future in detail. Michelle needed to get her test results back before she could make any solid plans. Harry was very quiet as they walked down to supper. Michelle, in contrast, seemed to be bouncing on her feet as they moved.

"What are you so worked up about?" There was an edge of annoyance in his voice.

Michelle heard his tone, but decided to let it slide. "I have a surprise for you."

Harry perked up, "A surprise? When do I get it?"

"At supper..."

Harry was going to ask her more questions, but they had entered the dining hall. Harry, Michelle, Ron, and Hermione found seats together. Dumbledore rose from his seat and almost instantly the hall fell silent.

A small, reassuring smile was on his lips, "It is tradition at the end of the year to announce who has won the house cup. I would like to break with tradition this year. As I told you two years ago, Voldermort has returned. While some witches and wizards have tried to deny his reappearance, there are several people in this hall who can prove otherwise."

Most of the students turned to look at Harry and his friends.

"Voldermort can only be defeated if witches and wizards work together. Each of you will be forced to make a decision soon. Will you stand and fight? It will not matter how many O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s you may have. It will not matter if you are muggle born or not. It will not matter if you are the best wizard or the least skilled. All that will matter is what is in your heart. I ask each of you to look inside yourself and make a choice." Dumbledore paused to let what he had said sink in. Scanning the faces of the students in front of him, he moved forward.

"As you all know, Prof. Trelawney left us in February. She made her choice and decided her own fate. As a result, I have selected a Seer to replace her next term. I am hoping he will be able to guide those who have questions. He understands that seeing the possible future is different from choosing your own future. I would like you to please welcome our new Divination teacher...Professor Avilas." Dumbledore motioned to Avilas and he stood up at the table to respectful applause. As Avilas returned to his seat, Dumbledore continued. "I am also pleased to announce the selection of recent graduate, Michelle Larson, to the position of teaching assistant. One can never have too many Seers around as far as I'm concerned..."

Harry almost fell out of his seat. Michelle stood up amongst stares and gaping mouths. Trying hard not to laugh, she nodded at Dumbledore before sitting down.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to quiet the murmuring students. "I wish I could tell all of you the future held only happiness and joy, but I cannot. I can tell you we have the power to survive what lies before us if we work together." He sat down and for a moment, no one moved or spoke. Then a few people started clapping. The clapping became stronger till finally almost everyone was cheering Dumbledore's name.

Michelle was assaulted with questions all during dinner. She explained that Dumbledore had approached her not long after her birthday. She would be spending part of her summer in school working towards becoming a professor. But, the fact that she was a Seer bumped her up a few notches, and allowed her to help teach before she had her certificate. Michelle had waited until after taking her tests before giving Dumbledore her final answer.

As they left the hall, Harry pulled Michelle aside. He lead her into an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He sounded hurt.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up if it wasn't going to work out. The Ministry needed to see my test results before they would approve my position. Plus, I wanted to make sure I was really smart enough and skilled enough to be teaching at all. I did want to tell you. I almost did several times."

"What would you have done if you decided not to stay?"

"Harry, just because I wouldn't have been at school, doesn't mean I would have been away from you." She smiled at him. "I would have taken any job in Hogsmeade to be near you. You can't get rid of me just because I'm graduating."

He hugged her tightly. "I wanted to ask you to stay. I wanted to beg you actually. I was scared you'd say no."

Michelle looked into his face, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm an idiot? Because you're older...because you almost died for me once and I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"Okay, valid reasons I suppose, but you forgot one important thing."

"What?"

"I love you, you big goof." She kissed him sweetly. "So there you have it. We've made our choice."

"Dumbledore would be proud." Harry hugged her once more. "Do I have to call you Miss Larson now?"

"Only in class...although, now that I think about it, having you call me Miss Larson when we're messing around could be very interesting..."

The next day, as they rode the train, the atmosphere was filled with a melancholy happiness. Plans had been made to meet at the Weasley's during the summer. Everyone had an open invitation to visit Michelle in London. Harry was already calculating just how many days he could be away from the Dursely's. Michelle's gaze rested on each of her friends in the compartment. Even though a dark future was looming ahead, it didn't seem so scary from here.

The End.

Well, that's it. Thanks much to Mandi and Lazy-anji. I appreciated the input and the effort it took to hang with a story this long. Thanks to FlyingPurpleCat, still momentum and Call-Sugarhigh-Police, I'm glad you found me and took the time to review even though I was almost done and wasn't able to respond much. I hope you enjoyed the story; it seems like you all did. It took a long time to write. I'm hoping it won't take as long to put up my next effort. I may have to do an "R" just for Lazy-anji since I'd already updated before she placed her vote. And, I may have to do a Harry/Hermione one for FlyingPurpleCat since that's the pairing she prefers. We'll see. If you feel like it, put me down as an author to receive update emails for, that way you won't have to keep checking if it takes me a while to come up with a new story. I will keep checking on the stories coming from Mandi, Lazy-anji, and Call-Sugarhigh-Police and look forward to the updates. I know this last chapter was sort of predictable and not too exciting, but I pretty much ran out of ideas. Please review though so I get to hear from each of you once again before my next story pops up. Thanks again!!!


End file.
